LOVE OF EDEN
by everadit
Summary: Bolehkah mereka bersikap egois? Mereka meyakini bahwa mereka sudah dipertemukan untuk saling melengkapi bahkan sejak mereka dalam masa pembuahan. Wonkyu,GS, Incest...baca peringatan untuk chap ini (M)
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: **

** Choi Siwon**

**Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu,GS, Incest. Jadi jika tidak suka dan merasa terganggu tidak usah mencoba untuk membacanya.**

**LOVE OF EDEN**

"_Eommmaaaaa...Apppaaaaa...kajjimaaaaaa,HUWAAAAAAAAA "_

"_SSsstt...Kyunnie, berhenti menangis baby..."_

"_Hiks...hiks...kenapa...hiks...eomma hiks dan appa pergi hiks...apa Kyunnie nakal? Apa hiks...Kyunnie terlalu banyak makan es krim hiks...kyunnie janji hiks..Kyunnie gak akan nakal hiks..."_

"_Tidak baby...eomma dan appa pergi karena mereka terlalu meyayangi kita, mereka akan selalu mengawasi kita"_

"_Benarkah? " _

"_Ne...Eomma dan Appa menjaga kita dari atas sana, dan Wonnie akan selalau menjaga Kyunnie dari sini"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Ne...asal Kyunnie juga janji menjaga Wonnie"_

_Sepasang tangan mungil milik seorang gadis cilik itu kini melingkar erat dileher anak laki-laki seusianya. Ditinggal wafat kedua orang tua secara mendadak harusnya menjadi petaka bagi kedua anak yang telah ditakdirkan bersama, bahkan sejak masa pembuahan mereka. _

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Hey...Babygirl, buka matamu"

"hhhmmmm..."

"heeeyyy...ayo baby"

"mmmmmmmm"

"BABYYYYYYYY...KALO TIDAK MAU BANGUN JUGA, WONNIE PASTIKAN KONSOL GAME KESAYANGAMU ITU BERAHIR DI TANGAN HEENIM!"

Srrreeetttttt...

Selimut tebal yang dari tadi setia membungkus tubuh seorang gadis kini tersingkap, dan langsung mengekspose sebentuk wajah manis dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang tampak kusut. Gadis itu tanpa aba-aba langsung terlonjak duduk meski matanya masih sedikit tertutup, dan...gurat gurat mimpi tercetak jelas dipipi putihnya.

"Hey...morning beautiful" Pemuda berusia 20 tahun menyapa dengan senyuman menawan, kedua tangan besarnya kini menangkup wajah gadis didepannya.

"mmmmmmm" Masih gumaman malas yang diberikan gadis itu, dengan wajah yang ditempelkan kedada pemuda yang kini terkikik geli melihat tingkah khas bangun tidurnya.

"Aigoo...Mykitty baby...ayo mandi, jam delapan kuliah dari Prof. Park bukan? Dan kau tidak mau pulang dengan setumpuk paper yang tidak berguna itu bukan?" Pemuda penerus kerajaan bisnis Choi itu melepaskan dekapan manja sang gadis, memaksanya untuk membuka mata dengan sempurna.

"Hmmm...cukup paper tentang aktifitas mitokondria minggu lalu, no more..."

"Makanya, lagipula Wonnie harus ikut mendampingi penandatanganan kontrak baru bersama Paman Shin jam sembilan, kalau Kyunnie tidak siap dalam setengah jam dipastikan sopir yang akan mengantarmu ke kampus, bagaimana?"

"Noooooo, kajja Kyunnie mau mandi sekarang" Gadis bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun itu melompat berdiri "Gendooonnnngggg" kedua tangannya direntangkan menunggu pemuda bertubuh tegap didepannya memberikan gendongan khas koala.

Huppp...Choi Kyuhyun melompat kegendongan Choi Siwon sang saudara kembar. Melingkarkan lengannya keleher tegap sang saudara dengan kaki yang melilit pinggang kokoh itu.

Sepasang anak kembar itu kini tertawa lepas, melepaskan kebahagiaan yang selalu mereka dapatkan. Kebahagiaan yang selalu mereka ciptakan untuk melengkapi hidup masing-masing. Saling melengkapi dan memberi kebahagiaan satu sama lain menjadi kewajiban yang harus mereka tunaikan. Hidup tanpa orang tua sejak mereka berusia tujuh tahun membuat mereka harus mampu menghadapi kerasnya badai kehidupan hanya berdua.

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun sepasang anak kembar dari pasangan Choi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang meninggal karena tragedi kecelakaan kapal pesiar yang mereka tumpangi untuk berlibur tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan sepasang anak kembar dengan kekayaan yang melimpah ruah.

Persaingan dari kerabat untuk menguasai peninggalan orang tua mereka membuat si kembar saling menjaga satu sama lain. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mereka percayai kecuali pasangan kembarnya. Jika pun ada kerabat yang dipercayai, itu pun hanya sebatas sebagai kepala rumah tangga, dan beruntung mereka selama ini terawat dengan baik berkat hadirnya sepupu jauh sang ibu yang dengan senang hati menjadi kepala rumah tangga keluarga Choi, Kim Heechul seorang wanita dengan tingkat kecerewetan diambang batas, berhasil membesarkan si kembar sampai mereka menginjak kedewasaan kini.

Tapi meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aksi saling menjaga dari si kembar. Choi Siwon selalu menjadi penjaga sempurna untuk Choi Kyuhyun, begitu sebaliknya meskipun terkesan manja dan kolokan tapi Choi Kyuhyun bisa menjadi tempat sandaran bagi Choi Siwon yang telah resmi menjadi penerus dinasti Choi penguasa deretan Rumah Sakit modern dan ternama seantero Korea dan Asia, bahkan Choi Yunho berhasil melebarkan sayap mendirikan pabrik yang memproduksi alat kesehatan modern dan beberapa pabrik farmasi semasa hidupnya.

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun bahkan seakan menjadi fenomena baru di kalangan atas Korea. Pesona fisik keduanya ,menjadi daya tarik tak terbantahkan. Choi Siwon mewarisi sisi tampan dan kesempurnaan fisik sang Ayah dan Choi Kyuhyun menjelma seperti dewi dengan tubuh semampai dibalut kulit putih pucat tanpa cela warisan sang ibu. Sekilas mereka seperti bukanlah anak kembar, wajah mereka jauh dari kata kembar hanya beberapa dari ekspersi mereka yang menunjukan kemiripan. Tetapi fakta bahwa mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan perbedaan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, menjadikan mereka memiliki akta lahir sebagai anak kembar keluarga Choi.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Pekikan kaget bercampur kagum, dan cekikikan bernada genit selalu menjadi pemandangan biasa ketika mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam itu sampai di lot parkir Medical faculty of Kyunghee University. Bahkan hal itu seakan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi kalangan akademisi Universitas ternama itu. Kehadiran sosok Choi Siwon yang mengantar adik kembarnya Choi Kyuhyun selalau menyedot perhatian. Gaya hidup hedonisme dunia hiburan Korea menjadikan warganya terbiasa untuk mengidolakan seseorang dan terkesan terobsesi.

Lihatlah pelataran Medical faculty saat ini, tidak ubah seperti pelataran tempat berlangsungnya konser boyband ternama. Di beberapa sudut tampak mahluk yang didominasi jenis kelamin perempuan bergerombol dan berteriak heboh, bahkan jepretan kamera tidak segan mereka arahkan ke posisi si kembar yang kini tampak tak acuh dengan sekelilingnya, bukannya angkuh tapi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan bosan jika harus selalu menanggapi setiap perhatian yang mereka dapatkan dengan berlebihan.

"Siwonnie, ingat janjimu oke? Jam tujuh di coffe cojje, tanpa terlambat mengerti? " Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi diktatornya pada kembaran tampannya. Tangannya bergerak lincah merapikan simpul dasi Siwon yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Entahlah, tapi rasanya tidak sempuruna jika Kyuhyun belum memberikan sentuhan ahir dihasil karya rutin paginya itu.

"Janji yang mana princess?" Senyuman menggoda kini diberikan Siwon pada gadis cantik didepannya

"Yak...jangan pura-pura lupa Tuan Choi, Jum'at malam adalah waktunya menikmati indahnya makanan manis. Atau kau lebih memilih menemaniku insomnia di gamecentre, pilih mana tampan?" Kyuhyun menyentil ujung hidung mancung Siwon, menghasilkan pekikan iritasi dari gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi setia memata-matai dengan terang-terangan aksi menawan si kembar Choi.

"Sepertinya menikmati wajah manis berlepotan coklat dan cream jauh lebih menarik daripada menyaksikan alien-alien virtual itu berserakan manjadi bangkai ditanganmu."

Dan mmppftt...ujung jari Kyuhyun digigit Siwon, ujung jari pelaku penyentilan hidung kebanggaannya. Kyuhyun kontan meringis, tapi kemudian tertawa geli ketika dirasakan gelitikan dari ujung lidah kembarannya.

Apa yang terjadi disekitarnya? Terjadi kekecewaan masal diiringi teriakan  
'kyaaaaaaa' , dan lagi-lagi hal tersebut tidak sedikitpun mengganngu si kembar Choi. Bahkan rutinitas Choi Siwon untuk mencium sayang dahi kembarannya tidak hilang meski kilatan blitz menyerbu mereka.

" Janji menunggu jemputan dari sopir Kang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap

"Janji tidak membuat onar dengan _partner of crime-_mu itu?

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya

"Janji menelponku saat makan siang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis

"Janji..."

Cup

Sebuah kecupan tepat di _dimple_ Siwon menghentikan perjanjian protektif sepihak sang kakak.

" Tapi tidak janji untuk tidak memberiku tugas paper tambahan jika aku datang terlambat lima menit saja Oppa.." Kyunyun setengah berlari menuju _hall _gedung fakultas berbaur dengan mahasiswa lain, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpana dengan kata terahir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Demi arwah kedua orang tuanya yang kini damai di Surga, Choi Siwon selalu merasakan euforia jika dipanggil Oppa oleh Kyuhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan, hanya saja sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun yang menganggap Siwon hanya kebetulan lima belas menit lebih tua darinya tidak pantas dipanggil 'Oppa', dan Siwon berasa mendapat _previlage_ tersendiri ketika Kyuhyun dengan sukarela memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Kyuhyun-ah...SSsstt Choi Kyuhyun" Desisan setengah berbisik terdengar dari deretan meja praktikum nomor tiga dari belakang tempat seorang mahasiswa bertubuh jangkung-kelewat jangkung sibuk dengan _cadaver_ (istilah untuk mayat atau organ tubuh yang diawetkan untuk kepentingan praktikum atau penelitian) garapannya.

"Hey...Kyun-aaahhhhh" Nada tak sabar kini terdengar

Dan Bletaakkk

Kepala sendi dari tulang femur mendarat mulus dikepala jenius Shim Changmin, namja yang dari tadi merusak keheningan ruangan praktikum laboratoium anatomi dengan bisikan-bisikan tidak pentingnya.

" Shim Cangmin-ssi, jika tugasmu telah selesai silahkan tinggal ruangan, atau _cadaver-cadaver_ di ruang penyimpanan akan senang kau bersihkan jika aksi berisikmu itu masih terdengar diruangan ini." Teguran dingin dari asisten laboratorium anatomi menyapa indera pendengaran Shim Changmin, pemilik GPA tertinggi diseluruh Fakultas Kedokteran.

Bwwweeeeehhhh...Kyuhyun membalas Changmin dengan leletan lidah dan berlalu ke meja pengawas sebelum tulang yang sama mendarat dikepalanya.

Dan tidak lama Changmin tergesa menyusulnya, sebelum teman yang diklaim Changmin sebagai partner sehidup semati itu berlalu dan menghilang lalu melewatkan kesempatan makan siang bersama di tempat keramatnya di cafetaria kampus, OH NOO Changmin akan memperjuangkan dengan mati-matian untuk bisa makan siang bersama dengan Kyuhyun,karena hanya gadis itulah yang bisa mentoleransi dengan tulus hasratnya akan makanan dan sabar menunggui pemilik wajah kekanakan itu menghabiskan waktu berharganya di cafetaria.

Grepp...pelukan dileher Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah gadis itu ketika keluar dari gedung laboratorium terpadu berlantai enam.

"Yak...cari mati eoh? Kalau leherku patah bagaimana?" Teriak Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Changmin yang kini merangkul pundaknya.

"Eiiyyy mana berani temanmu yang tampan ini menggores sedikit saja boneka kristal milik yang mulia Choi Siwon, riwayatku akan tamattt" Changmin langsung menggerakan telapak tangan didepan lehernya pertanda 'skakmat'

"Ahahhaaa... Selalu berlebihan" Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Changmin, sedikit kesusahan mengingat pria itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aww..baby,kau bisa menghancurkan masa depan dunia kedokteran dengan mencederai kepalaku yang berharga ini"

"Diamlah Shim, atau kulaporkan kau ke Siwonnie karena berani memanggilku baby"

"Yah...kau gila, bisa-bisa kembaranmu itu membabat habis semua dokter bermarga Shim di seluruh Rumah Sakit di negara ini. Dan kami harus menerima nasib jadi gelandangan ber IQ tinggi?"

Dan kembali tawa riang yang bisa didengar dari duo jenius Fakultas Kedokteran ini. Sebuah sisi lain dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun, tidak hanya terkenal sebagai kembaran Choi Siwon dan kekayaan keluarganya. Tapi juga sebagai sahabat Shim Changmin, titisan dokter jenius di Korea. Persahabatan yang bukan persahabatan biasa, karena dari sejak dahulu keluarga Shim yang merupakan keluarga dokter terkemuka adalah dokter andalan disetiap Rumah Sakit Hanyang Hospital, deretan Rumah Sakit yang dimiliki keluarga Choi tepatnya dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun saat ini. Keluarga Shim lah yang berperan besar mempertahankan dinasti keluarga Choi ketika ditinggal Choi Yunho.

Dua porsi Spagheti bolognaise dengan extra beef, satu porsi chicken burger yang kini sedang dilahap habis dan sepiring french fries yang telah menyusut setengahnya tersaji didepan namja bermarga Shim itu. Dan semangkuk gelatto masih dalam list pesanan.

Didepannya gadis pemilik mata sewarna lelehan karamel yang dibingkai bulu mata lentik bak boneka sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang diujung telpon.

"Oh ayolah Siwonnie...berhentilah mengurusi berkas-berkas tak berguna itu, ajaklah asisten monkey-mu itu untuk makan siang." Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Kyuhyun mengehentikan kunyahannya demi berbicara dengan kembarannya di telepon, dan kini sibuk memberi ceramah gratis tentang kebiasaan Choi Siwon melewatkan makan siang karena terlalu sibuk.

" **Tidak bisa baby, berkas-berkas tidak berguna tapi penting bagi masa depan keluarga kita itu menunggu untuk di fax ke Jepang. Kurasa seporsi pizza bisa membantu selama perjalananku ke kampus".**

"Ke kampus? Demi Tuhan Siwonnie...bukannya pihak kampus sudah memberi dispensasi untukmu selama seminggu?" Kyuhyun tidak menurunkan nada hawatirnya

"**Errrr...ada beberapa tugas mata kuliah yang tidak bisa kulewatkan, tidak selamanya perlakuan istimewa selalu kudapatkan bukan? Yah..beberapa Profesor masih belum bisa memberikan dispensasi penuh untuku. Bagaimana makan siangmu Kyunnie? Mencuci tangan dengan benar sebelum makan? Jangan sampai racun pengawet mayat itu ikut tertelan bersama makan siangmu,hoekk..."**

"Hiiiiissshhh kau kira...Yak Shim Changmin berani kau habiskan milkshake milikku,,,"

"**Kyunnie...apa Changmin ada didepanmu saat ini?"** Perubahan nada bicara Siwon jelas menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Y-Ya..tadi kami praktikum bersama dan.." Jelas Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya karena kelepasan bicara.

" **Dan dia mendengar semua pembicaraan kita?!"** Baiklah sepertinya ada yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

" Emmhh mungkin...tapi"

"**Tutup teleponya Choi Kyuhyun, bukankah kita sepakat akan berbicara berdua saja. Selesaikan makan siangmu dan kurasa mata kuliah selanjutnya menantimu. Bye..'**

Tuuuutttttttttttt

Nada telpon yang ditutup sepihak membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa Siwon menutup telponya sepihak hanya karena Kyuhyun berbicara didepan Changmin? Salahsatu sifat Siwon yang tidak bisa berubah sejak dulu, tidak menyukai ketika saat-saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun digannggu orang lain meskipun hanya sekedar berbicara ditelpon. Saat berdua dengan Kyuhyun adalah saat ketika semua rasa memiliki satu sama lain bisa diekspresikan dengan berbagai cara, dan hanya mereka berdua yang menikmatinya. Tidak ada celah bagi orang lain untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" helaan napas panjang Choi Kyuhyun menarik perhatian pria diseberang meja yang kini nampak puas dengan makan siangnya.

" Tsk...yang mulia Choi Siwon. Jinjja..." Ledek changmin yang memperhatikan wajah kesal sahabatnya.

"Mwo?" Rengut Kyuhyun, sepotong French Fries dikunyahnya dengan malas.

"Apa tidak merasa bosan eoh? "

"Maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah...si kembar Choi yang tidak terpisahkan, apa harus kulaporkan pada media moment tak terpisahkan The Chois bahkan ketika mereka terpisah jarak? Kuyakin itu menjadi berita menarik yang akan diburu meski moment itu sudah ratusan atau ribuan kali dimuat dimedia. Apa menurutmu kalian tidak aneh?" Seringaian kini menghiasi sudut bibir Shim Changmin.

"Mwo?"

" Hahaha...aku sangat menunggu saat kalian menikah dan hidup dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kurasa itu menjadi fase kehidupan terberat dari si Kembar Choi. Dan berani taruhan kalian akan membuang pasangan kalian kelak demi bisa terus bersama seperti kembar dempet yang gagal operasi." Sindiran tajam has Shim Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun kehabisan ide untuk membalas.

"Yak...Shim!" Hanya teriakan yang mampu dilontarkan Kyuhyun ketika kaki-kaki panjang Changmin meninggalkan cafetaria, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun dan bill tagihan yang disodorkan pelayan cafetaria yang harus dibayar Kyuhyun.

Sementara diujung sana, disebuah ruang kantor yang luas dengan dinding kaca besar menghadap keluar, mempertontokan pemadangan kota seoul yang sibuk dan indah disaat yang bersamaan.

Duduk dikursi nyaman President perusahaan dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang sejak tadi mengurut keningnya. Kelelahan tercetak jelas diwajahnya, tanggung jawab yang tinggi yang ada dipundaknya, membuat pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu beberapa kali menghela napas berat. Menjalankan perusahaan yang telah dia lakoni sejak masa duduk di Sekolah Menengah menjadi sekolah khusus baginya untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa dari usianya. Berkutat dengan segala laporan perusahaan, kebijakan para pemegang saham dan badai krisis ekonomi yang siap menghantam selalu menjadi menu hariannya, terlebih isu sensitif seputar pelayanan ditiap Rumah Sakit miliknya yang selalu jadi sorotan berbagai pihak. Peran gandanya sebagai mahasiswa Bisnis Management menjadikan konsentarsinya kadang terurai. Berterimakasihlah kepada sang Ayah yang mewariskan otak cerdas dan disiplin yang diterapkan sang Ibu yang kini diteruskan oleh Kepala Rumah Tangga Keluarga Choi.

Tapi yang menjadi fokus perhatainnya saat ini adalah perbincangan ditelpon dengan sang adik kembar beberapa saat lalu. Siwon selalu menikmati saat-saat berbicara berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun, ketika tubuh dan pikirannya lelah dengan berbagai hal, suara Kyuhyun menjadi pelepas lelah yang paling berharga, meskipun hanya berupa obrolan ringan yang kadang tidak memiliki makna. Sungguh Siwon tidak pernah bisa bertahan tanpa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun meski baru berpisah dua atau tiga jam saja. Maka sesibuk apappun dirinya atau Kyuhyun, sekedar berbicara ditelpon menjadi suatu kewajiban, dan mereka berdua menyadari itu sebagai kebutuhan.

Suatu fakta yang menganggu pemilik fisik nyaris sempurna itu adalah kenyataan kalau kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi siang harus diikuti oleh pihak ketiga,Shim Changmin. Orang yang dikenal baik oleh Siwon bahkan bisa dikatakan juga menjadi teman Siwon. Hanya saja Changmin lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun dibanding dirinya karena keduanya memiliki obsesi yang sama terhadap game dan makanan juga menimba ilmu yang sama di bidang kedokteran. Shim Changmin yang harus meneruskan tradisi keluarga dan Kyuhyun yang bersikukuh ingin menjadi dokter demi ingin mengobati Siwon ketika Siwon sakit.

Motivasi yang terksesan konyol dan main-main, mengingat Kyuhyun pernah berteriak histeris ketika ada seorang dokter wanita yang membuka baju Siwon untuk diperiksa ketika Siwon sakit. Kyuhyun histeris dan hampir memukul sang dokter jika tidak dicegah, Kyuhyun tidak terima Siwonnie-nya disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan sejak itu Kyuhyun kecil berjanji hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh Siwonnie dan dia sendiri yang akan menjadi dokter pribadi bagi Siwon. Awalanya itu dianggap sebagai tindakan posesif saudara kandung, tapi melihat keseriusan Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau Siwon merasakan kehangatan saat mengingatnya. Lagipula tidak buruk ketika dirinya belajar bisnis untuk menjalankan perusahaan yang menaungi beberapa Rumah Sakit dan Pabrik alat kesehatan dan farmasi sedangkan kembaranya menjadi dokter, perpaduan yang klop menurutnya.

"Yakin tidak mau menjemput Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah?" sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya dari arah belakang.

Seorang pria berusia 23 tahun dengan tangan menjinjing kantong kertas bertuliskan nama sebuah restoran cepat saji menghampiri Siwon. Lee Hyukjae asisten kepercayaan Siwon sekaligus senior dikampusnya. Seteleh lulus kuliah, Hyukjae langsung direkrut oleh Choi Siwon untuk menjadi orang kepercayaannya.

"Kyuhyun akan dijemput sopir Kang, Hyung. Lagipula jam dua nanti kita harus menghadiri pertemuan di Hanyang bukan?" Siwon kini mengalihkan fokusnya kearah pemuda yang menyodorkan seporsi paket makan siang komplit.

"Apa tidak hawatir belahan jiwamu itu kabur ke game center dengan pria Shim itu?" Sebuah candaan menghentikan gerakan sumpit Choi Siwon.

"Kurasa tidak, Kyunnie sudah berjanji." Tapi tetap saja kehawatiran nampak jelas dari wajah Siwon, topik tentang Kyuhyun tidak pernah ditanggapi dengan main-main oleh Siwon." Dan stop menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai belahan jiwaku, dia itu adiku Hyung, dan asal kau tahu kami berbagi air ketuban yang sama saat dalam rahim eomma."

"Hahaha...itulah kenapa kukatakan dia sebagai belahan jiwamu Choi Sajang. Dan kurasa kalian memang tidak akan pernah terpisahkan." Ucap Lee Hyukjae dengan tatapan penuh arti terhadap atasan yang saat istirahat seperti ini berubah menjadi _hobae-_nya.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti itu?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon, pertanyaan yang tidak sengaja dia ucapkan.

"Menurutmu?"

Keduanya kini larut dalam keheningan, makanan yang disantapnya seperti tawar saja karena Siwon masih memikirkan perkataan asistennya, dan sekelebat rasa kesalnya kembali menyeruak ketika mengingat Kyuhyun makan siang berdua dengan orang lain dan parahnya orang itu menjadi ornag ketiga ketika Siwon berbicara ditelpon dengan Kyuhyun.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Choi Siwon menapakan kakinya di kediaman Choi. Sopir Kang memberikan ucapan selamat malam kepada Tuan Mudanya yang dijawab Siwon dengan senyuman lelah. Pertemuan di Hanyang yang dihadiri para dokter senior Hanyang Hospital di seluruh Korea berlarut ke acara minum khas para tetua. Choi Siwon tidak akan membiarkan cap sebagai penerus Choi yang tidak tahu tata krama dengan tidak ikut serta menghadiri acara minum itu. Meski resiko kekecawaan dari saudara kembarnya karena membatalkan acara menikmati makanan manis di Jum'at malam yang akan diterimanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan jam berapa dia akan pulang, Siwon sangat tahu saudara cantiknya pasti sedang dalam posisi siap meledak.

Kediaman Choi selalu tampak lengang seperti biasa, terlebih diwaktu tengah malam seperti saat ini. Kediaman ini hanya dihuni tiga orang dan sepuluh pengurus rumah tangga yang bertugas bergantian. Meski begitu kediaman ini tidak pernah kehilangan kehangatannya, karena keberadaan si kembar Choi yang setiap saat akan selalu diteriaki oleh Kim Heechul ketika mereka berulah disetiap sudut rumah.

Siwon menyeret langkahnya menuju tangga tempat ruang privasinya berada, ucapan selamat malam dari pengurus rumah yang masih terjaga demi menunggu kepulangannya hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Sungguh yang ingin dilakukan Siwon saat ini adalah bergabung dengan saudara tersayangnya dan terlelap dalam dekapan hangat dikamar utama keluarga Choi, kamar yang ditempati sikembar sejak kepergian kedua orangtuanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati ruang baca, lampu baca yang masih menyala menarik perhatiannya. Disalahsatu kursi yang bederet mengelilingi meja panjang ditengah ruangan, duduk seorang wanita dengan gaun malam berbahan sutera. Tangannya sibok membolak-balik buku ensiklopedia tebal, gelas champagne yang tinggal setengah tepat berada didepannya.

"Heenim? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Sapa Siwon dengan heran, berada di ruang baca kediaman Choi bukanlah tipikal wanita berusia 45 tahun yang tetap memancarkan pesona anak perempuan Kim yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya.

"Oh...kau pulang Siwon-ah" Perempuan cantik yang lebih suka di panggil Heenim oleh keponakan kembarnya. "Kemarilah..." Heechul memberi isyarat kepada Siwon untuk mendekat dan menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya.

Meski lelah Siwon tidak berani membantah wanita yang telah mengurusnya tiga belas tahun ini.

"Lelah Chagi?" Usapan sayang mendarat dipundak Siwon, memijatnya perlahan.

"mmmmm" Siwon menikmati perlakuan hangat Heechul, otot-ototnya sedikit mengendur.

"Kyuhyun-mu tidak berhenti merajuk,bahkan dia mengancam akan menjatuhkan Heebum kekolam air mancur jika sopir Kang tidak mau mengantarnya ketempatmu berada." Heenchul mengernyit mengingat tingkah kolokan keponakan manisnya. "Beruntung Joanne datang, dan menwarkan diri untuk membuatkannya Merrow Cake. Hmmm anak itu memang pecandu makanan manis, sampai saat ini aku tidak percaya dia bisa bertahan hanya dengan memakan makanan itu sekali dalam seminggu."

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan sedikit lega mendapati fakta bahwa Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan Jum'at malamnya tanpa makanan manis.

"Tapi dia sepertinya tetap kesal,well...itu menjadi bagianmu" Heechul mengamati perubahan raut muka Siwon. Dia sangat paham kuatnya ikatan antara mereka, hanya Siwon yang bisa meredam kekesalan bahkan kemarahan Kyuhyun dan Siwon-lah yang sering mejadi sumber kekesalan Kyuhyun. Seperti malam ini, Siwon melanggar janjinya untuk menemani Kyuhyun menikmati makanan manis di pastry shop favoritnya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, dan terlihat bodoh dimata Heechul.

"Apa semua tetua Hanyang masih dengan kebiasaannya meminum arak beras?" Tanay Heechul disela-sela menyesap champagne ditangannya.

Siwon hanya menangannguk dan menuangkan Champagne ke gelas Heeechul yang sudah kosong.

"Tsk..tsk...tetua merepotkan. Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa lelah?"

"Ye?"

"Jadi mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kalian?"

Siwon mulai merasa resah dengan pertanyaan dari sepupu jauh ibunya itu. "Tentang kami? Aku dan Kyunnie maksudmu?"

"Jadi mereka benar belum mengatakannya. yaiiisshhh bahkan mereka mengatakannya padaku seolah-olah mereka akan segera mendesakmu."

"Heenim apa kau mulai mabuk? Ada apa dengan kami? Mendesak tentang apa? Apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa ada baiknya aku mengatakannya padamu lebih awal Siwon-ah". Heechul menatap lekat pemuda yang selama ini telah dirawat dan dibesarkannya seperti anak sendiri.

"Heenim,berhenti membuatku penasaran."

"Well, beberapa waktu lalu tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu beberapa tetua Hanyang meminta bertemu denganku. Tapi Siwon-ah ini hanya pertemuan biasa, aku tidak tahu maksud mereka sebenarnya" Heechul mencoba menangkap setiap perubahan air muka Siwon.

"Apa yang mereka katakan Bibi Kim?" Panggilan bibi dari Siwon menjadi pertanda permasalahan akan menjadi serius.

" Errrr mereka mulai memikirkan masa depan kalian Siwon-ah. Kalian sudah dewasa, dan mereka berpikir saatnya menata rencana yang lebih matang untuk kalian".

Heechul makin lekat mengamati raut wajah keponakannya, dan sejauh ini masih belum tertebak.

"Tetua selalu merasa bangga dengan kemampuanmu dalam memimpin perusahaan, dan mereka tidka pernah dan tidak akan meragukannya. Hanya ada sedikit hal yang selama ini mungkin luput dari perhatianmu." Heechul perlu untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyak untuk bisa tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Terutama tentang adikmu"

Perubahan instensitas tatapan Siwon yang menajam menajdi pertanda pemuda itu terpengaruh dengan perkataan Heechul.

"Be-berapa tetua mulai menyarankan bagi kita-terutama buatmu untuk mulai berpikir tentang calon pendamping Kyuhyun."

Srraaakkkk...

Mantel yang sejak tadi dipegang Siwon terlepas dan jatuh kelantai,Kegeliasahan mulai menyergapnya.

"Kyuhyun...dia masih berusia dua puluh Bibi, Yah...sama denganku maksudku."

Heechul tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh tangan Siwon yang tampak bergetar, menyalurkan ketenangan pada ponakan kesayangannya.

"Tentu, itu juga yang Bibi katakan kepada mereka. Mereka mengerti Siwon, cukup mengerti. Hanya saja, tetua Hanyang ingin kalian mulai merencanakan masa depan keluarga Choi. Mereka tidak pernah ragu untuk tetap setia pada keluarga ini, hanya mereka mengaharapkan rencana terbaik untuk kalian."

"Apa mereka ingin merencakan perjodohan buat kami?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Hal itu tidak pernah mereka pikirkan. Tapi jika memungkinkan, pilihan dari putra-putri keluarga tetua adalah yang terbaik'

"Bibi.."

"Tenang Siwon, mereka tidak menyebutkan kalian harus memilih siapa. Jika kalian sudah memilih atau ingin memilih dari keluarga lain mereka tidak pernah keberatan. Seperti halnya Ayahmu yang lebih memilih Ibumu, padahal Ibumu adalah asing bagi tetua." Heechul mengusap lembut lengan Siwon, menyalurkan kepercayaan kepadanya. "Tapi mereka cukup tertarik dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan cucu tetua Shim, Shim Changmin. Bahkan beberapa tetua merasa senang dengan kedekatan mereka."

Tatapan tajam, dan rahang yang mengeras ciri khas keluarga Choi tak luput dari perhatian Heechul.

"Dengar Siwon-ah, mereka tidak mendesakmu. Hanya saja, akan bijaksana jika kau mulai memiIkrkanya. Terutama tentang Kyuhyun, Bibi rasa menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk mencari pilihan yang terbaik'

Duagh...

Ada hantaman kasat mata yang dirasakan Siwon didadanya. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang susah untuk dijelaskan, dan Siwon merasa napasnya memberat dan sulit.

"Bi-Bibi...A-apa Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkannya?"

"Bibi rasa iya, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu dan dia sepenuhnya percaya padamu Siwon-ah. Bibi percaya itu..."

"Tapi..." Siwon bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya terasa meninggalkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya kosong, tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

"Siwon-ah gwaenchana?" Heechul menatap hawatir dan mengusap butiran keringat dikening Siwon. "Hari ini seprtinya melelahkan buatmu. Maaf bukan maksud Bibi untuk medesakmu. Tapi Bibi harap kamu mulai memikirkan perkataan tetua. Bibi selalu ada dipihak kalian sayang, jangan kau ragukan." Heechul meraih kepala Siwon dan mengecup puncak kepala pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Istirahatlah, Kyuhyun-mu akan gelisah dalam tidurnya."

Gelayut kegelisahan tak bisa Siwon hindari, terlebih ketika mendapati sosok yang kini terlelap damai. Sosok yang selalu tampak indah dimata Siwon, sosok yang selalu menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap kuat dan memenangkan setiap pergulatan kehidupan.

Perlahan dihampirinya sosok indah itu, pipi putihnya bahkan masih nampak bersinar meskipun dengan pencahayaan sangat minim berpendar dalam kamar mewah itu.

Cup...

Lama siwon mendaratkan ciumannya didahi Kyuhyun, bahkan dia hampir menangis dalam ciumannya. Ada rasa berat yang tidak mampu dia definisikan dan yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah mendekap erat tubuh ramping Kyuhyun, melindunginya, melingkupinya dengan semua keindahan rasa yang selama ini dia tanamkan pada sosok itu. Siwon bahkan melupakan dan tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang belum dibersihkan dari seharian beraktifitas. Dia tidak mau bernajak sedetikpun, biar saja Kyuhyun akan murka pada pagi hari demi mendapati Siwon memeluknya semalaman tanpa sempat ganti baju.

Siwon menyelinap kedalam selimut hangat yang menyelimuti Kyuhyun,berbaring berhadapan, dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga dia bisa menangkap dengan jelas tahi lalat dibawah mata Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak pernah menyangka, jika gadis kecilnya akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu indah. Bahkan Siwon selalu berusaha menulikan telinga ketika tidak sengaja mendapati beberapa pria mengagumi keindahan paras Kyuhyun, berpura-pura tidak mendengar agar tinjunya tidak melayang kewajah pria-pria kelaparan itu.

Ujung jarinya menelusuri setiap inchi garis wajah Kyuhuyun, bahkan meksipun memejamkan mata, jari-jarinya bisa melukiskan kesempurnaan gadis itu. Mata yang selalu bersinar indah dengan iris sewarna lelehan karamel, bulu mata yang halus,lentik dan panjang. Hidung runcing yang identik dengan hidungnya, pipi putih yang selalu tampak indah dengan semburat mempesona dan kini ujung jarinya berhenti di belahan bibir berkontur halus, lembut. Siwon membuka matanya, dan menatap sendu belahan yang menggoda itu.

Siwon menarik tangannya secepat mungkin, berusaha mengatur napas untuk meredam sesuatu yang mendesak dari dalam tubuhnya. Melingkarkan lengan kokohnya kepinggang ramping adik kembarannya, menarik kepalan Kyuhyun agar bersandar dihamparan dada bidangnya. Menyesap sedalam mungkin aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun, aroma paling menyenangkan dan selalu menjadi favoritnya. Siwon terus mengecupi puncak kepala Kyuhyun sebanyak dan semampu dia bisa.

"Jaljjayo...baby" Bisiknya. Sebelum mendarat ciuman terakhir diceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Apa Kyuhyun tidur?

Jawabannya tidak!

Gadis itu kini mati-matian menahan gejolak dalam dadanya. Perlakuan sang Kakak menghasilkan letupan-letupan kecil disekitar tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya dia membalas apa yang dilakukan Siwon sebanyak yang Siwon berikan bahkan lebih. Terlebih semua perbincangan Siwon dan Bibinya terekam jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin melompat kedalam pelukan Siwon dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia merasakan sakit dalam dadanya. Sakit yang teramat sangat, dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya.

Air matanya hampir saja jatuh demi mendapatkan sentuhan-sentuhan halus dari Siwon, sang penjaganya, lelaki satu-satunya dalam hidupnya kini. Dengan mata yang berembun Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukan hangat sang kakak, mencoba mencari obat untuk rasa sakit dalam dadanya. Tapi rasa sakit yang bertambah yang dia rasakan ketika mengingat perbincangan yang tidak sengaja dia dengar ketika akan menyambut kepulangan Siwon.

Begitu dengkuran halus dari Siwon menyaa telinganya, maka air mata Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Isakan tertahan dengan tubuh yang gemetar, berusaha disembunyikan Kyuhyun dalam dekapan hangat Siwon.

"Aku harus bagaimana Siwonnie..." Lirihnya...

Dunia macam apa yang harus mereka hadapi kelak? Bolehkah mereka egois dengan memiliki hidup mereka hanya untuk berdua saja?

To Be Cont...

**Annyeong...saya kembali mencoba membagi apa yang selama ini tersimpan dalam imajinasi saya.**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari potongan scene anime yang tidak sengaja saya temuka di Youtube, gak tau judulnya apa, tapi saya sangat suka. Tapi itu hanya potongan scene berdurasi tidak lebih dari 10 menit. Jadi keseluhan line story-nya murni hasil imajinasi otak saya yang sedikit harus dibengkellll...**

**Silahkan untuk dinikmati dan beri masukan jika berkenan...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: - Choi Siwon**

**Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Hwang Tiffany**

**others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu,GS, Incest. Jadi jika tidak suka dan merasa terganggu tidak usah mencoba untuk membacanya.**

**Tentang Typo(s), saya sudah mencoba mengeditnya, tapi yah begitulah kacamata minus saya hanya sedikit membantu, jadi maaf kalau tidak nyaman.**

**LOVE OF EDEN**

**Chapter 2**:

"Siwonnie...apa kau lelah?"

"Heumm...?" Gumam Siwon yang kini menikmati halusnya helaian rambut Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya.

Angin sore dipenghujung musim gugur mampu membuat tubuh menggigil, tapi tidak bagi kedua sosok yang kini berpelukan erat di bawah pohon yang meranggas menyisakan sisa-sisa daun yang belum koyak tergerus musim. Rasa hangat selalu mereka rasakan, ketika mereka bersama, berpelukan, meresapi momentum yang tidak pernah sedikitpun terasa bosan.

"Hey...Siwonnie." Rengek Kyuhyun, tubuhnya kini bergeser dan duduk tepat dipangkuan Siwon dengan dada saling menempel menselaraskan harmoni helaan napas.

"Ya..sayang?!" Siwon masih asik memejamkan mata, keheningan _Funeral Hill_ disudut kota Seoul memberikan sensasi menenangkan, dan Siwon suka itu. Sudah jadi kebiasaan si kembar Choi untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya sebulan sekali, dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk dibawah pohon _Pokkot_, menikmati keheningan berdua saja.

"Siwonnie...apa terasa berat?" Kini Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Siwon. Menjadikan rambutnya menutupi sebagian besar wajah kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Mmmmm...Itulah kenapa mulai bulan depan kita merubah jadwal menikmati makanan manisnya menjadi dua minggu sekali,bagaimana heum? Pipimu bertambah gempal baby..." Siwon mencubit pipi putih Kyuhyuh, menghasilkan kerucut imut di bibir plum warisan sang Ibu.

"Yak...Siwonnie Pabbo." Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan ringan dipunggung Siwon, disusul kekehan gemas dari sang kakak. "Menjagaku, apa melelahkan?" Lirih Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya mendakap erat punggung kokoh sang kakak.

Hening...hanya gemerisik angin yang terdengar di kompleks pemakaman itu.

"Kyuhyunnie...apa kau merasa lelah?"

"Iiisshhh..."

Jedduukk...

Kyuhyun menyatukan dahi mereka dengan sesdikit keras.

"Awww...kalau ketampananku hilang karena gegar otak bagaimana?"Siwon mengusap halus kening Kyuhyun dan menatap langsung kedua bola mata bak boneka dihadapannya. "Kalau Kyunnie tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk menjagaku, maka itulah juga jawabanku. Meski Kyunnie merasa lelah, maka Siwonnie selamanya tidak akan pernah lelah. Bagaimana?"

Cup!

Kyuhyun menghujani ciuman dikening Siwon

Sekali

Dua kali

Tiga kali...dan seterusnya dan diahiri dengan dekapan erat pada leher lelaki kesayangannya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak pernah sanggup membayangkan jika suatu hari Siwon lelah untuk menjaganya, bosan untuk mengawasinya dan memilih menyerahkan dirinya pada penjagaan orang lain. Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah bisa membayangkan jika ada orang lain selain dirinya yang harus Siwon jaga dan lindungi. Tidak, dia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

Rasa sesak kembali dirasakan Kyuhyun kala mengingat beberapa peristiwa belakangan ini. Percakapan Siwon dan bibinya yang tidak sengaja dia dengar, juga sikap terang-terangan salahsatu cucu perempuan tetua Hanyang, Hwang Miyoong.

**Flash back**

"Kyuhyun-ssi...?!"

Sebuah sapaan mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari _Guyton's Physiology_ yang sejak tadi ditekuninya.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan senyum menawan berdiri dihadapannya, matanya tampak berbinar mendapati orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya diseluruh penjuru fakultas kedokteran, kini duduk sendiri di sudut _hall_ fakultas.

"Mi-Miyoong-ssi?" Kyuhyun tampak kaget dengan kehadiran sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Masalahnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu yakin nama diucapkannya adalah benar, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingat kapan terahir kali dia bertemu dengan sosok itu.

"Annyeong...sudah lama rasanya tidak bertemu. Senangya Kyuhyun-ssi masih mengingat namaku, meski sebenarnya orang-orang sudah tidak memanggilku dengan nama saja Tiffany,semua orang memanggilku begitu" Gadis itu kini duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun, dan meletakan dua boks ukuran sedang tepat dimeja yang memisahkan tempat duduk mereka.

"Annyeong..Tif-Fany-ssi?." Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebingungannya. Matanya menyipit melihat gelagat-gelagat tidak biasa dari gadis seumuran yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Membaca buku setebal itu? Memusingkan..." Dan kini Tiffany mengeluarkan kikikan geli, yang sedikit aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

"Boleh bertanya sesuatu?"Kyuhyun menutup buku ribuan halaman yang memang terlihat memusingkan, dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada gadis yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berada di kampusnya."Mungkin ada yang bisa dibantu Tiffany-ssi?" Frontal Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku seperti orang yang membutuhkan bantuan?"

"Mungkin,mengingat tempat ini bukan tempat umum yang bisa selalu dikunjungi siapa saja. Kurasa hanya yang berkepentingan saja yang mau mengunjungi kampus ini." Kyuhyun masih belum mengurangi fokusnya terhadap gadis yang menurutnya terlalu imitasi.

"Mmmm...Choi Kyuhyun yang masih sama"

"..."

"Kalau kukatakan aku tiba-tiba mengingatmu saat melihat pastry itu bagaimana? Macaroon-macaroon yang terlihat lucu dan manis" Tiffany menyodorkan boks langsung kehadapan Kyuhyun.

Mata kyuhyun membulat, dan meyakini kalau gadis yang kini ada dihadapannya benar-benar memasang sikap imitasi terhadapnya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menyuapku? Tapi untuk apa?" Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap macaroon-macaroon yang sebenarnya menggiurkan itu tanpa minat.

"Ahahaha...benar-benar tidak berubah. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap ramah sedikit saja kepada orang lain? Kurasa kembaranmu dapat melakukannya dengan baik" Kini Tiffany mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun, dan menyimpulkan seratus persen kalau gadis yang dihadapannya berbeda dengan Choi Siwon yang notabene saudara kembar Choi Kyuhyun.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?"

"Nona Choi, tidak perlu kujelaskan sedekat apa hubungan keluarga kita bukan? Kurasa pertemuan tahunan semua tetua Hanyang dengan keluarga Choi bisa menjelaskan semua itu. Secara teori seharusnya kita menjadi dekat atau setidaknya berteman,seperti yang kau lakukan dengan cucu tetua Shim."

Kyuhyun sekilas menangkap seringaian diraut cantik cucu salahsatu tetua Hanyang, Tetua Hwang yang memang terkenal dekat dengan keluarganya. "Apa sekarang ini Tiffany-ssi sedang mengajukan sebuah pertemanan?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

"Ommo Kyuhyun-ssi...bisakah tidak sefrontal itu?" Senyum dibuat-dibuat kini jelas dapat ditangkap Kyuhyun. "Sebagai adik dari Presiden Choi, bukankah wajar jika akrab dengan anggota keluarga tetua Hanyang? Dengaku misalnya,tidak hanya dengan Shim Changmin."

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung, pasalnya baru kali ini ada orang yang menganggapnya tidak dekat dengan para tetua. Hal itu benar diakuinya, Kyuhyun memang jarang terlibat dengan urusan seperti itu. Cukuplah kakaknya yang menangani semuanya, dan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun merasa tertohok dengan ucapan cucu perempuan tetua Hwang.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai masukan Tiffany-ssi, kuhargai itu"

"Benarkah?Ahhh senangnya?" Tiffany tiba-tiba memekik gembira dan langsung menggengam tangan Kyuhyun. "Jadi bolehkah kau kupanggil Kyuhyuh-ah?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan perubahan atmosfer diantara mereka.

Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah...Kedua gadis cantik itu kini terlibat obrolan yang cukup lama. Menyita perhatian sekelilingnya mengingat daya tarik fisik dari keduanya. Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit menyadari jika Tiffany sebenarnya bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya, selain Shim Changmin,yang entah kenapa susah ditemuinya hari itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sekali-kali kita harus mengunjungi spa bersama bagaimana? Aku iri dengan kulitmu,indah sekali. Kurasa aku harus mengikuti cara perawatanmu."

"Eh? Kurasa aku bukan orang yang terlalu memperhatikan masalah itu Fanny-ssi."

"Benarkah?Ahh...Kyuhyun-ah kau benar-benar beruntung, kau tahu banyak gadis diluar sana yang menginginkan berada diposisimu?"

"Ye?"

"Tsk...tsk...jangan bilang kau tidak sadar., Choi Kyuhyun yang dipuja bagai dewi dan kembaran dari seorang Choi ada yang bisa sesempurna itu" Binar-binar kagum kini ditampakan Tiffany,terlebih ketika menyebutkan kalimat terahir. Ada semburat merah muda yang kini menghiasi pipi putihnya meski tersamarkan dengan riasan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Fanny-ssi"

"Ehmehmehm...kau tahu, kakak kembarmu itu selalu jadi topik perbincangan? Bahkan beberapa fansclub kakakmu kini memiliki jutaan member?"

"Benarkah?" Ya, Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya tidak tahu, dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa kakanya sangat saja membayangkan bahwa ada jutaan orang diluar sana yang selalu membincangkan kakaknya sedikit diluar dugaan. "Apa saja yang mereka bahas?Kurasa kehidupan Siwonnie biasa-biasa saja"

"Hmmm semuanya, dari informasi dasar, kebiasaan-kebiasaan, baju yang dia pakai, tempat yang dia kunjungi, termasuk moment-moment kalian berdua yang membuat para gadis itu bisa pingsan ditempat."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia memang sering mendapati bidikan kamera ke arahnya,terutama ketika berdua dengan kakaknya. "Apa gadis-gadis itu membenciku dan ingin mencakarku?"

"Mungkin, tapi mereka mereka lebih tertarik dan penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi kakamu itu."

"?"

"Semacam Love story atau hal-hal seperti itu." Tiffany terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu sangat penting? Maksudku apa hal itu penting untuk Siwonnie,kehidupan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Oh Tuhan Choi Kyuhyun...apa kau mengatakan kalau selama ini kau juga tidak mengetahui kehidupan pribadi dari Choi Siwon, kembaranmu? Itu mustahil bukan?" Kini giliran Tiffany yang membulatkan matanya.

" Ma-Maksudku selama ini Siwonnie tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu,." Perasaan tidak nyaman kini dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Jadi berita itu benar, Choi Siwon sama sekali belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun? Dengan gadis manapun?" Binaran kini nampak diwajah Hwang Tiffany, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia siap meneruskan obrolannya dengan Tiffany. Rasa sakit yang sama ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan Kim Heechul dan Siwon kini kembali dirasakannya.

"Lalu apa hal itu penting? Ma-Maksudku itu pilihan seseorang bukan?" Holly mother Cho Kyuhyun, berusahalah untuk terlihat wajar.

"Tentu, tapi akan terasa aneh jika seseorang seperti Choi Siwon yang dipuja banyak orang tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan. Jika ini sebuah film atau novel sudah pasti banyak rumor yang beredar tentang preferensi seorang Choi Siwon atau hal yang seperti itu. Hmmmm...benar bukan?"

Kyuhyun masih menyerap arti dari kalimat yang diucapkan Tiffany. Otak cerdasnya seolah menolak untuk bekerja.

"Hey..Nona Choi, mungkinkah aku memiliki kesempatan?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Tiffany mengejutkan Kyuhyun dari aksi melamun singkatnya.

"Y-Ye?"

"Mendekati kakak kembarmu?Apa aku memiliki kesempatan? Kau tahu beberapa tetua sering membahas masalah itu?" Kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas binaran di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Tetua? Ma-masalah apa?" Otak Kyuhyun benar-benar terblokir sempurna.

"Tentang kemungkinan untuk menjalin hubungan antara keluarga Choi dengan salahsatu keluarga dari tetua Hanyang, kurasa kakakmu telah mengetahuinya." Tiffany jelas-jelas tidak mampu menyembunyikan keinginan tersembunyinya. "Choi Kyuhyun, bersedia membantuku bukan? Sebagai salahsatu anggota keluarga Hwang, aku pantas mendapatkan kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Choi Siwon bukan?"

Nyuuttt...

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan berdoa agar tidak menangis saat itu juga. Tangisan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu karena apa, yang pasti rasa sakit itu kini menjalar kesetiap sel tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun... sebagai teman,aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau membantuku. Aku tidak akan memaksa,hanya saja berilah kesempatan. Bagaimana?"

Tiffany yang kini dilihat Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan Tiffany yang tadi. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak mau berpikir lebih lagi. Energinya seolah tersedot habis, yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa lelah.

**Flashback End**

**W**

**O**

**N**

**K**

**Y**

**U**

"CHOI KYUHYUUUN, BERHENTI DISANA! YAK..."

"Bweeehhh..."

Keributan kini terjadi di kamar utama keluarga Choi, Choi Kyuhyn yang disinyalir sebagai biang keributan menghambur dari arah kamar mandi, berlari terseok-seok dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi. Tangannya berlepotan dengan _shaving foam_ milik kakak lelakinya.

"YAK...NONA CHOII,SELESAIKAN DULU PEKERJAANMUU" teriakan Choi Siwon menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar. Dengan hanya berbalut handuk sepinggang, sulung keluarga Choi itu kini mengejar adik kembarnya yang berlari memutari kamar.

"Tidak mauuuuu...kyyaaaaa" Kyuhyun histeris ketika lengan kokoh sang kakak berusaha menggapai pinggangnya.

"YAKKK...AWAS KAUU" Siwon tidak menurunkan usahanya untuk menangkap kembaran cantiknya.

GREPP...kedua lengan kokoh Siwon kini mendarat dipinggang Cho Kyuhyun, menghasilkan geliatan Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tawa keduanya terdengar mengalun.

"Tertangkap kau penjahat kecil," Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga kiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli ketika hembusan hangat napas kembarannya menyapu tepat tulang mastoid-nya, mengantarkan getaran halus sampai kegendang telinga. Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu _shaving foam_ yang berlepotan didagu Siwon kini menempel di lehernya. Siwon sengaja menggesekan dagunya yang baru setengah di cukur ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Yak..berhenti pabbo...kau mengotoriku,kyaaa"

"Lalu selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu Kyuhyunnie sayang...atau lehermu akan menjadi korban."

"Hiyyyaaaa..." Kyuhyun menggeliat hebat, merasakan rambut-rambut kasar yang tumbuh di dagu Siwon kini menggores lehernya. "Baiklah...baiklah...ahahaha...kubilang baiklah Choii..." Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan Choi Siwon dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Tidak, sampai kau berjanji untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang yang dirasakannya selalu pas untuk didekap. Dia mengoyangkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan, mengangkat sedikit tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga telapak kaki Kyuhyun tidak lagi menapak ke lantai.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan kedua lengannya kelengan Siwon, menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu merasakan Siwon mencium ringan tulang mastoidnya.

"Ayo Kyunnie...ambil kembali _shaver_-nya, dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Kedua Choi itu kini kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan Hupp...Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk didudukan diatas counter wastafel, membelakangi cermin besar untuk duduk menghadapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengamati wajah kakak lelakinya yang kini berlepotan _Shaving foam_, yang sebenarnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan nasib lehernya yang kini ditempeli _foam _putih itu dibeberapa tempat.

Siwon memajukan sedikit wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan sedikit mendongak sebagai isyarat agar Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya segera,mencukur bulu khas lelaki yang tumbuh didagu dan sekitar rahang Siwon.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan _shaver_ _electric_ kerahang Siwon, bergerak perlahan ke arah dagu. Meski hampir setiap pagi Kyuhyun melakukannya, tapi Kyuhyun selalu merasakan kekaguman baru. Mengamati wajah lelaki kesayangannya dari dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa menghitung jumlah bulu yang tumbuh disana. Menikmati getaran menggelitik ketika mendapati bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya begitu mengagumkan. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan menusuk lubang dalam dikedua pipi Siwon, lubang dalam yang selalu dia pertanyakan kepada orang tuanya, karena hanya Siwon yang memilikinya sedangkan dia tidak. Apa orangtuanya lupa membuat lubang yang sama saat mereka ada didalam perut ibunya? Pertanyaan polos dan konyol khas anak kecil.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat setiap lekuk indah wajah lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, apa benar wajah ini yang selalu didambakan gadis-gadis diluar sana? Kyuhyun memang selalu mengagumi keindahan Siwon, tapi dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa diluar sana gadis-gadis bermimpi untuk bisa menyentuh wajah Siwon, melihatnya dari dekat dan menelusuri setiap lekukan indahnya. Dan apa dia egois jika menginginkan bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menikmati itu semua? Tidak bolehkan seperti itu? Bahkan Tiffany sekalipun tidak boleh? Tapi perkataan tentang tetua Hanyang kembali menghantam ingatannya.

"_After shave_-nya sayang...?"

Seketika Kyuhyun tersentak, menyadari beberapa menit yang lalu dia mematung.

Siwon tersenyum dan menuangkan gel _after shave_-nya ketangan kyuhyun, mengusap halus telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan membimbing kedua telapak tangan cantik itu ke wajahnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengelus rahang Siwon, meratakan gel untuk mencegah iritasi. Aroma _after shave_ kini menyapa indera penciuman keduanya, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sangat menyukai aroma itu.

Siwon membersihkan telapak tangan Kyuhyun denga handuk basah, begitu juga dengan leher Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada yang menggangumu Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon disela kegiatannya membersihkan leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Apa Changmin menjahilimu lagi?" Tatapan waspada kini dilayangkan Siwon, menyusul pertanyaannya barusan. Sikap waspada khas Choi Siwon jika menyangkut Changmin.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun tersenyum samar.

"Lalu?" Kini Siwon memberikan genggaman hangat dikedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa dingin.

" Apa aku terlihat bermasalah?" Kyuhyun merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin, lalu katakanlah!" Ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun, mencari _clue_ dari mata indah yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Siwonnie...apa kau mengenal Tiffany? Tiffany Hwang...cucu tetua Hwang?"

Siwon tampak mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, tapi jika itu menyangkut tetua pasti aku ?" Siwon merapatkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun, membenahi belahan rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa halus ditangannya.

" Kau tau, kemarin siang dia menemuiku di kampus, kami sempat mengobrol, dia ternyata sangat menyenangkan?! Kurasa kami bisa menjadi teman baik. "

"Hhhhmmmm...?"

"Errr...mungkin...kita bisa mengambil waktu untuk keluar bersama?" Kyuhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, mengantisipasi jawaban Siwon.

"Kenapa harus kita?" Siwon masih belum melepaskan perhatiannya dari rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk, " Ka-Karena itu terdengar menyenangkan. Aku bisa mengajak Changmin juga" Kyuhyuh nyaris tidak bernapas ketika mengatakannya.

Siwon terpaku sesaat, mengamati adik kembarannya yang kini menunduk dalam.

Hanya kecupan dalam yang diterima Kyuhyun di ujung hidungnya, tanpa sedikitpun kata yang keluar dari bibir Siwon. Sosok kokoh itu kini berjalan memasuki _wardobe_ disisi kanan kamar.

Tess...

Kembali air mata membasahi pipi indah Kyuhyun, beberapa hari belakngan air matanya seperti kelebihan produksi.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di belakang meja dengan pikiran kosong, diselingi tarikan napas panjang bukanlah gaya seorang Presiden Direktur muda seperti Choi Siwon. Beberepa doukumen yang biasanya dia teliti sebelum ditandantangi hanya lewat begitu saja setelah ujung penanya menggoreskan tanda tangan dibeberapa tempat yang ditunjukan sekretaris direksi. Benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Choi Siwon.

Pembicarannya dengan sepupu jauh ibunya selalu berputar dalam ingatannya,bahkan Siwon masih ingat detail dan nada bicara seorang Kim Heechul. Heechul yang dikenal Siwon sebagai kepala rumah tangga keluarga Choi, selalu fokus hanya pada rumah Choi, Kyuhyun dan tentu dirinya. Jarang bagi seorang Kim Heechul untuk berhubungan dengan Hanyang terlebih dengan para tetuanya yang menurut wanita cantik itu selalu merepotkan. Terkecuali saat sakit maka para tetua itu yang notabene para dokter senior dan terkemuka di Seoul yang akan pertama kali ditemui Heechul. Maka ketika mendapati fakta Heechul dimintan untuk bertemu dengan tetua,maka satu kesimpulan apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah lebih dari kata serius.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Helaan napas panjang kembali terdengar dari ruang Presiden Direktur yang beberapa hari ini tampak lengan tanpa kesibukan yang berarti. Kyuhyun...masa depan...calon pendamping...cucu tetua Shim...selalu berputar dikepalanya. Ini sungguh melelahkan dibanding harus mengikuti meeting marathon di kantornya.

Lalu ingatan tentang Hwang Tiffany yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam list kegiatan Kyuhyun menambah beratnya ingatan seorang Presdir Choi. Siwon bukan tidak suka pada fakta bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sering terlibat pada acara belanja, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di salon dan spa, atau menghadiri gala para desainer bersama cucu tetua Hwang itu. Hanya saja perubahan itu membuat hatinya tidak tenang, terlalu tiba-tiba dan Kyuhyun bukan tipe gadis yang akan menerima ajakan pertemanan dengan seterbuka itu, tipikal dirinya tentu.

"Kurasa ruangan ini akan hancur jika anda meneruskan aksi menghela napas sepanjang waktu seperti itu,sajangnim"

Choi Siwon terhenyak ketika mendapati Lee Hyukjae tepat berada dihadapannya lengkap dengan setumpuk dokumen yang entah apa isinya.

"Oh, kau datang asisten Lee?"

"Lebih tepatnya untuk ketiga kalinya dipagi menjelang siang ini, dan kuyakin sajangnim tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terakhir kali saya lakukan tentang jadwal anda hari ini, mengingat anda hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa minat." Sebuah jawaban yang lebih berupa sindiran dilayangkan Lee Hyukjae.

Tumpukan berkas itu kini berpindah tempat dari tangan Hyukjae ke meja Siwon.

"Apa lagi itu?" Tanya Siwon nyaris tanpa minat.

"Anda tidak bersedia untuk memeriksanya Sajangnim?" Hyukjae mengernyit mendapati atasannya hanya bergumam. Benar-benar bukan gaya seorang Choi Siwon ketika berhadapan dengan dokumen.

"Jika kukatakan ini tentang Nona Choi, apa anda bersedia memeriksanya?"

Gotchaaa...untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari terahir Siwon kembali pada 'wujud aslinya'.

"Kyuhyun?" Sebuah dokumen kini dalam fokus perhatiannya. "Maksudnya dokumen ini tentang Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar,hanya ada kaitannya." Hyukjae tahu,atasannya kini mengharapkan jawaban lebih detail. "Tentang peringatan Hanyang Med" Hyukjae menggantung sejenak perkatannya, dia memilih menyamankan dirinya duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan besar itu. Membiarakn atasannya yang mulai tenggelam dalam dokumen, membacanya dengan teliti dan Hyukjae yakin tidak akan ada satu titik pun yang akan luput dari seperti ini lebih bijaksana untuk menjaga keheningan,karena Presdir Choi tidak menyukai hal apapun yang akan mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

Namun yang terjadi berikutnya adalah...

BRAAAKKK...

"Asisten Lee, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" Dokumen yang tadinya tersusun rapi, kini berceceran diatas meja.

Lee Hyukjae sudah mengantisipasi situasi seperti ini dengan baik, dengan langkah tenang dia kembali menyusun halaman demi halaman rapi seperti semula.

"Bagian yang mana Sajangnim?" Hyukjae masih merendahkan suaranya, orang dihadapannya kini sedang dalam mode Presiden Direktur Hanyang Med yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tentang _Brand Ambassador_ Hanyang Hospital? Kenapa nama Choi Kyuhyun yang tertera disana?" Rahang tegas, mata menyipit serta tatapan tajam mutlak ciri khas anak lelaki dalam keluarga Choi ketika marah.

"Mungkin seharusnya anda bertanya ketika proposal pengajuan yang diusulkan divisi marketing sampai dihadapan anda untuk ditanda tangani sajangnim. Dengan adanya tanda tangan anda di proposal itu, bukankah itu berarti anda sendiri yang menyetujuinya?"

Siwon memijit pangkal hidungnya, tatapannya terpaku pada coretan yang seratus persen asli miliknya. Bagaiman hal sepenting ini luput dari perhatiannya, separah itukah dirinya kehilangan konsentarsi ahir-ahir ini?

"Kapan proposal itu ada dimejaku?" Siwon berusaha mengatur emosinya,.

"Sekitar satu minggu yang lalu, apa ini salah satu dari sekian dokumen yang luput dari perhatian anda untuk diteliti Choi Sajang? Setidaknya ada sekitar sepuluh dokumen yang harus dikonfirmasi, termasuk yang ini."

"Harus dikonfirmasi?Itu artinya bisa dirubah Hyung?" Siwon kembali pada sosok pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang memerlukan saran dari asisten kepercayaannya.

"Entahlah, tapi pihak marketing sudah memasukan semua konsepnya ke perusahaan advertising." Hyukjae kini duduk ditepi meja kerja Siwon, bukan tidak sopan hanya saja topik pembicaraannya kini sudah berubah. " Dan asal kau tahu, adikmu sudah menyetujuinya. Shim Changmin yang akan menjadi partner Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sepetinya mereka berdua antusias dengan konsep itu" Hyukjae mengatakan kalimat terahir dengan perlahan, mengamati perubahan ruat muka Siwon.

Konsep mungkin bisa dirubah,tapi ketika konsep itu sudah sampai ditelinga Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya, itu bagaikan harga mati. Dan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bertanya kepadanya sebelum memberi persetujuan?

"HHHHHHH...Siapa yang pertama kali mengajukan ide ini Hyung? Menjadikan Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin Brand Ambassador, kenapa tidak membayar model profesional, artis, hallyu star atau siapapun." Nada bicara Siwon kini melemah, bagaimanapun dirinya ikut andil dalam hal ini.

"Tidak penting siapa yang pertama kali mengajukan konsep ini Siwon-ah, lagipula divisi marketing sudah terlebih dahulu berkonsultasi dengan Hanyang Hospital. Dan kurasa konsep kali ini benar-benar briliant."

Siwon terkesiap, ide briliant? Menjadikan kembarannya brand ambassador, dan jangan lupakan keberadaan Changmin yang akan jadi partnernya? Briliant dibagian mananya?

"Kyuhyun dan Changmin memiliki kapasitas untuk menjadi itu, seorang calon dokter, muda, cerdas dan tentu menarik secara fisik."

Siwon menghujam Hyukjae dengan tatapannya, masih ingat dia tidak suka jika ada yang menilai Kyuhyun dari fisik?

"Dan jangan lupakan posisi Kyuhyun di Hanyang Siwon-ah..., dia mungkin selama ini tidak terlibat sedikitpun dengan Hanyang. Tapi dia punya kans besar terlibat dikemudian hari, menjadi pemimpin Hanyang Hospital misalnya?"

"Hyung..." Siwon mulai kesulitan untuk merangkai kata-kata.

" Berhenti menganggap Kyuhyun gadis kecil yang akan selalu berada dibawah pengawasanmu Siwon-ah, dia hanya lebih muda 15 menit darimu. Biarkan dunia tahu bahwa ada dua Choi di Hanyang, dan keduanya sama luar biasanya."

"Hyung, bukan maksudku...kau tahu Kyhyun...aarrrgghhhh" Siwon menjambak rambutanya random.

"Apa karena Changmin?" Hyukjae mengamati ekspresi Siwon dengan lekat, matanya memincing.

Siwon hanya mengerjap, dia makin kehilangan kata-kata. Seolah IQ Siwon turun beberapa angka.

"Sudah kuduga, ada saatnya kau harus mulai menerimanya Siwon-ah..." Hyukjae menepuk pelan pundak atasannya itu dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Pengerjaan proyek akan dikerjakan mulai minggu ini, dan pihak advertising sudah menentukan jadwal pengambilan gambar untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Pada saat peringatan ulang tahun Hanyang, _New Brand Ambassador Image_ akan di perkenalkan ke umum. Hanya mengingatkan karena kuyakin kau juga melewatkan informasi itu,sajangnim"

Blaamm...begitu pintu tertutup, Siwon hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya. Merutuki kebodohannya karena terlarut dalam kekalutan tentang tetua dan Kyuhyun. Menemui Kyuhyun...itu yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Siwon menaiki tangga kediaman Choi dengan tergesa, menjawab seperlunya sapaan Heechul yang sibuk dengan beberapa instruksinya untuk para pengurus rumah. Tujuaanya hanya satu, menemui Kyuhyun yang dia yakini saat ini masih berada di ruang AV (Audio Visual), menenggelamkan diri dalam konsol game yang tidak pernah habis.

Namun dugaan Siwon salah ketika mendapati ruangan itu sunyi, dan pintu tertutup rapat. Sedikit mengherankan memang, dan kini tujuannya adalah kamar utama Choi. Kamar yang dia tempati bersama Kyuhyun sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal.

Siwon masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu,toh ini kamarnya juga. Matanya membesar ketika mendapati tas-tas belanjaan dengan brand designer ternama bertebaran di lantai dan sofa. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa minggu ini, Kyuhyun memindahkan barang-barang dibeberapa butik ternama ke wardrobe mereka.

Sraaakkkk...

Sebuah suara kertas yang disobek dengan paksa terdengar dari pintu kecil disisi kanan kamar, wardrobe, dengan pintu terbuka. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan gaun peach renda selutut sedang mematut di depan cermin besar. Tangannya menggapai ke belakang, berusaha menarik ujung resleting yang terbuka sampai perbatasan tulang belakang dan pinggul. Mengekspose punggung sang gadis dengan postur vertebra yang sempurna, dan warna kulit bercahaya seolah mampu memantulkan lampu LED putih yang ada diatasnya.

Srreeeeeetttt...

Siwon menarik ujung resleting sampai menutup sempurna

"Hai," Sapa Siwon setengah berbisik, meletakan tangannya dipinggang sang gadis kepalanya mengintip dibalik pundak untuk dapat melihat pantulan bayangan mereka dicermin.

Sang gadis terkekeh demi mendapati sosok yang telah dia temui sejak dalam rahim ibunya kini tersenyum kearahnya melalui cermin.

'Hai" Bisik Kyuhyun, memejamkan mata dan mengusap lembut tangan kokoh dan hangat yang kini melingkari pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau Eomma pernah mewariskan kesukaannya akan belanja padamu sayang."

"Hmmm? Apa tidak boleh Siwonnie?" Kyuhyun mulai memasang muka cemberutnya.

"Tidak,hanya tidak biasa. Bisa dijelaskan...?" Siwon menyamankan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun, yang tidak tertutupi gaun.

"Sebenarnya tidak niat, hanya tidak enak ketika pemilik butik yang kami datangi menawarkan beberapa koleksi terbaru mereka dan...aku tidak mungkin menolaknya." Rasa bersalah jelas tergambar dalam perkataan Kyuhyun. "Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Tiffany.."

"Gadis Hwang itu lagi? Apa dia semenyenangkan itu?" Potong Siwon dengan cepat. Sungguh, Siwon merasa Kyuhyun mulai sedikit berubah ketika cucu tetua Hwang itu masuk dalam list keseharian Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie...?!" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap kakak kembarnya.

" Kyunnie...aku tidak bermaksud untuk membatasi pertemananmu hanya saja..."

"Maka dari itu,cobalah sesekali ikut bergabung dengan kami Siwonnie, kau selalu menolaknya ketika kuajak untuk menemui Tiffany, bahkan dia sengaja meninggalkan jam kuliahnya agar bisa makan siang bersama kita tadi. Tapi kau bahkan lebih memilih untuk tidak keluar makan siang." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang dindingnya dipenuhi pakaian Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan tatanan rapi.

"Kyuhyun...lalu kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku harus menemui gadis Hwang itu? kenapa harus?" Siwon menyusul Kyuhyun dengan cepat sebelum gadis itu menuju pintu keluar, akan tidak nyaman jika mereka menunjukan perdebatan seperti ini didepan Heechul dan pengurus rumah lainnya.

"Namanya Hwang Tiffany,Choi-ssi" Kyuhyun menaikan nada suaranya begitu merasakan tangan Siwon mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Gadis Hwang itu punya nama yang lebih nyaman untuk diucapkan". Sungut Kyuhyun, kakinya kini mengikuti Siwon yang sedikit menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan dan mendudukannya di pinggir tempat tidur.

Siwon menumpukan lutunya dilantai, tangannya disatukan dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindari tatapan Siwon.

"Kyunnie..sayang, tentang gad...Hwang Tiffany-ssi itu, aku akan memikirkan untuk bergabung dengan kalian nanti." Siwon menarik dagu Kyuhyun untuk menoleh kearahnya."Yang sekarang ingin kutanyakan, kenapa kau menyetujui untuk jadi Brand Ambassador Hanyang sayang...bersama Changmin" Lirih Siwon, tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan lelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun.

"Tsk..tsk...sebelumnya harusnya kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau menandatangai usulan konsep itu? Karena itu kuanggap perintah." Ada sedikit getir bersamaan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." Siwon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya "Kau boleh menanyakannya pada Hyukjae Hyung kenapa usulan konsep itu kutanda tangani, aku tidak sengaja, terdenga rkonyol memang..." Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Itu tidak penting Siwonnie. Bukankah menarik jika sesekali Choi Kyuhyun adik kembar dari Choi Siwon muncul di Hanyang, menjadi image Hanyang bersama cucu tetua Shim. Bukankah itu sangat sempurna? Tetua pasti senang dan mereka akan semakin mendukungmu." Ada rasa sakit yang berusaha disembunyikan Kyuhyun dalam kalimatnya.

Deg...Siwon terhenyak, tatapannya kini diarahkan ke wajah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk. "Kyuhyun bagaimana bisa...?" Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan hangatnya.

"Bukankah itu yang mereka inginkan? Dan kau juga tidak punya pilihan...aku dan Changmin atau dengan siapapun diluar sana. Dan Itu juga yang harus kau lakukan, mereka tidak boleh menganggapmu aneh. Kau pria sehat dan normal dengan segala pesona yang harusnya kau gunakan untuk mengencani wanita-wanita diluar sana yang akan senang hati menyambutmu. Kau harusnya mengisi laman-laman dalam website fans clubmu dengan jeritan putus asa karena kau mengencani banyak wanita. Kau harusnya terekam dengan kamera saat pergi makan malam romantis dengan seorang gadis dari kalangan pengusaha , tertangkap kamera paparazzi ketika berciuman dengan seorang model, atau bahkan keluar dari hot..."

Brrugggghhhh...

Tubuh Kyuhyun terjengkang seketika dengan Siwon yang kini tepat berada diatasnya, menindihnya, bahkan siwon tidak repot-repot untuk berusaha menopang berat badannya agar tidak menimpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika mendapati wajah kakaknya berjarak terlalu dekat, bahkan kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang aneh, hanya posisi tubuh mereka yang seperti itu, tubuh Kyuhyun yang terperangkap sepenuhnya dalam kungkungan tubuh kekar Siwon membuat sensasi berbeda. Terlebih kini Kyuhyun merasa tertelan hidup-hidup dalam tatapan tidak biasa yang dilayangkan Siwon. Tatapan yang baru kali ini Kyuhyun lihat, dan secara spontan menghantarkan desiran halus kesekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Nona Choi...?"

Satu lagi yang Kyuhyun catat, suara Siwon yang menyerupai bisikan terdengar berbeda...dan Kyuhyun merasakan semburat hangat kini merayapi wajahnya dan terkonduksi dengan baik ketelinga dan tengkuknya.

"Si..Siwonnie..." Kyuhyun terengah, ditindih seorang pria dewasa dengan postur seperti Choi Siwon menjadi siksaan tersendiri bagi paru-parunya. "Lepash..."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku sayang..." Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun, menghasilkan terpaan hangat napas Siwon.

Kyuhyun merinding untuk alasan tidak jelas, ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon berbisik ditelinganya, tapi untuk saat ini-catat-saat ini, Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi lain.

Alih-alih manjawab pertanyaan Siwon, yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini adalah terisak. Air mata bodohnya tiba-tiba menganak sungai, tanpa mampu dia tahan. Dadanya yang sesak karena tertindih terasa semakin sesak. Dia tidak mampu menghalau rasa sakit didanya yang semakin hari makin menjadi, kebingunagan akan arti getaran yang selalu dia rasakan ahir-ahir ini ketika berdekatan dengan Siwon, getaran itu terasa membuatnya melayang ketika menyadari dialah gadis satu-satunya di muka bumi yang mampu menyentuh Siwon secara langsung, dan getaran pahit ketika mengingat bahwa suatu hari nanti ada gadis lain yang akan menggantikan posisinya. Dan dia sendiri harus bisa menyentuh orang lain selain Choi Siwon, mampukah dia?

Sebuah sapuan hangat dari bibir pria diatasnya tepat diceruk leher makin menenggelamkan Kyuhyun dalam kubangan perasaan dan sensasi yang manis. Tangannya secara spontan merengkuh punggung kokoh pria yang ada diatasnya. Bolehkah dia memiliki rengkuhan kokoh itu hanya untuknya?

Kyuhyun menggeliat ketika dia merasakan perih menyerang pundaknya, lalu disusul gemelitik nyaman dan desiran memabukan saat bibir Siwon tidak hanya sekedar menempel dipundaknya, namun lidah dan giginya ikut bekerja membuat sebuah tanda dipundak Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir baby..." Bisik Siwon disela gigitan kecilnya

**To Be Cont...**

**Annyeong...saya mencoba melanjutkan imajinasi somplak saya yang sempat kepotong. **

**Saya tidak menyangka kalau Fict ini ada yang membaca bahkan memberi masukan yang berharga, terima kasih semuanya. Saya membaca masukan kalian semuanya, maaf tidak membalas atau menyebutkan ID kalian disini satu persatu .dan bagi yang hanya membaca juga tidak apa-apa semoga kedepannya berkenan memberi ide dan masukan. Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan gpp di sampaikan, oke? GAMSAHAMNIDAAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: - Choi Siwon**

**Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Hwang Tiffany**

**others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu,GS, Incest. Jadi jika tidak suka dan merasa terganggu tidak usah mencoba untuk membacanya. **

**Untuk Chap ini saya rubah kembali rate-nya jadi M, sebenarnya dari awal sudah di rate-M tapi takutnya penonton kecewa teheheh... Tapi demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama lebih baik emang di rate-M aja, so...saya sudah ngingetin yah...**

**Tentang Typo(s), saya sudah mencoba mengeditnya, tapi yah begitulah kacamata minus saya hanya sedikit membantu, jadi maaf kalau jadi tidak nyaman.**

**LOVE OF EDEN**

CRAAAASSSSHHHHH...

Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Choi Siwon membiarkan tubuhnya berada dibawah guyuran _shower,_ guyuran air dingin yang dipilihnya dan tidak mempedulikan udara penghujung musim gugur yang menusuk atau kenyataan waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam.

Wajahnya ditekuk, membiarkan tetesan air meluncur dari rambut menyusuri wajah, leher kokonya, hamparan dada bidang dan pahatan perut yang sempurna, terus sampai ujung kaki. Layaknya patung dewa hasil imajinasi para seniman, indah dan mempesona.

Tepekur, sesekali kedua telapak tangannya mengusap prustasi wajah yang selalu dikagumi banyak orang itu. Dia tidak berniat untuk menambahkan sabun, shampoo atau apapun. Yang dia perlukan saat ini adalah, suhu dingin, atau apapun yang bisa mendinginkan tubunya terlebih pikirannya.

"Aarrrgghhhh Choi Siwon...Bodoh..bodoh..bodoh..." geramnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding kaca pembatas yang berembun. Beberapa kali hantaman lemah dari kepalan tangannya dilayangkan.

Setitik air mata atau mungkin lebih yang tersamarkan dengan guyuran air sudah tidak bisa dia tahan. Merutuki kebodohan atau lebih tepatnya menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Bukan sepenuhnya penyesalan, tapi ketakutan...apa yang telah dia lakukan, akan menyakiti bahkan menghancurkan sesuatu yang selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya dalam hidup.

"Kyuhyunnie...maaf...maaf sayang..." Kalimat itu berulang dia gumamkan, dan kini berselingan dengan isakan.

Sebuah momentum yang langka jika seorang Choi Siwon menangis, dan itu menjadi salahsatu prinsip hidupnya,menahan air mata dan menelan segala kesedihan dengan tegar. Tapi prinsip itu ambruk, jika menyangkut Choi Kyuyun.

**1 Jam Yang Lalu**

"Hhnnn...aaahh..Si-Siwonnie" sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari sesosok gadis yang tepat berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh tegap seorang pemuda. Tubuhnya bergetar halus, seiring gencarnya sensasi memabukan yang dia rasakan di beberapa titik sensitif tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Sssssshhhhhh...sayang..." Desisan halus menghasilkan sapuan napas hangat di leher jenjang sang gadis. Kepalanya masih terbenam dilekukan leher sang gadis. Bibirnya menyapa beberapa titik, menjilat, menghisap dan ketika dorongan kuat dari dalam tubuhnya meningkat, gigi geliginya menggigit halus kulit putih dibawahnya.

Choi Siwon menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyuhyun, adik kembarnya. Tatapannya mengunci sosok indah yang ada dibawahnya. Tatapan sayu dan sarat makna, tatapan yang selalu dia tujukan hanya untuk permata hidupnya, namun kali ini ada kilatan lain dalam tatapannya...sebuah hasrat...atau bahkan gairah yang siap meledak. Sebuah perasaan yang harusnya tidak ada dalam tatapan mata saudara sedarah, tapi nyatanya Choi Siwon tidak mampu untuk menghalaunya.

Hasrat yang selalu dia pendam dan sembunyikan, selalu dia kubur dalam-dalam. Kilatan gairah yang berusaha dia kebiri ketika memandang keindahan Choi Kyuhyun, bersentuhan dengan kulitnya dan merasakan afeksi yang ditujukan untuknya. Bukan hasrat dan gairah kotor lelaki yang terbutakan nafsu, tapi hasrat dan gairah yang tumbuh begitu saja dari sebuah perasaan indah dan suci yang menginvasi hatinya,pikirannya dan kini mengontrol tubuhnya. Siwon memahaminya dengan benar dan merasakan keindahannya, dan untuk beberapa alasan dia rela terkubur dengan semua itu. Merasakan indah dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Tapi apalah daya dia, ketika nalurinya sebagai manusia muncul kepermukaan begitu saja, tanpa mampu dikontrol tubuhnya menerjang permata hatinya, menindihnya dan merasakan friksi keintiman yang tidak mampu dia lawan. Beberapa masalah yang dia hadapi tentang Kyuhyun dan perubahan yang ditunjukan oleh gadis itu telah menyulut suatu letupan dalam dirinya, posesifitas dan protektifitas yang entah sejak kapan meningkat kadarnya.

Kedua pasang mata yang mengunci satu sama lain, menghantarkan ribuan sinyal yang mampu mewakili jutaan rangkaian kata. Sebuah kenyataan yang tidak bisa –atau tidak ingin-ditolak oleh keduanya, hasrat yang terlanjur terpanaskan akan sulit untuk dinetralkan untuk saat ini.

Ibu jari Siwon mengusap lembut pipi halus putih Kyuhyun, menghapus jejak air mata yang terhenti seketika saat Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi memabukan dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyunnie...katakan baby,apa yang terjadi?hhhmmmm...?" Ucap siwon lembut, punggung tangannya bersentuhan dengan pipi halus sang adik, menyapunya halus hingga dagu dan berahir di belahan bibir penuh dan ranum Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Balas Kyuhyun, kedua matanya terpejam. Merasakan indahnya friksi yang terjadi diantara mereka, sebuah friksi yang tanpa sadar dia rindukan selama ini. Sebuah friksi yang berbeda, meskipun tangan Siwon bukan sekali ini membelai wajahnya atau tubuh tegap Choi Siwon bukan sekali ini juga melekat erat ditubuh rampingnya. Tapi khusus untuk saat ini Kyuhyun merasakan lain, sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya menghantarkan kejutan-kejutan halus tapi intens diujung saraf-sarafnya, dan jangan lupakan perasaan yang seolah siap meledak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Semuanya...sayang" kecupan basah dilayangkan Siwon kekelopak mata Kyuyun yang terpejam. "Tentang aku yang harus bertemu dengan Tiffany, tentang _brand ambassador_ dan tentang Changmin..."

Kyuyun membuka matanya, menatap sosok lelaki yang masih setia menindihnya. "Saat ini aku tidak mau memikirkannya...Siwonnie" Lirihnya.

"Kenapa...?" Jawab Siwon dengan bisikan yang sama. Ibu jarinya menyusuri permukaan bibir Kyuhyun, merasakan kehalusan dan kekenyalannya. Dan matanya kini mengunci bibir indah Choi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menyaksikannya.

Rona hebat kini dirasakan Kyuhyun, dan gagal disembunyikan dari tatapan pria diatasnya. Rona yang menambah keindahan paras Choi Kyuhyun, dan Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah kala menatapnya.

"Takut...biarkan seperti ini saja Siw-...MMMpppppptttt"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bungkam ketika bibir Siwon menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba, mengantarkan jutaan volt aktifitas listrik dalam setiap sel tubuhnya,terkonduksi sempurna melalui aliran darahnya. Sebuah sentuhan yang mereka berdua rindukan dan telah sama-sama mereka impikan kala menandai usia pubertas.

Siwon bukanlah manusia yang terlahir dengan kesucian para Malaikat, hasrat itu sudah tidak bisa dia tahan. Bibir Choi Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah adiknya, saudara sedarahnya kini dalam kuasanya. Hanya kasih sayangnya yang besar akan Kyuhyun yang mampu menahan dia untuk tidak melahap habis bibir ranum itu dengan brutal. Sentuhan lembut yang intens dia berikan, menikmati setiap kecapan yang dihasilkan keduanya. Sungguh Siwon tidak ingin lagi berpikir, yang dia inginkan dan butuhkan adalah mengklaim permata hatinya. Dan ini dikatakan _first kiss_ untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun, gadis itu seolah hilang dari kesadarannya. Setiap sentuhan dari bibir Siwon adalah siksaan yang tanpa sadar telah dia idamkan selama ini. Tidak perlu berteori tatkala menikmati cumbuan yang diberikan Siwon dibibirnya, yang kini telah beralih menginvasi setiap sudut dalam mulutnya. Membeku, dan tenggelam dalam sensasi melayang.

"Hhhnnn.." lenguhan khas insan yang sedang mabuk dalam kenikmatan, bersahutan menambah kadar temperatur yang kian memanas.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram rambut Siwon, membuat keduanya kehilangan jarak. Serahkan pada naluri, itu yang kini dilakukan keduanya.

"Baby...Kyuhyunnie...sayangku.." lirih Siwon disela pertautan bibir mereka.

Tubuh Kyuhyun yang bagai terpenjara dalam kubangan jeli terhentak begitu merasakan sepasang tangan bergerak halus dikedua sisi tubuhnya, menelusuri pinggang dan punggunya.

Sreeetttttt...

Resleting gaun yang dikenakannya kini terbuka oleh tangan yang sama saat menutupnya. Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli,karena kini kepalanya terpaksa menengadah ketika bibir Siwon kembali menjelajah lehernya.

"Akkkhhhh..." jeritan tertahan yang diberikan Kyuhyun, saat bibir Siwon kini bergerak meluncur makin kebawah bagian tubuhnya.

Gaun yang dikenakannya perlahan melorot dan mempertontonkan bagian lain tubuh indahnya. Sebuah sapuan panas dan basah dirasakan Kyuhyun dibelahan dadanya, membuat napasnya tersenggal.

"Siwonnieehh...ooohhh..."

Punggunya melengkung ketika gigitan-gigitan kecil mengerayangi permukaan dada yang kini terlepas dari balutan gaun dan sebagian camisole rendanya. Jeritan tertahan tak henti terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun, terlebih saat titik tersensitif didaerah dadanya termanjakan oleh Siwon.

Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah karya terindah Tuhan yang terlahir hanya lima belas menit lebih lambat darinya. Dan kini dia bisa menikmatinya, menyentuhnya dan mencumbunya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika sensasinya akan sedahsyat ini. Mungkin setelah ini dia harus membuat pengakuan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa setiap mimpi basahnya adalah dengan Kyuhyun dan saat ini seperti terealisasi, meskipun belum sampai puncaknya dan Siwon tidak berani untuk membayangkannya.

Entah sejak kapan gaun Kyuhyun teronggok dilantai bersamaan dengan kemeja Siwon. Membuat keduanya telanjang dibagian atasnya, dan nyaris telanjang seutuhnya untuk Kyuhyun karena sekarang hanya menyisakan _panty_ yang mulai basah dibeberapa tempat.

"SSSSShhhhhhh..."

Desahan erotis spontan terdengar, efek dari gesekan pusat kenikmatan sepasang insan yang termabukan gairah. Bibir mereka kembali bertaut indah, nikmat,dan membuat mereka hanyut. Kedua pasang tangan saling berlomba mengelus,membelai tubuh pasangannya, memberikan perlakuan khusus dibeberapa tempat, menghasilkan jeritan Kyuhyun ketika tangan siwon menelusup dipaha bagian dalamnya. Kyuhyun seakan gila, merasakan gejolak yang dia tidak yakin bisa meng-antisipasinya.

"Siwwonnhh..pppliisshh..aaauuhhh" racaunya ketika sebuah gesekan dari jari Siwon menelusup kebalik _labia_-nya.

"Baby..." Bisik Siwon seduktif, menambah kadar kegilaan Kyuhyun.

Yang diinginkan Siwon saat ini adalah, memberikan apa yang telah terlanjur dia mulai, membuat Kyuhyun merasakan keindahan dan kenikmatan yang dia suguhkan dan Siwon sangat siap untuk itu. Permata berharganya pantas mendapatkan apa yang akan Siwon persembahkan. Dia sendiri bahkan sudah dalam kondisi sempurna tapi dia tidak mau menjadi pria egois, Kyuhyun-nya adalah prioritas utama.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah dibalik telapak tangannya. Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit histeris dan membuat kediaman Choi terbangun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Siwon padanya, yang pasti saat ini dia semakin menggila dan nyaris pingsan saat dia merasakan permukaan panas dan basah menerobos disela labianya, menjilat dan menghisap pusat sensitif kewanitaannya, menggoda _bundle nerve_ yang tidak pernah tersentuh siapapun bahkan dirinya sendiri. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin berteriak dan menjerit.

Posisi Siwon saat ini adalah membenamkan wajahnya diselangkangan Kyuhyun, mengecap keindahan yang bahkan dalam mimpinya Siwon tidak pernah melihat sesempurna saat ini.

Dok...dok..dok..

Sebuah ketukan dipintu kamar, membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Yak...kembar Choi, kenapa kalian melewatkan makan malam eoh? Yak..apa kalian sudah tidur?" itu adalah teriakan Kim Heechul.

Seolah terhempas dari ketinggian. keduanya kini saling memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun spontan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, Siwon meloncat dan dengan langkah tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Menghabiskan waktu kebih dari satu jam dengan guyuran air dingin, nyatanya tidak membuat Choi Siwon kembali normal, tubuhnya mungkin mendingin kalau tidak dikatakan hampir _hypothermia_, tapi hatinya? Masih bergejolak seolah tidak akan padam. Diamatinya pantulan dirinya di cermin, dia bukan penganut _narcism_ yang akan mengagumi sosoknya dengan berlebihan ketika bercermin, dia hanya mengamati pantulan dirinya wajahnya dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya.

Nyatanya sentuhan-sentuhan yang dia rasakan dari Kyuhyun masih terasa jelas dan dia harus merutuk karena sebagian besar dari dirinya sangat menikmati itu, memutar ulang rekamannya, dan demi apapun dia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan jari-jari lentik itu berselancar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

" Oh...Sh*t..." Siwon terpejam, demi merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa dia kontrol. Diraihnya jubah mandi, dengan tergesa dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan _holly mother_ suatu siksaan baru bagi jantung dan hormonnya ketika tubuh –yang dia yakini masih dalam keadaan polos- terbaring hanya tertutup _bed sheet_, dan masih mempertontonkan pundak dan leher yang telanjang.

Perlahan Siwon mendekati sosok yang sepertinya terlelap, duduk ditepi ranjang berusaha seminimal mungkin menghasilkan gerakan yang akan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika matanya menangkap beberapa bercak dibeberapa tempat-bahkan dia tidak sanggup untuk menghintungya-yang Siwon yakini hasil perbuatannya. Dan ketika matanya menatap wajah yang selalu dia puja, desiran halus kembali menjangkiti dirinya kala menyaksikan bibir plum penuh itu tampak memerah dan...bengkak. Tangannya menghianati otaknya karena lancang mengusap halus bibir mempesona itu dan Siwon rela mendapat hukuman karena tanpa dikomando kini kepalanya mulai merunduk, menempelkan bibir tipisnya tepat dipermukaan bibir Kyuhyun. Mengecupnya basah dan sebelum gejolak yang berusaha dia dinginkan kembali memanas, dia putuskan untuk beranjak menjauh dan kakinya melangkah keluar kamar.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Choi Siwon, dia memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar terpisah dikediaman Choi. Dan dia yakin, Kim Heechul akan memberikan interogasi lengkap mengenai tindakannya tidur terpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

Sosok yang dari tadi menjadi objek pemujaan Choi Siwon, kini terisak dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada _bed sheet_ yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Merasakan segala kekalutan, ketakutan tapi keindahan di saat yang bersamaan. Terkutuklah dia karena dalam saat-saat seperti ini dia justru merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan yang beberapa saat lalu mendera tubuh, hati dan pikirannya. Harusnya dia menangis karena menyesal, tidak, pikiran itu tidak ada sedikitpun terlintas. Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan saudara sedarahnya. Suatu hal yang tidak sepatutnya mereka lakukan dan Kyuhyun yakin tidak akan ada satupun justifikasi yang akan membenarkan prilaku mereka. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak menyesalinya.

Meskipun begitu, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang secara bersamaan menyandang nama keluarga Choi. Choi pemilik Hanyang dan Choi putri dari Choi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong serta Choi adik kembar dari Choi Siwon...pria yang selalu merenggut seluruh hati dan kehidupannya dan dia tidak pernah mengijinkan satu celah dari hati dan hidupnya bukan untuk kakaknya. Sebuah takdir dan kenyataan yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun hindari.

Sakit yang sama kini menghantam dadanya, sakit yang makin sering menghampiri dan perlahan dia mulai bisa menerjemahkannya. Sakit yang indah, manis namun tetap terasa pahit dan menyesakkan. Lalu apalah daya dia?

Ketika dirasakannya Siwon menjauhinya dan memilih untuk tidur terpisah dengannya, maka isakan itu berubah jadi jeritan perih...bahkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengatur napas untuk memastikan bahwa pasokan udara masih adekuat untuk menopang paru-parunya.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Seperti yang telah diprediksi, _New Brand Ambassador_ dari Hanyang akan menyedot banyak perhatian. Choi Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin kini menjadi pusat perhatian tersendiri bagi para pebisnis, praktisi bahkan akademisi bidang kesehatan. Banyak pujian yang dilontarkan, seiring munculnya sosok keduanya dalam berbagai _catalogue_, _leaflet, billboard_ dan video CF Hanyang Med. Semua terpesona dan seakan terhipnotis, tidak berlebihan jika mereka diprediksi akan menjadi selebritinya dunia kedokteran Korea.

Fisik yang mempesona, prestasi yang cemerlang sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dan fakta bahwa Choi Kyuhyun adalah putri dari keluarga Choi dan adik kembar dari Choi Siwon menjadi satu daya tarik tak terbantahkan. Jika selama ini warga Korea dan Asia mengenal sosok Choi Siwon sebagai pengusaha muda pewaris Hanyang Med dengan sosok bagai Dewa. Maka kemunculan Choi Kyuhyun menjadikan decakan kagum makin menghujani keluarga Choi yang saat ini hanya diwakili putra dan putri Choi. Choi Kyuhyun menjadi mercusuar baru dari Hanyang.

Shim Changmin cucu dari tetua Shim, salahsatu tetua yang berpengaruh di Hanyang Hospital, mendapat sorotan yang sama berlimpahnya. Rumor yang mendominasi kemudian adalah kenyataan bahwa Shim Changmin tampak sempurna berdampingan dengan Choi Kyuhyun dan khalayak harus dikejutkan saat mendapati fakta bahwa Shim Changmin dikenal sebagai sahabat dari Choi Kyuhyun dan keduanya cukup dekat. Rumor yang makin panas, dan hal ini justru berpengaruh baik bagi Hanyang. Bisik-bisik tentang mereka kini menjadi topik utama perbincangan para tetua dan dewan direksi. Tak jarang seloroh tentang masa depan keduanya kian hangat dan memanas.

Siwon seolah menemukan spot favorit baru ketika berada di Hanyang _Building_. Duduk di atap gedung bertingkat dua puluh di sela-sela tumbuhan merambat yang sengaja ditanam disana. Matanya lurus menatap bangunan luas berjarak kurang dari satu kilometer didepannya. Papan billboard yang terpampang diatasnyalah yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian Siwon beberapa waktu terahir. Papan billboard raksasa yang menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun dan Changmin dalam balutan jubah putih, dengan emblem Hanyang Med tepat disaku dada bagian kiri. Keduanya tampak mempesona dengan kesan cerdas, elegan dengan senyum hangat yang ditampilkan keduanya. Billboard yang sama yang bisa kita temui disetiap penjuru Korea dan Asia tempat dimana Hanyang dan perwakilannya berada.

Siwon selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa semua itu demi kepentingan promosi dan marketing, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Terlebih ketika makin gencarnya isu tentang Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang selalu berdengung di Hanyang. Isu kedekatan mereka dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bagi keduanya di masa depan. Siwon tidak memungkiri bahwa, beberapa tetua berusaha membuka pembicaraan tentang Kyuhyun dengannya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan Heechul bahwa suatu saat para tetua akan mengajaknya berdiskusi atau lebih tepatnya memberi nasihat tentang masadepan Hanyang dan keterlibatan Kyuhyun didalamnya. Tentang usaha untuk mengokohkan hubungan keluarga Choi sebagai pengendali Hanyang dan para tetua yang selama ini menopang Hanyang dengan keahlian mereka sebagai para tenaga ahli di Hanyang. Sebuah hubungan yang kokoh karena tradisi turun temurun, bukan hubungan yang hanya dilandaskan pada keuntungan materi tapi lebih pada balas budi dan saling ketergantungan dari kedua belah pihak. Terlebih ketika Siwon mengingat bagaimana kesetiaan para tetua dalam menunggunya menjadi dewasa dan siap memimpin Hanyang. Setelah kepergian Choi Yunho, Hanyang mutlak dijalankan oleh para tetua dan saat Siwon menginjak usia 17 tahun sedikit demi sedikit, para tetua mulai mempercayakan Hanyang ke tangan Choi Siwon.

"Siwonnie..." sebuah sapaan menginterupsi Siwon dari pikirannya, dan memaksa dia untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari billboard raksasa didepannya keasal suara. Siwon tersenyum ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat mempesona dengan balutan mantel putih selututnya, menyembunyikan sweater wool rajutan hasil karya Heechul. Pipi putihnya tampak memerah karena hembusan angin awal musim dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tsk...bahkan kau lupa untuk mengenakan mantel Siwonnie..." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon "Ini...minumlah, harusnya kau lihat wajahmu Siwonnie, bibirmu mulai membiru." Kyuhyun menyodorkan cup americano yang masih mengepul yang langsung disambut Siwon.

"Dan kau lupa memakai sarung tanganmu sayang..." Jawab Siwon disela sesapannya pada kopi panas yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Tanganmu bisa membeku Kyunnie" Sebelah tangan Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Siwon lupa bahkan tangannya jauh lebih dingin dari Kyuhyun.

"Eemmmm..." Reflek Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon, menghasilkan tautan dari kedua alis tebal Siwon.

Sebuah kenyataan yang harus dihadapai keduanya setelah peristiwa malam itu. Mereka tidak pernah membahasnya atau mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mereka tidak cukup berani menghadapi respon yang akan mereka dapati dari satu sama lain. Mereka mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, meski itu tidak mungkin.

Siwon masih dengan sikap protektif dan posesifnya, sikap lemah lembut, perhatian dan segala afeksi untuk Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkurang kadarnya. Bahkan dibeberapa kesempatan Siwon terlihat agresif dalam memperlakukan Kyuhyun.

Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun tampak berubah. Meski Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tapi, Siwon merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berteriak marah atas perbuatan Siwon malam itu, tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak terlihat merespon. Siwon menangkap bahwa Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dingin dan pasif. Dan yang terpenting adalah Kyuhyun selalu berusaha menghindarinya, sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menganggu Siwon. Kyuhyun mungkin masih berkomunkasi dengan baik dengannya tapi Kyuhyun sering menolak segala bentuk skinship dengan kakak kembarnya. Kini, Kyuhyun lebih sering memilih tertidur di ruang AV ketimbang menunggu Siwon untuk tidur di kamar yang sama setiap malamnya. Dan tetap berpura-pura tertidur saat Siwon menggendongnya untuk pindah kekaamar mereka, dan menahan napas ketika Siwon mendaratkan ciuman selamat malam dikeningnya.

Siwon tersenyum getir menatap Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di bangku tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun enggan untuk duduk disebelah Siwon, padahal Siwon memberinya isyarat untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Bicaralah Kyu, ada apa?" Siwon menatap intens Kyuhyun yang kini tampak gelisah dan memutar-mutar cup coklat panas yang ada digenggamannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas kearah Siwon, tapi kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah samping dan mendapati objek yang selama ini ditatap Siwon sebelum kedatangannya. Billboard raksasa Hanyang Hospital yang menampilkan dirinya dan Changmin. Kyuhyun sempat mengamati Siwon dari belakang selama beberapa menit sebelum dia menyapa Siwon. Kyuhyun mencelos ketika mendapati mata kakaknya tidak pernah lepas dari billboard raksasa yang tampak jelas jika dilihat dari atap Hanyang _Building._ Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Lee Hyukjae, bahwa kakaknya akan menghabiskan waktu duduk diatap gedung dengan tatapan mengarah ke billboard Hanyang Hospital disela kesibukannya. Terkadang beberapa pekerjaan dan tugas kuliah akan dibawa Siwon ke atap, dan menjadikan meja berbahan kayu yang ada dihadapannya sebagai meja kerja Presdir Hanyang.

"Kyu..." Panggil Siwon demi mendapat atensi dari lawan bicaranya, tatapan lembut tetap diberikan Siwon untuk Kyuhyun.

"Emmmm...aku telah mengecek jadwalmu untuk dua jam kedepan, dan sepertinya tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyelinap keluar Siwonnie"

Siwon tersenyum lebar "Apa artinya kau mengajaku kencan Kyunnie sayang?" goda Siwon sambil mengedipakan sebelah matanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku "Tepatnya Tiffany...kau ada janji dengan Tiffany, Siwon" Kyuhyun kini menggigit bibirnya.

"..."

"Bukan kencan, tapi jadwal fitting bajumu dengan Tiffany telah disetujui Madam Elena Siwon" Lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa berani menatap mata Siwon.

"Kyu..kumohon.." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Siwon...kau sudah berjanji ingat?" potong Kyuhyun cepat, kedua tangannya saling meremat dibawah meja. Berusaha menangkal tatapan tajam yang kini dilayangkan Siwon.

"Tapi hanya menjadi pasangan Tiffany di pertemuan tahunan Hanyang Kyu, tidak dengan yang lainnya."

"Y-Ya..itu benar, tapi Tiffany ingin kalian tampil serasi dan dia telah menunjuk Madam Elena untuk membantu kalian. Mohon mengertilah.."

"Apa itu harus?"

"Te-tentu..aku dan Changmin juga melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun lemah. Giginya makin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa sakit yang familiar kembali menghantamnya.

Rahang Siwon mengeras "Baiklah, beritahu alamatnya...dan pastikan gadis Hwang itu tidak terlambat atau berusaha mengulur waktu..." Siwon tiba-tiba bangkit dan..

Cup

"Berhenti mengigiti bibir indahmu sayang..."

Siwon mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun, menekannya kuat membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan spontan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Penolakan secara tidak langsung atas tindakan Siwon.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan berlalu meninggalkannya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Kyuhyun? Dia tidak kuasa untuk tidak menitikkan air mata. Sungguh, dia seperti berada ditepi jurang, salah melangkah sedikit saja fatal akibatnya. Dia dan Siwon bagai berada dalam pusaran tak berujung. Kakinya tidak mampu berpijak dengan benar, dia tidak bisa berpegang kepada Siwon seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dahulu. Dia harus mulai melangkah dan mencari pegangan lain, tapi apa dia sanggup? Hati dan hidupnya bagai telah terborgol kuat dan tidak mungkin terlepas. Siwon...kakak kembarnya perlahan harus dia lepas, demi semua keserasian dan keharmonisan yang selama ini telah berjalan.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya katas meja, membiarkan air matanya tumpah ruah, dan isakan menyakitkan mulai terdengar ketelinga pria yang telah mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Kyuhyun, tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berada. Berdiri tersembunyi dibalik dinding pembatas. Choi Siwon ikut menangis dalam diam, dan seolah ada beban ribuan ton yang kini menghantam dadanya, membuatnya limbung dan kakinya tidak mampu menopang berat badannya. Choi Siwon Presiden Direktur Hanyang Med terduduk lemah dengan lelehan air mata dari kedua obsidian hitamnya. Bahkan rahang tegas dan wajah kharismatiknya lenyap ditelan kepahitan yang saat ini dirasakannya.

**To Be Cont...**

**Annyeong...saya mencoba melanjutkan imajinasi somplak saya yang sempat kepotong. **

**Saya tidak menyangka kalau Fict ini ada yang membaca bahkan memberi masukan yang berharga, terima kasih semuanya. Saya membaca masukan kalian semuanya, maaf tidak membalas atau menyebutkan ID kalian disini satu persatu .dan bagi yang hanya membaca juga tidak apa-apa semoga kedepannya berkenan memberi ide dan masukan. Kalau ada yang tidak berkenan gpp di sampaikan, oke? GAMSAHAMNIDAAA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: - Choi Siwon**

**Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Hwang Tiffany**

**others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu,GS, Incest. Jadi jika tidak suka dan merasa terganggu tidak usah mencoba untuk membacanya. **

**Untuk Chap ini saya rubah kembali rate-nya jadi M, sebenarnya dari awal sudah di rate-M tapi takutnya penonton kecewa teheheh... Tapi demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama lebih baik emang di rate-M aja, so...saya sudah ngingetin yah...**

**Tentang Typo(s), saya sudah mencoba mengeditnya, tapi yah begitulah kacamata minus saya hanya sedikit membantu, jadi maaf kalau jadi tidak nyaman.**

**Yang di Bold itu berarti recall Wonkyu dimasa lalu.**

**LOVE OF EDEN**

**Chapter 4**

"**Siwonnie...kenapa harus ada pertemuan tahunan Hanyang?" Kyuhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon, bibir sewarna plum-nya mengerucut imut membuat Choi Siwon pemuda yang jadi objek kemanjaan Choi Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas.**

"**Kenapa? Bukannya disana baby kita bisa mencicipi makanan manis sepuasnya,hmmmm?" Siwon membelai pipi merona Kyuhyun yang telah dilapisi bedak tipis dan perona pipi berwarna pink lembut.**

**Dikatakan begitu Kyuhyun menyurukan wajahnya kelekukan pangkal lengan Siwon, menyesap aroma **_**cologne**_** bercampur dengan aroma tubuh alami Siwon. Dan apa harus dibahas lagi jika Kyuhyun sangat menyukai aroma itu?**

"**Mmmm...Tapi kau nanti akan dikelilingi gadis-gadis ber-make-up tebal.,sigh..." Kyuhyun masih bergumam manja, wajahnya makin terbenam dilengan Siwon, menyisakan jejak bercak dari riasan Kyuhyun ke stelan yang dikenakan Siwon. "Atau kau akan mengobrol dengan tetua yang membosankan, lalu aku dipaksa untuk mengingat nama-nama baru atau nama-nama lama yang pasti akan kulupakan, dan pastinya pertemuan itu akan berahir dengan tontonan membosankan dari aksi makan brutal ala Shim Changmin ". **

**Siwon meraih wajah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar, senyum lembut tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. " Nanti Kyunnie ikuti saja kemana Wonnie pergi oke? Wonnie Janji tidak akan membuat Kyunnie bosan,bagaimana?" **

"**Eeeuuummm...baiklah" Kyuhyun mengangguk imut "Tapi tidak ada acara meladeni obrolan eonnie bermake-up tebal atau bibi tukang pamer?" **

**Cup...**

**Siwon mengecup ujung hidung Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban.**

"**Ahahaha...dan Kyunnie janji tidak bersembunyi dipojokan dengan pemuda Shim itu dan melahap semua jenis makanan manis disana?" **

**Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir keras, bibirnya bergerak-gerak menggemaskan "Sepakat,tapi tidak dengan makanan manisnya...Teheee..." **

"**Yaiiisshhh...Nona Choi yang rakus!" Siwon menyentil dahi Kyuhyun lalu mengusapnya lembut.**

"**Tapi aku tetaplah yang tercantik." Tusukan dikedua dimple Siwon menjadi balasan sentilan dahi. **

"**Baby..kurasa kau harus meminta bantuan Heenim lagi, riasanmu luntur sayang. Eiyyy...lihatlah mereka menodai jas ku" Siwon mengamati jas nya yang kini dipenuhi bercak dimana-mana.**

"**No...Heenim pasti akan ngomel" Mata indah itu membulat **

"**Tapi mana bisa kau datang ke pertemuan dengan wajah polos seperti itu? Euummm setidaknya taburkan bedak tipis dan pelembab bibir..bagaimana?" **

"**Iisshhh malas..." Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.**

"**Oh..eomma yang ada di Surga sana, kecantikan putri keluarga Kim yang turun temurun akan sirna di putrimu yang satu ini." **

"**Yakk...bilang saja kau memang lebih tertarik pada gadis bermake-up teballl" Cebil Kyuhyun, dengan menghentakan kaki dia melangkah ke arah meja rias dan mendudukan diri didepan cermin yang memantulkan wajah cemberutnya.**

**Greeppp..**

**Sebuah rangkulan hangat diberikan Siwon, menempelkan dagunya ke pundak Kyuhyun "Tapi eomma pasti bangga, kalau melihat putrinya tetap cantik meski tanpa riasan sekalipun" bisik Siwon, yang diahiri dengan kecupan di pipi putih adik kembarnya.**

Siwon hanya meringis ketika ingatannya diputar kebeberapa waktu silam, Kyuhyun yang akan protes tentang pertemuan tahunan Hanyang, Kyuhyun yang selalau memilih tampil sederhana namun tetap menawan, Kyuhyun yang akan selalu dibantu Heenim untuk merias wajah cantiknya dengan segala jenis protesan tentang ketebalan make-up yang dioleskan Heenim, Kyuhyun yang akan bangga mengenakan gaun pesta peninggalan ibunya dibanding harus membeli gaun baru dan Kyuhyun yang akan begitu tergantung dengan Siwon dan bergelayut manja kepadanya. Sungguh Siwon sangat menyukai Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, dan Siwon harus merasakan napasnya memberat karena merindukan moment-moment itu. Moment yang dulu dianggap sebagai kejadian biasa tanpa makna.

"Siwon-ah..." Sebuah suara disusul usapan hangat di lengan Siwon dari Heechul mengalihkan lamunan Siwon. "Apa kau ingin kutemani? Kurasa akan aneh jika kau datang ke pertemuan seorang diri"

Siwon memberikan senyumannya pada wanita cantik yang tampil anggun mengenakan hanbok dengan sentuhan desain modern. "Tidak Heenim...Kau tentu ingat aku harus menjemput cucu tetua Hwang, aku janji menjemputnya." Heechul dapat menangkap nada dingin dari ucapan Siwon.

"Oh begitu? Dan Kyuhyun?"

" Kyuhyun...dia berada di salon yang sama dengan nona Hwang, Changmin yang akan menjemputnya." getaran dari suara yang tidak bisa disembunyikan Siwon dari pendengaran sepupu jauh ibunya.

Pelukan hangat diberikan Heechul "Baiklah, sampai bertemu disana chagi.., tampilah menjadi Choi Siwon yang membanggakan, oke?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. stelan peninggalan ayahnya yang dipilih Siwon, stelan berwarna biru gelap dengan dasi yang senada, tentu dengan penyesuaian model kekinian. Dan Siwon yakin Hwang Tiffany akan kecewa kala mengetahui Siwon tidak memakai stelan pasangan dari dress yang telah dipilih Tiffany tempo hari.

"Kau memang putra ayahmu Siwon-ah, bahkan ukuran pakaian kalian sama persis." Heechul menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan jas yang dikenakan Siwon, menatapnya nanar.

Heechul bukannya tidak peka dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada keponakan kembarnya, sedikit banyak Heechul tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Terlebih perdebatan panjang yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Heechul tentang keinginan si kembar dalam menghadiri pertemuan Hanyang kali ini. Kyuhyun yang memaksa Siwon untuk menjemput cucu tetua Hwang dan dia sendiri akan dijemput cucu tetua Shim. Heechul juga mendengar bagaimana kerasnya Siwon menolak keinginan Kyuhyun menjadikan Kyuhyun menangis dan mengunci diri diruang AV dan terbangun dengan mata sembab pagi harinya.

Ya, Heechul ahirnya harus menyaksikan bahwa si kembar Choi harus memulai tahap kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Memulai memandang keluar dan menata kehidupan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Heechul juga menangkap kepedihan yang dipancarkan mereka, bahkan heechul bukan hanya sekali menyaksikan Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon menangis dalam diam. Suatu pemandangan baru dikediaman Choi yang biasanya dipenuhi tawa hangat dari keduanya.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

**Choi Siwon POV**

Aku melihatnya...

Gadis kecilku, ah..tidak sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok gadis dewasa. Choi Kyuhyu-ku, apakah aku masih bisa menyebutnya seperti itu? Dan apakah aku harus menceritakan bagaimana mempesonanya dia? Postur tubuh tinggi semampai meski tidak dikatakan kurus idaman kebanyakan gadis penggila diet, kulit putih sewarna susu warisan ibu kami, tidak selalu mulus tapi dia tampak bersinar dan membuat semua orang penasaran ingin menyentuhnya, merasakan kehalusannya. Bentuk wajah khas anak perempuan Kim yang diwariskan dengan sempurna kepadanya, menghasilkan perpaduan yang sempurna dari pipi putih merona dengan tulang pipi menonjol, hidung tinggi mencuat, kedua bola mata yang cenderung berbeda dengan orang Korea kebanyakan, bulat besar dengan iris sewarna lelehan karamel dibayangi rangkaian bulu mata lentik, dan...bibir ya...bibirnya, tidak berbentuk ideal tapi apakah harus kuceritakan bagaimana kagumnya aku pada bentuknya? dan bagaimana itu bisa berjuta kali lebih mempesona jika sedang mencebil atau mengerucut? Dan bagaimana lembut dan manisnya ketika kau mengecupnya dan...melumatnya.

Semua itu, segalanya tentang dirinya selalu kukagumi. Kadang aku berpikir, kalau semuanya menjadi gila dan tidak wajar mengingat dia adalah adikku, kami berasal dari benih yang sama, bertumbuh dan berkembang dalam rahim yang sama dan...kami ditakdirkan untuk hadir kedunia ini nyaris bersamaan, kurang dari lima belas menit tepatnya.

Dan apakah aku harus menceritakan bagaiamana dekatnya kami? Oh ayolah...hubungan anak kembar yang banyak diwarnai mitos, perasaan dan firasat yang selalu terhubung, terlebih kami harus menaklukan kerasnya hidup hanya berdua saja. Jadi, apakah bisa disalahkan ketika aku katakan bahwa sosok itu, gadis indah itu harusnya selalu bersamaku? Apakah aku berlebihan jika menginginkan semua yang ada pada dirinya? Lalu apakah aku gila jika kukatakan bahwa kata cinta tidak cukup mewakili bagaimana perasaanku padanya? Dan senyum itu, senyum menawan dari bibir pulummy itu..harusnya ditujukan hanya untukku bukan yang lain.

"Siwon-ssi..."

Terhenyak, kutolehkan pandangan pada gadis yang sejak tadi berada dibelahku, dengan lengan kami yang saling berkaitan. Gadis cantik bernama Hwang Tiffany, kini tersenyum kearahku dengan mata berbinar.

"Kakek Tetua dari tadi memberi isyarat agar kita berada di depan podium, bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin-ssi."

Kurasakan usapan halus menyapa punggung tanganku. Gadis Hwang ini, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan keberadaannya, salahkan otak dan hatiku yang hanya bisa mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang tampil begitu menawan dengan balutan dress merah, sederhana namun tetap mempesona, khas seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Berdiri anggun disamping seorang pemuda tinggi, cucu tetua Shim. Keadaannya sama sepertiku, bergandengan, berdiri dan berjalan disamping seseorang, mendapat sapaan hangat dan hormat para tamu, menjadi pusat perhatian semua yang hadir, sebuah pemandangan baru yang terjadi di pertemuan tahunan Hanyang. Aku Choi Siwon Presiden Direktur Hanyang Med menggandeng salahsatu putri dari keluarga tetua Hanyang dan Dia Choi Kyuhyun adik kembarku yang baru-baru ini diprediksi akan jadi pemimpin Hanyang Hospital Pusat digandeng oleh pemuda bernama Shim Changmin, cucu tetua Shim. Bedanya, aku tidak bisa tersenyum dan dia..Choi Kyuhyun..senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, apakah dia sebahagia itu?

"Annyeong..Fanny-ssi" Kau bahkan menyapa Gadis Hwang ini dengan senyum lebar Kyunnie.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya jadi pasangan Kakak kembarku itu hmmmm...? Apa dia merepotkan...?" Dan lihatlah sekarang, kau tertawa dan memberikan pelukan pada gadis yang belakangan ini kau sebut sebagai 'teman yang menyenangkan'.

"Siwonnie..kuharap kau tidak mempermalukanku, pastikan kau bisa mengimbangi Fanny-ssi,oke? Dia terlihat sangat cantik bukan? Oh Tuhan...Madam Elena memang yang terbaik, Gaun yang kau kenakan makin terlihat sempurna, iya kan Siwonnie? " Kuyakin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu baby, apa yang kau ucapkan barusan, sungguh bukan seperti dirimu. Dan kenapa kau terlihat seperti gadis bermake-up tebal yang suka terkikik aneh?

"Eiyy..Siwonnie, apa kau mendengarku? Tsk...dia masih demam panggung karena berdampingan dengan gadis cantik rupanya, kkkkkk" Kau benar-benar terkikik aneh sayang...

"Tapi kau tetap yang tercantik sayang". Berhasil, kini kau menghentikan ocehanmu yang sedikit aneh itu Kyunnie sayang.

Kenapa? Kau terkejut Kyunnie? Apa yang kukatakan memang benar, kau tetaplah yang tercantik. Terlebih sekarang kau mengembungkan pipi putihmu itu yang errr... malam ini sepertinya dilapisi riasan yang sedikit tebal, tapi justru kau makin mempesona sayang. Dan kurasa Pemuda Shim itu juga berpendapat sama, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari menatapmu sayang, dan aku tidak suka itu cantik.

"Ahahaha...maaf Fanny-ssi, Siwonnie memang seperti itu. Selalu berlebihan, nanti kau juga akan terbiasa. Dia akan mengatakan kalau kau yang tercantik, bisa ribuan kali dalam sehari, ahahha..." Kau mencoba menyangkal sayang? Caramu berbicara sekarang ini makin terlihat tidak biasa, sejak kapan kau pandai menyanjung orang dengan pujian palsu?

"Be-benarkah?" Gadis Hwang ini, kenapa dia bisa tersipu seperti itu? Apa dia tidak pernah mendengar kalau Choi Kyuhyun itu kadang bisa jahil? Dan kurasa kau juga belum pernah mendengar kalau pujian cantik untuk Kyuhyun dariku bisa lebih dari ribuan kali dalam sehari, tapi hanya untuk Choi Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, tapi sayangnya si tiang listrik ini kebalikannya. Dia pelit pujian...sejak tadi dia seolah tidak melihatku, padahal aku sudah berdandan cantik untuknya,dia sama sekali tidak mengomentari penampilanku iisshh..." Dan yang sekarang harus kusaksikan adalah...Choi Kyuhyun kini bergelayut manja dilengan Shim Changmin.

"A-apa? Bukannya dari tadi kubilang kau terlihat beda Kyu?" Yah..bahkan seorang Shim Changmin-pun bisa gugup jika dihadapkan dengan pesona Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo...lihatlah pemandangan yang mempesona ini hadirin.., sangat membuat iri yang melihatnya. Anak-anak muda yang tampak bersinar."

Terimakasih untuk Tetua Shim, iterupsi yang sangat diharapkan, meski nampaknya akan mendatangkan masalah baru. Rombongan Tetua Hanyang, Tetua yang selalu tampak berwibawa dan Tetua yang telah menjaga Hanyang secara turun-temurun. Dan demi semua Nenek Moyang keluarga Choi, aku Choi Siwon punya kewajiban untuk menghormati mereka.

Aku membungkuk dalam kearah mereka, semua orang disekililing kami juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mungkin seorang Presdir, pemegang jabatan tertinggi di Hanyang Med, tapi aku bukanlah apa-apa dibanding para Tetua yanng telah mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Hanyang, menjaga stabilitasnya dan menjaga tradisi Hanyang.

"Presdir Choi, senang melihat anda terlihat berbeda malam ini." Masih Tetua Shim yang berbicara, tetua yang paling dihormati karena perannya memimpin Hanyang Hospital Pusat, Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seoul yang tentu saja dimiliki Hanyang Med."Dan anda Nona Choi, terimalah salam hormat dari kami"

Inilah yang membuatku selalu terkagum, para Tetua tidak akan segan membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam kearahku dan adik kembarku. Tetua yang berjumlah dua puluh orang itu menggunakan pakaian tradisional berbahan sutra, berjajar rapi membungkuk dalam kearah kami pewaris keluarga Choi. Bahkan seolah mengabaikan usia mereka yang jauh lebih tua dari kami, mereka selalu memperlakukan anggota keluarga Choi dengan penuh hormat.

"Pertemuan tahunan kali ini rupanya benar-benar istimewa, bukan begitu hadirin?" Kini Tetua Lee yang angkat bicara, matanya menatap penuh arti kearah Nona Hwang yang masih mengaitkan lengannya kelenganku, dan beralih ke arah Cahngmin yang melingkarkan lengannya kepinggang Kyuhyun, Oh hell...

"Tuan Lee punya pengamatan yang bagus..., kurasa semua hadirin bisa menyaksikan pemandangan yang mempesona ini. Ah...jadi ingat masa muda"

Ini yang kusebut bahwa hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Bukankah ini yang diinginkan para Tetua? Melihat masa depan yang mulai tergambar dari keluarga Choi sekaligus masa depan Hanyang. Kurasakan _spotlight_ kasat mata yang menyorot ke arah kami-tentu dengan gadis Hwang dan Pemuda Shim-seolah mengunci pergerakan kami. Dan aku tidak akan heran jika setelah ini, akan terjadi desas-desus masal tentang kami-tentu dengan gadis Hwang dan Pemuda Shim.

Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, orang-orang yang kuhadapi kini tidak dapat kubantah meski dalam hati aku berteriak bahwa semua ini hanya sandiwara, ini hanya topeng. Dan buatku keberadaanku disini-dengan menggandeng gadis Hwang-sebagai bentuk pengabulan permintaan dari orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Dan orang itu kini menampilkan senyum cerah, tubuhnya kian menempel dengan pemuda yang ada disebelahnya. Semua itu palsu bukan? Kau sedang bersandiwara bukan? Kyuhyun...tolong, hentikan semua ini sayang. Katakan bahwa kamu dan aku terpaksa melakukan ini, bukankah begitu? Harusnya kita melakukan apa yang selalu kita lakukan. Menghadiri pertemua,jamuan,pesta atau acara apapun bersama, berdampingan, hanya tersenyum satu sama lain, memandang lembut dan dalam satu sama lain...bukankah dunia kita seperti itu. Kenapa semuanya tiba-tba berubah sayang?

"Hadirin...Hanyang berdiri jauh sebelum kita semua dilahirkan, dan yakin akan tetap berdiri sampai generasi berikutnya, dan akan tetap berjaya. Keluarga Choi menjadi pilar kekuatan Hanyang dan kita bisa menyaksikannya langsung saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa meragukan darah Hanyang yang mengalir di Presdir Choi dan Nona Choi." Suara penuh wibawa dari tetua Shim menjadi pusat perhatian. Bisa kurasakan semua tamu yang tentunya bagian dari Hanyang menatap penuh hormat pada pria berusia tiga per-empat abad itu. "Selalu menjadi kehormatan besar bagi kita semua untuk selalu mendukung Hanyang dan mempertahankan tradisinya. Hanyang berdiri sejak jaman Joseon dan terus diwariskan melalui keluarga Bangsawan Choi, sampai saat ini dan tentu sampai generai Choi berikutnya. Dan mari kita bulatkan tekad untuk terus mendukung kelurga Choi genarasi berikutnya yang tentu akan sangat luar biasa..."

Prok..Prok ..Prok..Prok

Seluruh ruangan kini dipenuhi gema tepuk tangan, tepuk tangan untuk Hanyang dan tepuk tangan untuk kami keluarga Choi dan...generasi Choi berikutnya...

Duaghhh...

Tahukan kalian apa yanng kurasakan? Kembali beban ribuan ton serasa menghimpit, Hanyang dan Choi, dan mereka dan genarasi Choi selanjutnya...mereka dan anak-anakku...dan juga anak-anak Kyuhyun juga?

Kulirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor mataku, dia...tampak bercahaya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas, dan...

Splasshh...pandangan kami beradu, kutatap matanya...mencoba menyelami apa yang tergambar dalam ekspresinya, senyumnya yang tiba-tiba pudar...dan apakah penglihatanku salah? Kenapa kulihat ada genangan disudut mata bonekanya..menangiskah dia? Kenapa? Terharu karena pidato dukungan dari Tetua Shim? Atau...bolehkan aku berharap air mata itu karena kegelisahan yang sama yang kurasakan, kegelisahan tentang generasi Choi berikutnya...? Tentang keharusan kami untuk memikirkan kelangsungan keluarga Choi selanjutnya...

Kyuhyun...dia kini menunduk, dan yang kusaksikan selanjutnya adalah rengkuhan yang dilayangkan Shim Changmin di pundak Kyuhyun yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. Oh hell...

. Tunggu, darimana alunan musik ini berasal? Berbeda dengan musik pengiring pertemuan yang dari tadi mengalun pelan. Ingatanku kembali ke era dimana aku dan Kyuhyun menghadiri malam Prom disekolah menengah kami, musik yang hampir sama...musik pengiring pesta dansa. Ada dansa di pertemuan Hanyang? Sungguh lelucon yang tidak lucu.

"Hadirin...malam ini begitu special, apa kalian juga merasakannya? Hoho...ya ya malam ini begitu special, panitia meluangkan waktu bagi kita untuk menikmati malam ini dengan berdansa, dan dengan segala kerendahan hati kita persilahkan Presdir Choi bersama nona Hwang serta Nona Choi dengan Tuan Muda Shim untuk mengawali pesta dansa..."

Kuyakin dengan pasti ini ide dari para tetua, sejak kapan Pertemuan Hanyang diisi dengan pesta dansa?

"Siwon-ssi...semuanya menunggu kita,"

Kurasakan tangan kiriku terangkat dan digenggam, dan tangan lainnya menuntun tangan kananku untuk melingkari pinggang ramping seseorang. Demi Tuhan, aku kembali melupakan Gadis Hwang yang sejak awal selalu berada disampingku, dan kini menatapku lembut.

"Mari berdansa Presdir Choi.." bisiknya kemudian

Kurasakan bedanku diajak bergerak menyesuaikan irama, _waltz _yang dipilih. Sungguh tepat, sindirku dalam hati. Aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa tubuh gadis ini kian merapat, dan tatapan matanya yang berusaha mengunci mataku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatianku. Dibagian lain _Dance Floor_, pasangan dansa lain yang terlihat begitu intim. Sang gadis yang terkunci dalam rengkuhan seorang pemuda, tubuh mereka bergerak seirama,tatapan mereka yang saling menyatu...dan gadis itu memasang senyuman indahnya. Choi Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin...sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati dansanya.

'Siwon-ssi.." sebuah lirihan menyapa pendengaranku.

Deg...

Gadis yang merapatkan tubuhnya kepadaku, kini menempelkan sisi wajahnya kedadaku, kedua tangannya kini melingkari pinggang dan membuatku terkekang dalam pelukannya dengan tubuh kami yang kian merapat dan bergesekan.

Kupejamkan mata...semuanya ini tidak benar...harus dihentikan. Tubuhku,hatiku dan pikiranku tidak mengijinkan...,

**Choi Siwon POV End**

Srrreeettt...

Siwon menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Tiffany dengan tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu terbelalak dan hampir limbung.

"Maaf Nona Hwang..." Siwon mejauhkan dirinya dari Tiffany dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih belum sadar penuh dengan kejadian yang dialaminya. Ditinggalkan oleh orang pria yang kita sukai di tengah dansa, apa yang lebih buruk dari itu?

"Si-Siwon-ssi..." Tiffany hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Siwon.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan selanjutnya adalah...Choi Siwon yang menarik paksa tangan Choi Kyuhyun dan memisahkannya dari pelukan Shim Changmin,pasangan dansanya.

Reaksi yang ditujukan Changmin hampir sama, membelalak kaget dan mematung..menyaksikan seorang Choi Siwon menarik paksa Kyuhyun kemudian menerobos kerumunan...

"Yah..apa yang kau lakukan Siwon?Kau gila eoh?Yah...Lepaskan bodoh!" suara teriakan Kyuhyun menyaingin alunan musik pengiring dansa. "YAH...CHOI!"

"Diam sayang...pestanya sudah selesai" Jawab Siwon, tangannya makin erat menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang dipastikan akan memerah setelahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Acaranya belum selesai Siwonnie..." Kyuhyun masih berteriak, langkahnya terseok berusaha mensejajarkan dengan langkah kakak kembarnya, dengan begitu sakit dipergelangan tangannya sedikit berkurang.

Tanpa menjawab, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun keluar ruangan dan mengabaikan seorang gadis pengurus mantel tamu yang tidak sempat memilihkan mantel yang tepat untuk si kembar.

Siwon merogoh saku jasnya, melakukan panggilan pada seseorang dan berkata tentang mobil dan parkiran.

Saat dalam lift Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, mengamati ekspresi wajah kembarannya lewat cermin grafiti yang dipasang di dinding lift. Rahang yang mengeras, bibir tipis yang terkatup dan terlihat gemetar serta kilatan kemarahan dalam kedua matanya. Cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan untuk diam dan mengikuti apa keinginan Siwon.

Keheningan tetap terjaga, bahkan ketika mereka berada dalam mobil. Kyuhyun tidak tau pasti kemana tujuan mereka, sampai tulisan _Han River_ menyapa perhatiannya. Warga Seoul tahu benar tempat yang tepat untuk mencari keheningan, pinggiran sungai Han kebanggan warga Korea.

Siwon membuka pintu penumpang disebelahnya dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar membuat gadis itu bergidik seketika karena mendapat sapaan udara yang menusuk tulang. Tapi tidak lama karena sebuah jaket hangat kini melindungi tubuhnya, milik Choi Siwon tentu yang kini memilih menantang udara awal musim dingin yang menusuk hanya dengan berbalut kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Sekarang bisa kaujelaskan Siwon...!" nada kesal masih terdengar dari suara Kyuhyun "Dan tolong lepaskan tanganku, itu menyakitkan..."

Siwon masih enggan bersuara, obsidian hitamnya menusuk lelehan karamel milik gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Grep

Tangan kanan Siwon menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memaksa gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya, tubuhnya-dipaksa-merapat ketubuh Siwon. Sepersekian detik berikutnya Kyuhyun merasaskan sapuan panas dibibirnya,.

MMMMpppptttttt...

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bibirnya dibombardir dengan pagutan yang tergesa dan memaksa..

"MMppphh..Si..MMpphh" Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, bibirnya terkunci sempurna oleh bibir lainnya. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, dan...itu keputusan yang salah, karena dengan begitu justru mempermudah Siwon mengambil sudut yang tepat dalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun meronta, tangannya terkepal dan memukul punggung Siwon. Dia tidak terima dengan serangan brutal dan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Siwon, kakak kembarnya.

"MMmppptt..Ber..mmpptt..Reng...mmpppttt..Sek.."

DUUAGHHH...

Sebuah tendangan keras mendarat tepat di tulang kering Siwon, membuat pemuda itu meringis seketika begitu mendapati rasa sakit yang sangat tepat mengenai tulang kering kirinya. Stilleto merah setinggi sepuluh senti rupanya bisa membuat pemuda pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo itu takluk pada rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menarik dirinya dari kungkungan tubuh Siwon..dan pagutan pemuda itu

PLLAAKKK

Tamparan keras dilayangkan Kyuhyun ke pipi kiri Siwon.

"Apa yang kaulaukan hah?Berani-beraninya.." Kyuhyun berteriak histeris, bibir-setengah bengkak-nya bergetar dan lelehan air mata kini membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

"Kyu..." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, dua serangan menyakitkan-hati- dilayangkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Di mana otakmu Choi..Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau kira aku ini apa?" Kyuhyun masih berteriak disela tangisnya. "Dasar brengsek..." Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan bertubi namun lemah kedada Siwon.

Greeppp

Siwon menangkap pukulan brutal Kyuhyun, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Kyuhyun yang kini tertunduk dengan lelehan air mata yang makin deras. Berusaha mengunci tatapan satu sama lain yang selalu ditolak Kyuhyun dengan memejamkan mata.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun..harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyu? Kau sedang bermain drama hah?" Siwon menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk menengadah. "Kau sadar kau berubah Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap nyalang ke arah Siwon, bibirnya bergetar, dadanya bergemuruh.

"Berubah? Bagus kau menyadarinya. Kita memang harus berubah...semuanya menuntut kita seperti itu." Kyuhyun terengah, dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur napas.

"Kau kira kita selamanya akan begini? Kita sudah dewasa Siwon, kita harus melanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing" Kyuhyun makin terisak meski napasnya kini mulai teratur.

Siwon menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya dengan sayu, menunggu kalimat berikunya yang akan diucapkan Kyuhyun.

" Kita...kita tidak wajar Siwon, Kau mengetahuinya. Semuanya harus diluruskan." Kyuhyun menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya, menyembunyikan tangisan yang tidak mungkin untuk disembunyikan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu Kyu...dan aku tidak apa yang harus diluruskan" Siwon meletakan kedua tangannga dipundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar "Tatap mataku Kyu...katakan apa yang harus diluruskan? Apa kita salah?"

" Jangan pura-pura Siwon, kau tahu persis apa yang kumaksud"

"Oh..tentang kita? Tentang tali persaudaraan kita? Tentang kenyataan bahwa dalam tubuh kita mengalir darah yang sama? Bukankah itu takdir yang indah Kyuhyun sayang..."

"Kau gila Siwon.."

"Dan kau tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kegilaanku Kyu..Tidak bisa..tidak pernah..."

"Maka hentikan...Kumohon hentikanlah...masih ada kesempatan..." Suara Kyuhyun melemah, tubuhnya bergetar sempurna. "Kumohon Siwon.."

"Kyu..."

"Ini bukan tentang kita, tapi juga tentang mereka, Kau lebih mengetahuinya Siwon..." Kyuhyun berusaha bicara dengan jelas tanpa harus diredam dengan isakannya yang makin menguat.

"Hahaha...omong kosong Kyuhyun, bahkan kau tidak tahu cara mengehentikan semua ini." Siwon tertawa hambar, matanya masih belum beralih dari sosok yang kini makin terlihat gemetar dan terisak lirih "Hatimu.." Siwon menyentuh dada kiri Kyuhyun, "Pikiranmu" Siwon mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun,dalam menikmati aroma herbal shampoo favorit gadis itu. "Bahkan tubuhmu..." Siwon kini memeluk gadis yang ada dihadapannya, mendekapnya erat dan melesakan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun "Tak bisa menolaknya Kyunnie..." Lirihnya tepat menyapu tonjolan tulang mastoid Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu terhenyak dan merasakan sensasi menyenangkan.

"Hiks..." Hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..._my baby_, permataku..." Siwon menangkupkan telapak tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun. Ibu jarinya menyapu air mata di pipi yang selalu terasa seperti kulit bayi.

"No, tidak boleh Siwon...itu tidak boleh." Bahkan air mata itu tidak pernah kering dari sudut mata Kyuhyun. "Aku, kamu, Hanyang dan Tetua...pikirkan semuanya Siwonnie. Apa yang mereka katakan semua benar, kita harus memikirkan Hanyang untuk seterusnya..."

"Kyu..."

"Bahkan Heenim juga menginginkan kita mengikuti jalan itu Siwonnie" Kyuhyun meremat kemeja Siwon "Kita tidak punya pilihan...tidak akan pernah"

"Baby..Kyuhyun sayang." Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa dingin, buku-buku jari mereka memerah. Siwon menggosok telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya.

"Aku mendengarnya...pembicaraanmu dengan Heenim waktu itu, aku mendengarnya dengan jelas Siwon. Mereka benar, apa yang dikatakan tetua Shim malam ini juga benar. Kita harus memikirkannya."

"..."

"Dan kita harus mencobanya, malam ini harusnya berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku dan Changmin..kau dengan Tiffany. Bukankah itu sempurna..Hiks.." Air mata itu kini kembali mengalir, lebih deras dari sebelumnya."Kau..terlihat baik dengan Tiffany...kalian terlihat sempurna. Aku, bahkan harus meyakinkan diriku bahwa usahaku selama ini mulai berhasil, membawa Tiff...MMppphh...

Bibir plummy Kyuhyun kini dalam kuasa Siwon. Mendapatkan lumatan lembut...bahkan Kyuhyun merasa bibirnya disentuh ujung-ujung halus bulu angsa, begitu lembut dan melenakan. Bahkan ketika bibirnya mendapatkan pagutan dan hisapan...kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu berpijak dengan benar. Hanya tangan kokoh Siwon yang menyangga tubuhnya menjadi alasan Kyuhyun tidak jatuh karena lemas. Ciuman lembut namun intens dari bibir tipis seorang Choi Siwon, pria yang banyak dipuja bagai Dewa.

Siwon membuka matanya ditengah pagutannya dibibir Kyuhyun, mengamati wajah pujaannya dan dia kembali jatuh pada pesonanya entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata bulat indah itu tertutup, menyisakan garis yang dilukis bulu mata lentik. Pipi putih pucat yang kini merona, dan bibir menggoda yang kini masih dalam kekuasaanya. Hatinya dilingkupi kehangatan dan getaran-getaran yang siap meledak jika dia tidak mampu mengendalikannya. Namun ketika mata yang terpejam itu kembali basah dan mengalirkan bulir beningnya, Siwon tidak mampu untuk hitamnya kembali terpejam dengan sudut mata yang ikut basah, rasa sakit yang sudah tidak bisa ditahannya kini tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut dan basah. Ciuman pahit yang mereka rasakan, tapi mereka seolah tidak mampu untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Ciuman yang dipenuhi air mata keduanya.

Dan seketika titik-titik putih mulai berjatuhan dari langit, titik-titik putih sehalus kapas menambah citarasa dalam ciuman mereka. Salju pertama tahun ini.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"**Siwonnie apa kau sudah menanyakannya dengan benar?" Seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang kebesaran-karena milik kakak laki-lakinya- beringsut kepangkuan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya.**

"**Tentang?" Pemuda itu seolah tak menghiraukan gadis cantik yang kini melingkarkan lengannya keleher sang pemuda. Kedua matanya tetap fokus pada grafik yang tercetak pada layar komputer didepannya.**

"**Perkiraan salju pertama tentu saja, Eonni pembawa acara prakiraan cuaca mengatakan apa? Kau sudah menghubunginya bukan" Gadis itu, Choi Kyuhyun kini membuat lingkaran imajiner didada bidang kakak kembarnya.**

"**Mmmmm...Noona berdada besar itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa Kyu" Siwon masih enggan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari grafik memusingkan itu.**

"**Yak...kenapa kau sebutkan tentang bagian tubuhnya, bodoh" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tentu membuat konsentrasi Choi Siwon beralih menatap wajahnya yang menggemaskan.**

"**Bukannya bagus perkiraan salju pertamanya dirahasiakan" Siwon menaik turukan kedua alisnya sambil terkekeh, membuat Kyuhyun makin membulatkan pipinya.**

"**Isshh bagaimana kalau kita melewatkannya? Aku tidak mau salju pertama turun saat kita berjauhan, itu tidak bagus." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Siwon.**

"**Tentu kita tidak boleh melewatkannya..." Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman merasa gemas dengan gadis yang masih setia memeluknya. "Setiap salju pertama turun...aku Choi Siwon akan selalu bersama Choi Kyuhyun, saling berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan, hanya kita." Siwon membopong Kyuhyun seperti induk koala pada anaknya, dan mendudukan diri di sofa putih yang menghadap jendela besar. **

"**Lihat...Tuhan langsung menjawab do'a kita sayang.." Siwon menolehkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghadap jendela. **

**Diluar sana, langit terlihat puih dan menaburkan titik-titik putih yang berkilau terbiaskan lampu taman.**

"**Wwhhoooaaa..." Kyuhyun berteriak girang, matanya berbinar dan seketika dia menghujani wajah Siwon dengan kecupan.**

**Disetiap salju pertama, kakak beradik Choi akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling berpelukan, dan membisikan kata-kata manis satu sama lain. Hanya mereka dan hanya ada mereka.**

**To Be Cont..**

Annyeong...saya kembali dengan Chap 4 Fict ini.

Whooaaa...saya tidak menyangka makin banyak yang merespon fict ini, gamsahamnida...

Semua masukan dari kalin semua saya simpan dan jadi bahan pertimbangan kelanjutan fict ni. Ngakak sendiri pas banyak yang minta makin dibuat angst..huwwooo sepertinya saya belum bisa dalam menulisnya, pembendaharaan kata saya buruk tehehe...

Tentang Wonkyu, disini mereka asli kembar ga bisa ditawar lagi kkkkkkk

sekali lagi terima kasih atas semua bentuk responnya, maaf untuk tidak membalas review atau menyebut nama kalian satu persatu.

Bagi SR terimakasih juga karena sudah sempat membacanya...

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya...

Annyeong (deep bow)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: - Choi Siwon**

**Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Hwang Tiffany**

**others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu,GS, Incest. Jadi jika tidak suka dan merasa terganggu tidak usah mencoba untuk membacanya. **

**Tentang Typo(s), saya sudah mencoba mengeditnya, tapi yah begitulah kacamata minus saya hanya sedikit membantu, jadi maaf kalau jadi tidak nyaman.**

**Yang di Bold itu berarti recall Wonkyu dimasa lalu**

**LOVE OF EDEN**

**Chapter 5**

"Maaf Tuan Choi,, itu diluar kuasa kami. Semua mahasiswa disini berhak untuk keluar dari asrama sesuai jam yang sudah ditentukan. Kami tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk kembali sebelum jam malam asrama Tuan." Wanita yang berada di balik meja _receptionist_ tetap terlihat sabar meladeni pemuda tampan yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu meminta hal yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Omong kosong, lalu apa fungsi asrama kalau mahasiswa bebas berkeliaran diluar sana? Mana tanggung jawab dan jaminan yang kalian janjikan pada setiap wali, jaminan keamanan dan kedisplinan?" Pemuda Choi itu masih mengguratkan amarah dalam raut wajahnya.

"I-itu...Maksud kami, saat ini belum masuk jam malam asrama Tuan Choi. Mahasiswa masih berhak berada diluar, setidaknya sampai satu jam kedepan." Wanita dengan name tag Lee Da Hee berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Berhadapan langsung dengan Choi Siwon, sosok yang seakan menjadi legenda dikalangan wanita, berbicara langsung dengannya meski khusus untuk saat ini Choi Siwon memeperlihatkan _attitude_ yang sedikit tidak menyenangkan. Memaksa pihak asrama untuk dipertemukan dengan Choi Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berada diluar.

Choi Siwon mengurut pangkal hidungnya, lagi-lagi alasan sama yang diberikan pihak asrama. "Choi Kyuhyun adikku, anda pasti tahu Nona Lee. Saya berhak menemuinya dan pihak asrama bisa menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali, sekarang!"

"Ta-tapi..." Wanita berusia pertengahan dua puluhan itu tergagap, pemikiran tentang sosok Choi Siwon yang sempurna entah kenapa terlihat bertentangan saat ini. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya kini tidak lebih dari sosok pemuda tampan dengan balutan stelan yang menambah pesonanya beratus kali lipat, tapi sikap arogan yang ditunjukkannya seolah mengikis imej kesempurnaan-meski sedikit.

"Bukankah anda bisa menghubunginya langsung Tuan? Maksud saya...anda tidak harus menemuinya di asrama, mengingat Nona Choi Kyuhyun adalah keluarga anda." Wanita itu menggigit bibir, berdo'a dalam hati agar pemuda Choi-yang selalu dikaguminya- bisa keluar dari sikap arogannya.

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, apa dia harus berteriak didepan wanita ini bahwa dia tidak harus repot-repot menemui Kyuhyun, adik kembarnya, di asrama jika dia bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun atau menemuinya diluar? Apa dia harus membiarkan wanita ini dan semua orang yang berada disekitar mereka tahu kalau sejak tiga hari yang lalu, semua telpon, pesan suara, pesan singkat dan e-mail yang ditujukannnya untuk Kyuhyun diabaikan begitu saja? Hingga membuat dia frustasi kalau tidak dikatakan nyaris seperti orang gila.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi meja _receptionist_ dan mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang sejak tadi mencuri-curi dengar perbincangannya dengan petugas. Siwon merasa lelah dengan semuanya, bukan karena beban pekerjaan ataupun dunia perkuliahan yang telah menginjak tahun akhir. Tapi permasalahannya dengan Choi Kyuhyun, adik kembarnya, sekaligus gadis yang telah merenggut keseluruhan hati dan jiwanya makin membuat Siwon berkali-kali harus menyerah pada insomnia, emosi yang makin tidak stabil, berimbas pada kelelahan fisik.

**Titik-titik putih yang berjatuhan dari langit kini menutupi sebagian tanah dan bangunan, salju pertama tahun ini tetap menjadi fenomena menakjubkan bagi sepasang manusia yang makin merapatkan tubuhnya satu sama lain. Menyaksikan salju yang perlahan turun dari langit dari balik kaca mobil. Hembusan napas yang seirama, sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan pelukan hangat. Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari semua itu. Choi Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan napas melewati cerukan lehernya, dan rengkuhan sepasang tangan kokoh yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya sesekali mengusap lembut beberapa bagian tubuhnya. menghantarkan getaran halus disekujur tubuh.**

**Siwon menggelitik daun telingan kyuhyun dengan menghembuskan napas panasnya disana "Baby..." Bisiknya.**

"**Hmmm..Siwonnie" Kyuhyun membalas dengan sama berbisiknya. Bibir bawah digigitnya, meng-antisipasi sensasi yang memborbadir tubuhnya. Bibirnya sudah memerah dan membengkak, cumbuan memabukan pada bibirnya beberapa waktu lalu menjadi penyebab.**

"**Aku mencintaimu sayang..." **

**Normalnya, ketika seorang pemuda mengatakan kalimat tersebut kepada seorang gadis, maka harusnya gadis itu akan terharu atau bahkan histeris. Tapi tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun, ketika Siwon mengatakannya dia hanya tersenyum. Bukan karena tidak bahagia, tapi bukankah apa yang Siwon lakukan untuknya selama ini lebih indah dari kalimat tersebut? **

" **Aku tahu..." Jawab Kyuhyun. Memutar sedikit kepalanya untuk memastikan bibir tebalnya bisa menggapai bibir tipis Siwon.**

**Kembali cumbuan lembut dari sepasang manusia memanaskan mobil sport yang bagian luarnya mulai tertutup salju. Pemanas yang di stel maksimal menyaingi suhu panas yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Saling mencumbu, berbisik dan membelai bagian tubuh tertentu. Berkali-kali desahan lolos dari keduanya berselingan dengan rintihan frustasi yang ingin segera diselesaikan. **

**Ketika tangan Siwon hampir menurunkan resleting gaun yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, gadis itu tersadar dari keterbuaianya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Siwon bertindak lebih jauh. Membuat pemuda itu menatapnya tidak percaya.**

"**Si-Siwonnie...kita harus pulang. Heenim akan hawatir, terlebih kita tadi meninggalkan pertemuan begitu saja. Atau kau memilih mati tertimbun salju disini?"**

**Siwon tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan diujung hidung bangir Kyuhyun. "Mati tertimbun salju aku rela asal bersamamu sayang. Tapi tidak dengan omelan cinderella gagal itu." **

**Kyuhyun terkekeh, dan menggeser tubuhnya dari pangkuan Siwon.**

"**Kyu..." Siwon menghentikan pergerakan gadis dipangkuannya. "Apa kita bisa melanjutkannya? Dirumah?" Seringaian tercetak diwajah tampan pemuda Choi, menghasilkan sentilan didahi presiden Hanyang Med itu.**

"**Aku tidak mau menumpuk dosa Choi Sajang" Lirih Kyuhyun.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, stir mobil menjadi korban hantaman tinju Siwon. Usai perdebatan sia-sianya dengan _receptionist_, Siwon memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di mobil yang terparkir tepat di seberang pintu masuk asrama mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran tempat adik kembarnya Choi Kyuhyun tinggal saat ini. Berharap satu dari sekian orang yang keluar masuk pintu utama itu adalah gadis yang ditunggunya.

Choi Siwon mengurut keningnya, berharap pening yang menghantam kepalanya akhir-akhir ini bisa sedikit berkurang. Meskipun dia tahu bukan fisik yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Hampir tiga minggu ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama mahasiswa, dengan alasan agar lebih dekat dengan kampus dan Rumah Sakit Kyunghee. Alasan yang jelas mengada-ada mengingat jarak kediaman Choi dengan kampus Kyuhyun bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam tanpa hambatan macet atau ganggguan lain. Dan Rumah Sakit? Kenyataannya gadis Choi itu masih menempuh _Premedical Course_ tingkat akhir, dan mahasiswa tahap itu belum perlu untuk keluar masuk Rumah Sakit.

Kenyataannya keputusan Kyuhyun memilih tinggal di asrama tidak bisa dibantah oleh Siwon. Tepat satu minggu setelah pertemuan Hanyang dan peristiwa salju pertama, sebuah aplikasi permohonan masuk asrama diperlihatkan Kim Heechul kepada Siwon. Aplikasi yang telah dibubuhi tanda tangan Kyuhyun sebagai pemohon dan Kim Heechul sebagai wali mereka. Siwon awalnya tidak percaya, dan meminta penjelasan lebih kepada kedua wanita cantik itu. Namun ketika mendapati ruang kosong pada beberapa bagian di _wardrobe_ mereka, Siwon hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tinjunya. Kyuhyun-nya mulai menerapkan siksaan baru, dan ini terasa amat menyakitkan Sangat...

Refleks Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, keluar dari mobil tergesa, sesosok gadis berbalut mantel maroon menyita perhatiannya. Choi Kyuhyun, tergesa menuju pintu utama asrama seiring pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara yang terpasang dibeberapa sudut bangunan itu. Jam malam mahasiswa tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Suatu alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk dan berpamitan cepat dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang mengantarnya. Shim Changmin.

Kyuhyun melambai ke arah Changmin yang memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. Keduanya mengacungkan jempol disusul teriakan "mimpi indah" dari cucu tetua Shim itu.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan gerutuan "Shim bodoh" diiringi kekehan kecil dari pemilik pipi seputih susu itu.

"Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun mematung ketika sebuah suara yang teramat sangat dikenalnya-dan dirindukannya- menyapa pendengarannya dari arah belakang. Tanpa harus membalikan badan Kyuhyun tahu siapa orangnya, terlebih sebuah tangan kokoh dan hangat menggenggam tangannya, menautkan jemari mereka.

Kyuhyun memasang senyum hambar dan membalikan badan " Oh Siwon...sejak kapan kau disini?"

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, mengecup lembut punggung tangan permata hidupnya. "Cukup lama untuk menyaksikan adegan M-A-N-I-S kalian, dan kurasa Nona petugas _receptionist_ lebih tahu sudah berapa jam aku berada disini adikku sayang."

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun terbuai dengan perlakuan Siwon. Tiga minggu hidup terpisah dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya membuat gadis itu sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur kepelukannya. Menyampaikan kerinduan yang dirasakannya, dipendamnya, dan sampai menyakitinya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak boleh seperti itu. Semua usahanya untuk memberi kesempatan pada masing-masing untuk merenung akan sia-sia.

"Hai..." Siwon melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah rupawan Kyuhyun. "Secangkir coklat panas dengan _double_ marshmallow dan dua porsi lemon souffle terlihat lezat, _bakery_ di ujung jalan masih buka sampai dua jam kedepan sepertinya, bagaimana?"

Jika dulu maka Kyuhyun akan berteriak histeris dan menyeret kakak kembarnya demi mendapat tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan tersebut. Namun sekarang Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menggeleng pelan.

Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya demi mendapati respon dingin Kyuhyun. "Oh..tinggal di asrama ternyata membuat baby kita melupakan kenikmatan makanan manis favoritnya ternyata" Sindir Siwon dingin diiringi tawa hambar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon "Kau tidak dengar peringatan itu Siwon? Lima menit lagi jam malam mahasiswa, aku harus segera masuk."

Siwon kembali tertawa, yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Jam malam...? Jangan konyol Choi Kyuhyun, kukira semalam terusir dari kamar asrama bodohmu itu tidak akan membuatmu dikeluarkan dari kampus. Dan oh...apa kau lupa Nona, jika kediaman Choi selalu terbuka lebar untuk menyambut kepulanganmu. Jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir akan menghabiskan malam bersalju ini di pemandian umum."

"Itu..., aku harus masuk sekarang. Selamat malam, ahir pekan ini aku usahakan pulang." Kyuhyun menanggukan kepala sekilas dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu utama, tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang mematung, menatap nanar punggung sang gadis.

Siwon masih mematung, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun menghilang dibalik lift. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan memaki siapa saja. Tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya, Kyuhyun-nya memberi siksaan yanng begitu hebat. Siwon bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar pemuda Shim yang dilihatnya mengantar Kyuhyun karena cemburu. Atau Siwon juga menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Kyuhyun sama seperti waktu dipertemuan Hanyang. Bahkan beberapa hari ini Siwon sudah mencoba bersabar untuk tidak menemui Kyuhyun di kampusnya langsung ketika gadis itu menolak segala macam kontak dengannya. Dan kali ini Siwon harus menelan kepahitan ketika gadis yang sudah berjam-jam ditunggunya, gadis yang diharapkan bisa menyembuhkan rindunya, gadis yang diinginkan berada bersamanya walaupun sejam justru meninggalkannya. Hantaman rasa sakit dikepala kembali menyerang, kini terasa nyata seiring hawa dingin dari salju yang turun makin deras.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Kyuhyun, gadis itu menyeret kakinya yang gemetar hingga sampai kekamar bernomor 1013. Kamar yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari setengah kamarnya dikediaman Choi. Gadis itu terisak hebat, mengacuhkan pandangan orang yang ditemuinya. Bukan ini, bukan seperti ini yang dinginkan Kyuhyun. Pilihan untuk tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya-tepatnya dari kakak kembarnya- bukan untuk menambah kesakitan yang dideritanya. Kyuhyun berusaha, setidaknya hanya jalan ini yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Untuk memberi kesempatan kepadanya, dan untuk Siwon juga agar lebih memahami perasaan masing-masing. Meskipun bagi Kyuhyun, apa yang dirasakannya untuk Siwon sudah sangat jelas. Perasaan seorang wanita dewasa yang ditujukan untuk seorang lelaki dewasa dengan segala afeksi dan gairah yang ada didalamnya, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi seperti perasaan itu yang datang tanpa dia inginkan sebelumnya, dia berharap dan berusaha mengikis perasaan itu, perlahan meski sakit.

Ketika Kyuhyun merasakan, melibatkan orang lain diantara mereka tidak menghasilkan apapun, dan hanya membuat keduanya merasakan perih yang teramat sangat. Maka menjauhkan diri dari Siwon menjadi pilihan selanjutnya. Kyuhyun yakin bisa menahan semua kesepian, kehilangan dan kerinduan yang menyayat. Dia bisa dan mampu, meski setiap tengah malam dia harus terisak ketika mendapati sisi tempat tidurnya kosong. Kemudian pagi harinya dia hanya akan mendapati kekosongan tanpa teriakan dan kegaduhan yang selalu diciptakan Siwon untuknya.

Lebih dari itu...semua pesan, panggilan yang ditujukan Siwon untuknya seolah menjadi cambuk menyakitkan. Bagaimana tidak ketika hampir lima belas menit sekali kau akan mendapat pesan singkat dari lelaki yang kau cintai berisi kata-kata rindu, cinta, dan ribuan untaian kalimat yang menggambarkan betapa lelaki itu sama menderitanya dengannya atau mungkin lebih.

Lunglai, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tas sembarang. Rasa lelah terasa menderanya. Menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukan aktifitas kampus, mengikuti berbagai seminar dan pertemuan ilmiah, berkutat dengan puluhan _text book_ menjadi pilihan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ahir pekan digunkannya untuk ikut kegiatan amal kampus atau sekedar berkeliaran di departemen anak hingga departemen _geriatry._ Semua itu kenyataanya tidak membantu sama sekali, pikirannya kacau, konsentrasinya sering menguap begitu saja berakibat beberapa gelas kimia menjadi korban. Bahkan Shim Changmin kerap mendapati gadis pemilik mata indah itu menangis disudut sepi ruang perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan tidur cepat, semua paper dan bahan presentasi sudah diselesaikannya di kampus. Membersihkan diri kemudian memilih kemeja longgar menjadi pilihannya, kemeja sang kakak yang diam-diam dia selipkan dalam koper ketika berkemas. Sekilas, Kyuhyun mengusap bordiran inisial CSW di bagian dalam kerah kemeja, tersenyum tipis lalu mengecupnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun menyalakan televisi dengan volume rendah, menonton menjadi pilihan untuk pengantar tidur. Gadis itu selalu meyakinkan diri untuk tidak lupa menseting mode sleep pada televisinya. Tanpa minat berbagai saluran diacaknya, televisi Korea masih didominasi drama yang saling berlomba memperebutkan _rating_, beberapa _variety show_, siaran olahraga dan gosip selebritis. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memusingkan siaran yang dipilihnya, mengingat tujuan utama menyalakan benda itu hanya untuk pengantar tidur.

'Kembali, pewaris Hanyang Med tertangkap kamera sedang bersama Hwang Tiffany cucu salahsatu Tetua Hanyang. Mereka terlihat semakin dekat setelah...bla bla bla...'

PIK

Kyuhyun mematikan layar yang ada dihadapannya, matanya terpejam, bibirnya bergetar. Tanpa menunggu lama, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Kali ini dia tidak hanya terisak, tapi raungan tangis pilu kini terdengar dari kamar asrama itu. Untunglah dia menempati kamar itu sendiri, meskipun dia harus berusaha meredam tangisannya dengan menutupkan tangan pada mulutnya atau menggigit ujung bantal agar tangisannya tidak mengganggu tetangga kamarnya.

Hatinya sakit, harusnya tidak begini. Bukankah dia sendiri yang menginginkan seperti ini? Tapi kenapa dia tetap merasa sakit? Dan bertambah sakit ketika sejumlah media seakan memborbardirnya dengan pemberitaan kedekatan Choi Siwon dengan Hwang Tiffany. Seperti halnya bola salju, berita itu bergulir kian membesar tiap harinya. Dimulai dari pemberitaan saat pertemuan Hanyang, dan entah kenapa Hwang Tiffany selalu ada dibeberapa kesempatan bersama Siwon. Menghadiri acara amal bersama, makan siang para direksi Hanyang, terlihat beberapa kali saat kunjungan lapangan, gala _dinner_, dan yang terakhir diberitakan mereka terlihat jogging bersama dipagi hari di arena jogging indoor khusus musim dingin.

Pemberitaan tentang mereka seakan menjadi topik nasional. Hampir semua media melansir beritanya, tentu Kyuhyun tahu sebagian dari mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan atau bidikan kamera dengan _angle _yang memperlihatkan seolah mereka berposisi dekat atau bahkan intim. Dan jangan dikatakan bagiaman _netizen_ merespon, jeritan frustasi para gadis mewarnai berbagai blog, sosial media dan Kyuhyun yakin gadis bermarga Hwang menikmati semua itu. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengirimkan link kepada Kyuhyun, dan mengabarkan bahwa gadis itu bahagia menjadi orang yang dibenci oleh fans Choi Siwon.

Harusnya Kyuhyun mengantisipasi semua itu dengan baik, bukankah dia terlibat dengan semuanya? Memberi akses kepada Tiffany untuk mendekati Siwon, membantunya, dan terakhir dia memberi perintah kepada asisten kakaknya untuk mengirimkan jadwal harian Siwon agar Tiffany bisa dengan mudah bertemu secara 'tidak sengaja' dengannya. Nyatanya Kyuhyun tidak sekuat itu.

Kyuhyun masih terisak, mata sembabnya menatap guyuran salju diluar sana. Dia selalu suka salju, dan suka ketika dinginnya musim salju akan dihabiskan dengan hangatnya pelukan dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun menyibakan selimut, kakinya melangkah mendekati jendela.

Srraaaakkkk

Jendela terbuka, seketika terpaan udara dingin menerpa wajahnya. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai sepuluh dan berbahaya jika membuka jendela selebar itu.

Tangan putihnya terulur, merasakan lembutnya titik-titik putih menyapa ujung-ujung indera kulitnya.

"KYUNNIIIEEEEE..."

DEG

Kyuhyun tercengang ketika mendapati seseorang dibawah sana meneriakan namanya. Choi Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat senyuman lebar pemuda itu. Demi Tuhan apa yang dilakukan Siwon diluar sana? Ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam, dan jangan lupakan hujan salju yang makin lebat, siap membekukan semuanya.

Dan Siwon, sudah berapa lama dia berada disana? Berdiri bersandar di bagian depan mobil yang dilengkapi pemanas canggih. Hanya orang bodohlah yang memilih berdiri ditengah hujan salju. Dan Choi Siwon menjadi orang bodoh itu, berdiri, menengadahkan kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatian pada salahsatu jendela di lantai sepuluh, berharap penghuni kamar itu menyadari kehadirannya. Dan Tuhan menjawab permohonannya. Jendela itu terbuka.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Kyu-ah, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Pemuda berwajah kekanakan menopangkan dagunya dihadapan gadis manis yang masih tenggelam dalam lembaran modul _medical skills_.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Apa karena disana ada Hwang Tiffany dan Choi Siwon?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Choi Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian pada pemuda didepannya. Melepas kaca mata bacanya, meletakan modul disela tumpukan kemasan keripik kentang yang telah kosong.

"Siang nanti aku ada janji dengan Yeongja _Halmeoni_ di departemen _geriatry_, menemaninya fisioterapi."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

"Bukan karena Tiff.."

"Yak! Shim.."

Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrttt

Aksi sepasang manusia yang hampir menyulut keributan itu terhenti ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke _Handphone_ Kyuhyun.

SIWONNIE _calling_

Kyuhyun menekan tanda merah...roman mukanya berubah dingin.

Drttttt Drrttt Drrrttt

Panggilan yang sama kembali masuk, dan jemari lentik Kyuhyun kembali menekan tanda merah.

Changmin mengerutkan dahi, dia cukup tahu apa yang terjadi antara kembar Choi ini.

Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt

Kyuhyun mendengus

Lee Hyukjae _Calling_

"Yak,Kyu..jawablah. Itu dari Hyukjae Hyung.."

"Aku tidak akan tertipu, pasti Siwonnie"

Kyuhyun melepas baterai _handphone_, memasukannya sembarang ke dalam tas.

"Tsk..Tsk..Menyedihkan. Kau tahu, kalian sangat menyedihkan." Cucu tetua Shim itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"..." Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Changmin yang masih menyeringai.

"Egois atau menyerah. Kalian harus memilih."

"Tsk..tsk..mulai berteori" Rengut Kyuhyun.

"Mempertahankan Choi Siwon atau menyerah kepelukanku?Teheee..."

"YAAAKK"

Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrrttt

Changmin meletakan telunjuknya didepan bibir, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Choi Siwon.

"Hallo Siwon..."

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan mematikan, ketika nama kakak kembarnya disebut. Pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan 'awas kalau berani'.

"Oh Hyukjae Hyung...Apa?Ba-Baik...Iya...Segera.."

Kyuhyun memincingkan mata akan respon Changmin yang terlihat pucat seketika.

Changmin berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun."Kyu.. Kita harus ke Hanyang Hospital sekarang."

Kyuhyun meronta"Hei...ada apa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan, ikut aku sekarang."

"Yah...ada apa? Kenapa kita harus ke Hanyang?" Kyuhyun masih meronta, meski sia-sia. Pemuda pemilik tinggi badan menjulang itu terlalu kuat untuk dilawan.

Changmin memaksa Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Siwon, dia jatuh pingsan saat memimpin rapat. Sekarang dia di Hanyang Hospital."

Deg!

Kyuhyun seolah lupa bernapas, dadanya terasa sesak. "Kau..? Maksudmu? Siwon, dia.." Kyuhyun mencicit tidak jelas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana sekarang." Changmin sangat mengeri dengan keadaan gadis yang ada sampinya sekarang. "Menurut Hyukjae Hyung, beberapa hari ini dia terlihat kelelahan. Heechul Ahjumma sedang mengunjungi kerabatnya di Gwangju, jadi kau.."

"Antarkan aku sekarang!" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak, mata bonekanya sudah basah dan memerah.

Changmin melirik sahabatnya, itulah kembar Choi yang dikenalnya.

Kyuhyun berlari seperti orang gila disepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit terbaik di Seoul itu. Akses VVIP diberikan kepadanya untuk mencapai kamar tempat dimana kakaknya kini ditangani lebi cepat. Beberapa kali hampir manbrak dokter atau perawat yang berpapasan, mengabaikan sapaan dan salam hormat dari staff yang mengenalnya. Dengan Changmin yang ikut memburu dibelakangnya.

"Hiks..Siwonnie..Kumohon...Hiks..Siwonnie" Kyuhyun menangis dan terus menggumamkan nama Siwon

Seorang perawat yang bertugas di lantai itu segera membawa Kyuhyun ke depan kamar ruang rawat. Ruang rawat yang di khususkan bagi pasien VVIP Hanyang.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun segera merangsak masuk. Matanya menangkap sosok tegap yang dikenalnya terbaring lemah, dia terlihat aneh dengan piyama pasien yang dikenaknnya.

"Siwonnie..." Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Siwon, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak dan memaksakan senyum.

"Hai...sayang."

Kyuhyun menghambur kepelukan sang pemuda, menindih orang yang masih bersatatus pasien mengacuhkan kemungkinan terlepasnya infuse yang terpasang di vena punggung tangan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Bodoh...hiks...dasar bodoh.." Kyuhyun terisak didada Siwon, memukul lemah dada bidangnya. Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Siwon memeluknya erat, nyaris membuat pemuda itu kembali jatuh pingsan.

"Aww...sesak baby" Siwon terengah mendapat serangan mendadak dari belahan hatinya itu. Senyum masih terukir dibibirnya, rasanya lama sekali dia tidak mendapat pelukan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, dia gigit bibir bawahnya. Hidungnya memerah dengan mata bulatnya yang membengkak sempurna. "Kau...sudah sadar?" Tanyanya polos.

Cup

Siwon tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang membengkak dua kali lipat. Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi kembali menangis, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Siwon.

"Huwwwwweeee...bodoh,Siwonnie bodoh...Aku tidak mau kau ...Hiks.."

Siwon terkekeh, Kyuhyunya tetap sama. Selalu panik ketika mendapati Siwon sakit terlebih sampai dibawa ke Rumah Sakit seperti sekarang. "SSssshhh...aku tidak apa-apa baby. Tenanglah" Kedua tangannya membelai lembut punggung sang gadis yang berguncang karena isakan.

"Bodoh...bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu pingsan? Hiks... buang saja semua alat fitnes tidak bergunamu itu, buat apa kau punya badan besar tapi pingsan, dasar bodoh..." Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Siwon.

"Mwo?Aww baby...aku bisa pingsan dan mati."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mata bonekanya mengamati wajah pemuda yang masih ditindihnya. "Siwon...wajahmu pucat, kau terlihat jelek dengan kantung mata seperti itu. Bibirmu kenapa pecah-pecah begitu?" Kyuhyun seolah lupa materi kuliah kedokteran yang dipelajarinya tentang petanda orang sakit.

Cup

Siwon mengecup pipi putih Kyuhyun yang masih basah dengan air mata, merasa gemas dengan wajah cantik yang masih setia menindihnya.

"Uhukk..."

Kembar Choi kompak menoleh ke asal suara, terbelalak mendapati Lee Hyukjae dengan senyum lebarnya, dan Changmin yang masih melongo menyaksikan adegan pewaris Choi di tempat tidur pasien dengan posisi yang -terlalu- intim.

Kyuhyun merona hebat, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu. Dia berusaha menggeser tubuhnya untuk turun dari tubuh Siwon, namun sebuah tahanan dari tangan Siwon dipinggangnya membuatnya urung bergerak. Gadis itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dilekukan leher Siwon.

"Ehemm.. Hyung kau bisa kembali kekantor, ada Kyuhyun yang akan menjagaku disini. Dan Shim Changmin-ssi terima kasih sudah mengantar Kyuhyun."

Hyukjae dan Changmin bertukar pandang, salahsatu diantara mereka memberi isyarat untuk meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyuman tak terbaca diwajah masing-masing.

"Hyuung..tolong sampaikan kepada perawat untuk tidak masuk ke ruangan ini sampai kuijinkan." teriak Siwon kemudian, yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari asisten kepercayaannya.

"Hei...mereka sudah keluar baby" bisik Siwon

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, kerucut imut terpatri dibibir merahnya

Cup

Sebuah kecupan bibir dilayangkan Siwon

"Aku merindukanmu sayang"

Cup

Kecupan lain masih disudut yang sama dibibir Kyuhyun

"Kau membuatku menderita Kyunnie.."

Cup

"Aku bahkan kehilangan seluruh enerjiku karenamu..."

MMpphhhhhtttt

Giliran Kyuhyun yang menyerang bibir Siwon. Bukan hanya kecupan, tapi pagutan dalam dan basah. Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan kondisi Siwon yang terbaring lemah. Bibirnya melumat basah bibir Siwon, melumasinya dengan saliva keduanya.

Siwon memejamkan mata, bibir Kyuhyun begitu agresif mengklaim bibirnya. Kali ini Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun yang mendominasi, merasakan bibir yang selalu dirindukannya itu bergerak, melumat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, selalu dia sukai.

"Hhnnnnn..." Siwon melenguh, tubuh lemahnya bergetar. Dia merutuki situasinya sekarang ini. Kelelahan hebat disertai stress berat yang diterimanya membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Dan sekarang, enerjinya perlahan kembali begitu tubuhnya mendapat nutrisi intarvena dan...ciuman panas dari adik kembarnya.

"Siwon..."Kyuhyun bergumam dalam ciumannya, bibirnya masih menjajal habis bibir pemuda dibawahnya. "Maaf..." bibir itu kini mendarat dikening Siwon, menciumnya lama.

Siwon menatap lembut lelehan karamel yang selalu membiusnya. "Ssshhh sayang..."

Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Siwon, mengusapnya lembut dan meninggalkan jejak ciuman basah dibeberapa tempat "Kau tersakiti?"

"Sangat.."

"Apa kau menderita?"

"Seperti dineraka"

"Kau marah?"

"Ingin, tapi tidak bisa."

"Maaf Siwonnie,hiks.."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, Kyuhyun-nya yang cengeng. Oh...betapa dia merindukan gadis cengengnya itu.

Kyuhyun menarik diri, bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya diperut Siwon. Kembali dia mengamati wajah Siwon seksama.

"Kenapa?Apa ketampananku bertambah setelah pingsan?" Siwon tersenyum, memeperlihatkan _dimple_ menawannya.

Kyuhyun masih mengamati wajah Siwon tanpa berkedip "Siwonnie, aku belum jadi dokter tapi kau sudah sakit. Lalu...dokter yang memeriksamu.."

Siwon terkekeh "Dokter Lee Donghae, dia putra tetua Lee, dan dia laki-laki. puas?" Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku belum punya ijin untuk menggunakan stetoskop, aku belum bisa mengobatimu Siwonnie.,"

Siwon terkekeh, dia seperti melihat Kyuhyun yang berusia sepuluh tahun. "Maka obatilah tanpa harus memeriksa dulu memakai stetoskop sayang, bisa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, membuat pipi bulatnya terangkat. Gadis itu meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Siwon "Apa disini sakit Siwonnie?"

Siwon mengangguk

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Siwon

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun beralih menangkup kedua belah pipi Siwon

"Disini?"

Siwon kembali mengangguk

Cup

Kecupan lain mendarat dikedua pipi Siwon, tepat di lekukan lesung pipinya.

"Mana lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Siwon memajukan bibirnya, sambil menaik turunkan kedua alis tebalnya.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Kyuhyun, mengecupnya singkat.

"Lalu?"

Siwon menunjukan beberapa bagian tubuhnya,

Lekukan leher

Tonjolan dileher pertanda kelelakiannya

Tulang mastoid

Dada

Siwon tersenyum lembut ketika Kyuhyun meletakan sisi wajahnya didada bagian kiri, "Hey jantung Siwonnie, tetaplah berdetak sehat oke? Jangan nakal dengan Siwonnie."

Siwon melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infus kepinggang Kyuhyun, membelai punggung gadisnya "Selamat datang kembali sayang, aku merindukanmu. Jangan pergi lagi"

Kyuhyun menggosokan pipinya didada Siwon "Lalu jangan biarkan aku pergi lagi Siwon

"Tidak akan!"

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Seluruh Hanyang seolah panik ketika mendengar Presiden mereka pingsan dan harus dirawat. Seluruh dokter terbaik Hanyang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penanggung jawab Choi Siwon. Tapi, keberadaan Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak pernah beranjak dari sisi Siwon –tepatnya tempat tidur Siwon- menjadikan hanya dokter terntentu yang diijinkan untuk menyentuh Siwon.

Kyuhyun akan memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada perawat perempuan yang terkesan berlama-lama ketika memberikan perawatan. Menolak segala bentuk bantuan _Activity Daily Live_ yang ditawarkan pihak perawat. Dan Kyuhyun turun tangan sendiri untuk membantu Siwon membersihkan diri, mengganti baju, membantu makan, berjalan atau lain sebagainya. Terkesan berlebihan mengingat kondisi Siwon yang sebenarnya berangsur membaik.

Beberapa terapi penenang untuk istirahat optimal, Booster vitamin dosis tinggi membuat Siwon pulih dengan cepat. Dan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang selalu disisinya, membuat pemuda itu merasa sehat dua kali lebih cepat.

"Aigoo Choi Kyuhyun, berhenti menjadikan Siwon bayi besar. Dia sudah bisa makan sendiri" Kim Heechul mengamati keponakan kembarnya dari sofa di seberang ruangan.

"Siwonnie harus cukup nutrisi, dia bisa kekurangan gizi" Gerutu Kyuhyun, tangannya mengarahkan sendok kemulut Siwon.

Kim Heechul memutar bola matanya malas "Kau harus kukirim ke Afrika agar tahu bagaimana orang yang kurang gizi seperti apa."

"Apaaa? Berani mengirim Kyunnie ke Afrika, kupastika Heebum berahir di pusat pelatihan hewan sirkus." Kali ini pemuda berstatus Presiden Hanyang yang berteriak

Wanita cantik pecinta fashion itu mengurut keningnya. "Kau akan cepat tua jika terlalu berlebihan seperti itu Siwon."

Heechul beranjak mendekat kearah keponakan kembarnya. Mendudukan diri ditepi ranjang Siwon, tersenyum menyaksikan keduanya kembali seperti semula. Dia ikut tersiksa beberapa waktu belakangan. Terlebih ketika Kyuhyun memintanya manandatangi aplikasi permohonan masuk asrama mahasiswa sambil menangis. Heechul tidak mengetahui dengan jelas masalah yang ada diantara mereka. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis pilu, dia akhirnya memberikan persetujuannya meskipun setelahnya dia harus berurusan dengan Siwon. Siwon marah besar dan mendiamkannya hampir seminggu.

Heechul beberapa kali mengunjungi makam Choi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, menumpahkan air matanya. Dia merasa telah gagal menjaga putra putri pasangan itu, dan menyalahkan diri. Kedua orang yang telah tiada itu adalah orang yang berjasa padanya, membebaskan dia dari jeratan rentenir yang telah menghilangkan nyawa Suaminya Tan Hanggeng dan hampir membuat wanita cantik itu masuk ke dunia prostitusi demi membayar semua utangnya. Untunglah sepupu jauhnya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya. Maka dia bertekad membalas mereka dengan menjaga keponakannya, menghindarkan mereka dari segala kesakitan. Meskipun dia hampir merasa gagal melakukannya.

"Siwon, dokter Lee mengatakan kau bisa segera pulang, benar?" Tanya Heechul

Siwon mengangguk, bibirnya sedang dibersihkan dengan tisue oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau Choi Kyuhyun, kau harus pulang ke rumah mengerti? Aku bisa mati cepat, kalau sampai kakak kembar bodohmu itu selalu pulang larut atau tidur di kantornya. Jadilah alasan dia untuk pulang kerumah Kyu."

Kembar Choi itu mengembungkan pipinya kompak, wanita itu terkekeh. "Kyu, temani aku makan, kau sendiri belum makan. Ayo"Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun

"Ta-tapi..Siwonnie?"

"Dia sudah sehat Nona Choi, dan kita akan kelaparan kalau terus berada disampingya terus tanpa makan. Aku tidak mau menggantikan posisinya di tempat tidur itu"

Kyuhyun mengkeret, Kim Heechul...jangan berani-berani membuat cinderella itu marah.

Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kyuhyun dan memberi isyarat agar gadis itu mengikuti kemauan bibi Kim-nya.

Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang berpapasan dengan kedua wanita cantik itu membungkuk hormat. Wanita cantik penghuni kediaman Choi dengan segala pesona yang dimiliki keduanya.

Saat pintu _lift_ yang akan membawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar menutup, mata Kyuhyun menangkap sesosok gadis cantik bertubuh mungil keluar dari lift sebelahnya. Gadis itu membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Gadis yang tidak Kyuhyun harapkan kehadirannya dilantai itu. Karena Kyuhyun tahu maksud kedatangan gadis itu, menjenguk Siwon. Hwang Tiffany pasti datang untuk menjenguk Siwon, padahal sebelumnya Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencegah gadis itu untuk menampakan batang hidungnya dengan mengatakan kalau Siwon menolak untuk dikunjungi siapapun. Tapi kali ini?

"Kau kenapa terlihat tidak tenang Kyu? Tsk tsk..kembaranmu tidak akan hilang meski kita meninggalkannya Kyu." Heechul menangkap kegelisahan Kyuhyun selama mereka didalam lift.

"Eng..."

Tring

Pintu lift terbuka begitu mencapai lantai dasar.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dia menoleh kebelakang ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hey, cepat keluar Nona Choi, kau bisa terangkat kembali dengan lift itu."

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul "Bibi Kim,kurasa aku harus kembali. Makan saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul"

Tring

Pintu lift tertutup dan segera membawa Kyuhyun ke lantai semula. Beruntung mereka menggunakan VVIP akses, terhindar dari pengguna lift lainnya.

Heechul menatap kotak baja itu tidak percaya, keponakan kembarnya benar-benar luar biasa.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju pintu kamar yang sudah dikenalnya. Napasnya memburu, hatinya tidak bisa dikatakan tenang.

Blaakkk

Kyuhyun menarik pintu hingga terbuka, kedua tangan menutup mulutnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, napas tersenggal. Di sana, ditengah ruangan tempat disana Siwon berbaring seorang gadis sedang memajukan wajahnya kearah kakak kembarnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengalung dileher sang pemuda yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan yang telah terbebas dari infuse diletakan dikedua sisi tubuh sang gadis. Dengan posisi seperti itu, apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun tentang Choi Siwon dan Hwang Tiffany?

**To Be Cont,,**

**Annyeonghaseyo...**

**Saya kembali dengan kelanjutan fict ini. Apa ada yang menunggu kelanjutan fict ini? Jika iya, maaf karena lama..., saya harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan he...**

**Seperti biasa saya berterima kasih sekali pada semua teman yang telah mengunjungi menyempatkan baca, memfollow menceklis tanda fav untuk fict ini. Terutama bagi yang telah memberikan masukan, pendapat, dukungan, saya sangat sangat sangat menghargai dan berterima kasih. Semua masukan teman saya jadikan pertimbangan kelanjutan fict ini, jadi...jika ada masukan berikutnyaaa saya sangat menunggu tehheeeehhheee**

**Oh ya, saya mengakui kelemahan dalam membawakan alur cerita, jadi maaf kalau terkesan membosankan dengan gaya penceritaan yang saya bawakan. Mudah-mudahn kedepannya bisa lebih baik.**

**Untuk silent reader...terima kasih sudah membaca, masukannya ditunguu...**

**Deep bow**

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast: - Choi Siwon**

**Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Hwang Tiffany**

**others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu,GS, Incest. Jadi jika tidak suka dan merasa terganggu tidak usah mencoba untuk membacanya. **

**Tentang Typo(s), saya sudah mencoba mengeditnya, tapi yah begitulah kacamata minus saya hanya sedikit membantu, jadi maaf kalau jadi tidak nyaman.**

**Chapter 6**

**LOVE OF EDEN**

Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka dengan posisi seperti itu?

Choi Siwon dan Hwang Tiffany? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Seper-sekian detik, Kyuhyun masih tetap dalam posisinya, atensinya tidak lepas dari pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Napasnya masih memburu, kedua tangan mengepal dikedua sisi tubuh, bergetar, matanya terasa berkabut dan gumpalan cairan bening siap menetes.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nona Hwang? Kau berlebihan...lepaskan tanganmu Nona!"

Sreettt...

Seketika pemilik tubuh mungil itu terdorong kebelakang, hampir terjerembab ke lantai.

"Sigh..sulit dipercaya, sebegitu dinginnya anda Presdir Choi. Seperti bukan lelaki dewasa yang sehat." Gadis bertubuh mungil itu, Tiffany Hwang menatap nyalang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda yang baru saja menolak ciumannya bahkan mendorong tubuhnya,sulit dipercaya. "Apa aku harus minta bantuan Kyuhyun hanya supaya bisa menciummu? Menyedihkan..."

"Siapa yang menyedihkan Fanny-ssi?" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah mereka

"Kyunnie..." Siwon terbelalak, sejak kapan Kyuhyun ada disana? Apa gadis itu melihat semuanya. "Kau...melihat.."

Tiffany berbalik, mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya."Oh Kyuhyun.., kukira kau tidak disini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar ke arah Tiffany, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Siwon. "Fanny-ssi sebaiknya kita bicara diluar. Kakakku belum sembuh total, dia masih perlu istirahat,Ayo"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar, diikuti Tiffany dibelakangnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung, kehawatiran menyergapnya, jangan sampai Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilihat.

Taman gantung dilantai yang sama dipilih Kyuhyun. Udara musim dingin yang membekukan tulang, menyapa kedua gadis cantik itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang Nona Hwang." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan, suaranya seolah menyatu dengan cuaca sekitarnya, dingin. "Tidak menghiraukan pesanku? Siwonnie belum pulih benar. Dia.."

"Mengharukan, aksi protektif saudara kembar." Tiffany membalas Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah. "Apa kau tahu apa yang dikatakan seluruh Hanyang tentang kalian? Choi Kyuhyun yang melarang siapapun masuk ke ruang rawat Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon yang tidak membolehkan siapapun menyentuhnya kecuali dokter dan perawat pria. Choi Kyuhyun yang memberi penjagaan 24 jam untuk saudara kembarnya, dan Choi Siwon yang tidur berdua diranjang yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya selama proses perawatan. Bukankah itu menggelikan? Aku setidaknya ingin sedikit membantu untuk mengurai rumor aneh itu,dengan mengunjungi kakakmu dan dia sendiri yang mengacaukannya"

"..." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Tiffany, seringai samar tercetak diwajah gadis cucu Tetua Hwang itu.

"Tapi kakak kembarmu itu sungguh keterlaluan, menolak dicium seorang gadis? Menyedihkan sekali. Usahaku selama ini untuk dekat dengannya seolah sia-sia."

Kyuhyun menangkap kekecewaan dari suara Tiffany. "Kau tahu, berbagai dukungan dari dewan direksi dan Tetua hanyang kepadaku terdengar seperti ejekan saja buatku. Harapan Hanyang, masa depan Hanyang dan keturunan penerus Hanyang yang diproyeksikan kepadaku, semuanya seperti nyanyian lalu karena sikap Siwon kepadaku." Gadis itu mulai gemetar menahan emosi.

Kyuhyun masih belum buka suara, gadis itu hanya menggigit bibir.

"Aku bukan gadis yang akan terobsesi dengan pria sampai terasa gila. Tapi jika itu Choi Siwon, aku siap melakukannya. Karena jika bukan aku, gadis lain akan menggantikanku. Lee Sungmin cucu tetua Lee, Im Yoona putri Direktur pemasaran Im, Stella Kim putri Direktur Hanyang pharmacy, bahkan putri Profesor Park siap pulang dari study nya di Prancis jika proyeksi tentang masa depan pendamping pewaris Hanyang jatuh ke tangannya. Tidak kah kalian peduli tentang itu? Aku bukan Shim Changmin yang bisa sabar berada di dekatmu, sementara kau masih tetap berada dalam kungkungan kakak kembarmu itu."

Hwang Tiffany, jatuh terduduk di kursi taman yang sebagiannya tertutup salju. Gadis itu seolah kehilangan tenaganya, buku-buku tangannya memerah karena dingin atau menahan amarah, bergetar.

"Fa-Fanny-ssi..."

"Kalian seolah tidak peduli dengan sekitar kalian, sigh...seolah lupa kalau Hanyang bukan hanya milik keluarga Choi"

Kyuhyun terbelalak, apa yang dikatakan gadis Hwang menghantam pemikirannya, diakui atau tidak apa yang dikatakan cucu Tetua Hwang itu ada benarnya.

Tiffany bangkit, sedikit terhuyung karena gemetar. Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tubuh gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Tapi Tiffany menolaknya dengan mengibaskan tangan.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, dan kurasa Tetua Hanyang tetap berada di pihakku Nona Choi."

Tiffany memberikan lirikan mematikan ke arah Kyuhyun, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih setia mamatung.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Yak...Nona Choi, dari mana saja? Meninggalkan bibimu sendirian, berlari seperti kesetanan lalu sekarang kembali dengan rambut dipenuhi salju? Tsk Tsk lihat bibirmu membiru seperti itu. Sigh...aku tidak mau kembali direpotkan harus bolak-balik ke Rumah Sakit ini,karena giliranmu yang dirawat." Kim Heechul berkacak pinggang disamping Siwon yang telah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian biasa, mencopot piyama pasiennya.

Grep

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon, mengacuhkan bibinya yang melongo melihat aksi keponakan manisnya. Siwon hampir terjungkal, beruntung staminanya telah kembali dan mampu menahan tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak terjerembab.

Kyuhyun terisak didada kakak kembarnya, membuat pemuda Choi itu menghela napas. Ahir-ahir ini adik sekaligus permata hatinya punya hobi baru, manangis.

"Eh-heum...setelah siap turunlah ke lobi utama, aku menunggu disana. Sopir Kang sudah kusuruh kesini untuk membawa barang." Kim Heechul memutuskan meninggalkan keponakan kembarnya. Walaupun masih ingin menginterogasi-tepatnya mengomeli-Kyuhyun, wanita yang tetap cantik diusianya yang menginjak awal lima puluh tahun itu cukup mengerti keadaan, dan memberikan privasi pada keponakan kembarnya, seperti biasa.

Kyuhyn masih menumpahkan air matanya didada Siwon, sesekali gadis itu meremas _sweater wool_ yang dikenakan pemuda dipelukannya. Perkataan Tiffany membuat gadis itu tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi, perasaan tidak aman kembali menghantamnya. Takut, khawatir dan ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Tiffany hanya omong kosong. Nyatanya, Kyuhyun mengakui kebenaran dari perkataan Tiffany.

Choi Siwon, pemuda yang mewarisi ketampanan ayahnya mengusap punggung gadis yang ada dipelukannya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan lewat belaian tangannya. Menyingkirkan salju yang menempel di mantel dan rambut Kyuhyun. Membiarkan gadis itu merasakan ketenangan dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"Ssshhh..sayang, ada apa hmmm? Apa yang terjadi baby? Apa Nona Hwang berbuat sesuatu padamu?" Bisik Siwon disela helaian rambut coklat Kyuhyun. Rambut itu terasa dingin namun tidak mengurangi aroma _shampoo_ herbal menenangkan yang selalu disukainya.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon, isakan lirih masih terdengar dari bibirnya. Siwon ikut terdiam, Kyuhyun yang seperti ini tidak bisa dipaksa bicara, jika sudah waktunya gadis itu akan menceritakan semuanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, bahkan ketika mereka sampai dikediaman Choi dan menikmati makan malam. Kyuhyun tetap sama, tidak banyak bicara meskipun tidak lagi menangis.

Kim Heechul menatap si kembar lama, menghela napas beberapa kali. Ingin sekali dia memutar waktu dua tahun, tiga tahun atau lima tahun kebelakang. Waktu dimana keponakannya masihlah remaja polos yang terlalu banyak tertawa dibanding bersedih. Remaja yang akan selalu membantahnya tapi mudah diajak bicara, remaja yang akan dengan mudahnya dia hukum untuk tidak keluar kamar karena berulah di sekolahnya. Tapi yang dihadapannya kini adalah pewaris resmi Hanyang Med yang memancarkan pesona, membuat semua orang menginginkan salah satu dari mereka menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Pesona fisik, aura Choi yang berkarakter,dan kekayaan yang berlimpah, siapa yang tidak tergiur dengan itu. Sayangnya semua itulah yang seolah membuat kedua keponakan kembarnya jatuh kedalam masalah. Ya, menjadi masalah besar ketika keduanya justru cenderung tidak mau melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"Ruangan Choi's sudah kutata, ada beberapa barang dan foto yang belum tersusun rapi sudah kubereskan. Coba kalian cek, bukankah sudah lama kalian tidak berada disana?" Kim Heechul beranjak dari meja makan, mengucapkan selamat malam dan mengecup pipi mereka satu persatu.

Siwon membalas kecupan Heechul dan memberikan tatapan penuh terima kasih atas pengertian sepupu jauh ibunya itu.

Masuk ruangan Choi's? Ide hebat dari seorang Kim Heechul. Ruangan itu layaknya museum bagi si kembar. Semua hal yang menyangkut mereka berada disana. Ibu mereka, Kim Jaejoong adalah ibu yang hebat dan sentimentil. Setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan si kembar selalu mendapat perhatian. Semua barang, foto, pakaian, rekaman video, buku harian yang ditulis Choi yunho dan Kim Jaejoong tentang hari-hari sikembar semenjak dalam kandungan berupa foto USG, video ketika proses melahirkan si kembar, bahkan tisu pertama yang digunakan Kyuhyun dan Siwon ketika melap ingusnya sendiri saat terkena flu ketika berusia tiga tahun diabadikan dalam pigura di dinding. Terkesan berlebihan, tapi Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur atas hal itu. Disaat mereka harus hidup berdua, maka kenangan mereka akan orang tua tetap hangat.

Siwon membetulkan letak selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Kyuhyun makin meringkuk dipelukan Siwon, menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat sang pemuda, merasakan otot-oto kuat itu menekan permukaan kulitnya yang halus.

Mereka berbaring berpelukan diatas karpet bulu yang tebal dan hangat. Karpet yang sama yang menjadi favorit ibu mereka. Dekorasi ruangan itu tidak pernah berubah, _wall paper_ berwarna karamel dan _mocca_ mendominasi, menciptakan suasana hangat. Rak-rak dan lemari kaca yang berisi barang, piala, sepatu, kaos kaki, topi yang pernah dikenakan sikembar waktu kecil terawat rapi. Barang kembar tapi berwarna beda, _baby blue_ milik Kyuhyun, dan _blue navy_ untuk Siwon. Di salah satu dinding penuh dengan foto-foto keluarga Choi, selalu bertambah setiap waktunya seiring moment berharga yang diciptakan si kembar hingga kini.

"Siwon, bagimu Hanyang itu apa?"

"Hmmm?"

"Jawab saja, aku ingin tahu."

"Pertanyaanmu seperti para tetua baby." Siwon mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun, memijit tiap buku jarinya. "Hanyang itu, harta yang ditinggalkan orang tua, ani...leluhur kita sayang. Harta yang harus dijaga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Siwon, sudah diduga kakaknya itu sangat menghargai Hanyang. "Penting sekali rupanya."

Siwon terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencari arah pembicaraan gadis-nya. "Tentu saja, setidaknya kita harus membuktikan kalau kita adalah pewaris Choi yang bisa dibanggakan bukan?Appa mungkin belum sempat menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya dia atau kakek leluhur kita mendirikan dan membesarkan Hanyang. Dari jaman Joseon hingga sekarang, Hanyang menjadi kebanggan keluarga Choi"

"Apa Hanyang milik keluarga Choi?"

"Tentu, eiyyy...apa baby kita tidak pernah membaca buku-buku tebal yang berisi sejarah Hanyang dari waktu ke waktu?" Siwon mencubit kecil pipi Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung dihadiahi kecupan singkat dari Siwon.

"Kau ingat, bahkan nama keluarga kita masuk kedalam buku sejarah nasional karena jasanya membangun Rumah Sakit pertama untuk umum di era Joseon. Keluarga kita awalnya bangsawan yang sering digunjing karena lebih banyak berdagang dan berbisnis dibanding mengabdikan diri menjadi pejabat istana. Tapi kemudian Yang Mulia Raja pada waktu itu justru memberikan penghargaan karena jasa leluhur kita yang rela menyumbangkan sebagian besar hartanya untuk mengobati korban perang dan penduduk yang terkena wabah. Hingga ahirnya berdirilah Rumah Sakit Hanyang." Siwon tersenyum sesaat, dirinya yang seperti ini seolah membacakan dongeng untuk Kyuhyun. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya ketika mereka ditinggal orang tua, sampai usia sepuluh tahun Kyuhyun tidak akan tidur jika Siwon tidak membacakannya dongeng, dan sebagian dari dongeng itu adalah sejarah Hanyang yang selalu dibaca Siwon sejak kecil.

"Apa Hanyang akan tetap menjadi milik keluarga Choi?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, perkataan Tiffany tadi siang kembali berkelebat.

"Kekuekeu, pertanyaanmu aneh sayang." Siwon mencubit gemas ujung hidung Kyuhyun." Apa kau bermaksud menjual bagianmu?" Siwon menggosokan ujung hidungnya ke tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Issh..jawab saja Choi Sajang."

"Dahulu mungkin iya, tapi saat ini kita tidak bisa sendiri sayang. Hanyang milik semuanya, bahkan _cleaning service_ dan petugas kurir pun ikut memiliki Hanyang."

"Dewan direksi? Para tetua?"

Siwon tertegun, topik seperti ini selalu ingin dia hindari, terlebih ketika Kyuhyun yang menanyakannya. "Mereka adalah pahlawan Hanyang, baby. Kau tentu mengetahuinya."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya terpejam. Hanyang, Keluarga Choi, Siwon, dan dirinya berputar-putar dalam pikirannya. Semuanya terasa rumit, dan Kyuhyun tahu penyebab kerumitan itu adalah perasaan mereka, perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ada dan tidak pernah ada diantara mereka. Namun semuanya seolah terlambat, dan Kyuhyun tidak mau untuk menyerah saat ini, setidaknya sampai Siwon masih bisa mempertahankannya. Kyuhyun akan memegang tekadnya untuk saat ini.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Kau yakin Rabu malam itu kau ada di rumah Siwon-ah?" Pemuda pemilik rambut _blonde_ memicingkan matanya, menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya penuh selidik, seolah _lie detector_ terpasang di hidungnya.

Choi Siwon, orang yang tengah 'diinterogasi' mengerutkan dahi, membuat kedua alis hitam tebalnya terangkat. "Aku tidak ingat kau pernah ambil jurusan hukum Hyung, ku yakin pertanyaanmu itu hasil jiplakan novel detektif yang selalu diam-diam kau baca di jam kerja."

"Yak, jangan coba mengalihkan _focus_ Siwon-ah. Jawab saja pertanyaanku, telepon bodoh di ruang kerjaku akan berhenti berdering, para pemburu berita tolol itu tidak akan puas sampai aku Lee Hyukjae asisten nomor satu Presiden Hanyang Med memberikan klarifikasi atas pemberitaan bodoh tentang skandal Choi Siwon dengan seorang gadis yang entah kenapa rajin muncul dilensa kamera paparazzi bersamamu. Terus terang saja, selama ini mungkin kita bisa mengacuhkan semua rumor itu, tapi pemberitaan kali ini benar-benar harus di klarifikasi. Atau...kau menikmati semua rumor ini? Atau itu bukan rumor, tapi fakta...?"

Siwon memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya, meeting dengan perwakilan Rumah Sakit Pemerintah membuat enerjinya sedikit terkuras, permintaan mereka untuk _sharing_ teknologi dengan Hanyang Hospital terkadang diluar nalar. Terlebih dia baru saja sembuh dari sakit dan baru mulai melakukan aktifitas sebagai Presdir Hanyang tiga hari lalu. Terimakasih buat adik kembarnya Choi Kyuhyun yang membuatnya seperti tahanan rumah selama tiga hari setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Tsk tsk tsk...kau kira aku bintang Hallyu yang akan makin naik nilai kontraknya jika sering tertimpa rumor? Bereskan saja semuanya Hyung, pemburu berita itu manusia yang menjual beritanya untuk mencari makan. Penuhi keinginan mereka, semua akan lenyap." Siwon memijit pelipisnya.

"Lalu mereka akan kembali berbuat onar Presdir Choi." Lee Hyukjae,asisten kepercayaan Siwon menyamankan dirinya di sofa. Membolak-balikan surat kabar, tabloid dan majalah gosip yang semuanya memasang pemberitaan 'kedekatan Presiden Hanyang Med dengan salahsatu Cucu petinggi/tetua Hanyang'. "Terus teranglah Siwon-ah, apa kau benar-benar berada di The Shilla Hotel malam itu? Bersama Nona Hwang?"

Siwon beranjak dari kursinya, mengikuti asistennya untuk menyamankan dirinya disofa, membuka jas, melonggarkan dasi dan menselonjorkan kaki. "Aku memang berada di sana, dan kebetulan bertemu dengan Nona Hwang."

Pemuda berambut blonde itu terlonjak, menegakan tubuhnya. Bersiap mendengarkan kelanjutan penjelasan atasan sekaligus _hoobae-_nya.

"Tapi itu tidak seperti yang diberitakan. Bukankah kau yang membuat agendaku untuk makan malam di The Shilla bersama Klien kita dari Macau Hyung? Dan kau sendiri yang memilihkan tempat itu untuk kami."

Hyukjae menganggukan kepalanya."Lalu Nona Hwang?"

"Itulah yang tidak aku mengerti, saat berada di Grand Lobi tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Gadis Hwang itu, dia menyapaku dan aku tidak mungkin untuk mengacuhkannya bukan?"

"Tapi dalam foto ini kau terlihat membawakan tas gadis itu, dan oh..kalian terlihat berada didepan meja _receptionist_, seperti yang sedang _check in_ mungkin?" Lee Hyukjae menyodorkan tablet yang dipegangnya, memperlihatkan beberapa foto hasil jepretan papprazi dan pemburu berita kepada Siwon.

"Ahahahaha...mereka benar-benar profesional, bidikannya tepat sekali." Siwon mengamati foto-foto yang terpampang di tablet itu, semuanya memperlihatkan pertemuan dia dengan Hwang Tiffany di The Shilla Hotel pada Rabu malam.

"Yeah...foto bisa mewakili seribu kata."Lee Hyukjae menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dia heran dengan respon atasannya dalam menanggapi rumor-rumor itu, terlalu santai.

"Dan foto bisa menyembunyikan sejuta fakta." Sambung Siwon, ekspresinya tetap sama. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan pemberitaan dirinya dengan salahsatu tetua Hanyang. Meksipun dalam hatinya dia sangat terganggu dengan pemberitaan itu, terlebih sikap yang diperlihatkan Hwang Tiffany terahir kali di Rumah Sakit.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, saat itu Nona Hwang memang berada didepan meja _receptionist_, herannya di Grand Lobi seluas itu bagaimana bisa dia melihatku yang sedang berjalan dibagian lain lobi yang luas itu. Tiba-tiba dia berteriak memanggilku seperti _ahjumma _penjual ikan di pasar, berteriak kencang sekali, semua orang melihat kearah kami. Dan aku tidak mau di cap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan, aku memutuskan menghampirinya dan entah kenapa dia menjatuhkan benda-benda yang ada ditangannya. Dia terlihat kerepotan aku membantunya dan aku sementara harus memegangi tasnya saat gadis itu bertanya ini itu pada petugas receptionist, terdengar dramatis tapi itu kenyataannya, dan kau bisa meminta pihak The Shilla untuk memperlihatkan rekaman CCTV-nya."

Lee Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya, matanya hampir meloncat keluar. "Tunggu...apa mungkin.."

"Gadis Hwang itu sudah merencakannya Hyung,aku yakin itu. Sama seperti pertemuan'tidak sengaja' kami dibeberapa tempat belakangan ini. Hei...apa kau tidak pernah menduga ke arah sana? Haiiisshhh..."

"Siwon-ah..." Lee Hyukjae masih menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, melongo.

"Aku tidak perlu membaca serial novel detektif untuk menganalisa semua kejadian ini Hyung. Yang aku heran, kenapa gadis Hwang itu selalu mengetahui semau agendaku? Apa dia termasuk penguntit?"

Lee Hyukjae menepuk dahinya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa makin khas orang kesal. "Sial, jadi itu maksud Nona Hwang selama ini? Haiiisshh aku bahkan lupa untuk menutup link agenda harianmu untuknya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mengingatkanku untuk melakukannya. Sial...aku benar-benar lupa."

Giliran Siwon yang terlonjak dan menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap penuh selidik pada pemuda yang ada dihadapnnya. "Maksudmu?"

Hyukjae terlihat gelisah,"Aku tidak bermaksud...aiisshh kau boleh memukulku setelah ini Siwon-ah. Tapi jangan memecatku janji?"

Siwon belum bergeming.

"Errr...beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan tahunan Hanyang, Kyuhyun memintaku men-_share_ agenda hariamu pada akun pribadi Nona Hwang. Kau tahu selama ini agendamu hanya aku _share_ dengan akun pribadimu dan Kyuhyun. Aku sempat keberatan, tapi kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun. Aku bisa terus dihantui dengan rengekannya jika tidak segera kupenuhi. Sejak itu setiap agenda harianmu otomatis tidak hanya akan diketahui kau dan Kyuhyun tapi juga Nona Hwang, haiisshh...dan aku lupa menona aktifkannya saat Kyuhyun memintanya seminggu yang lalu. Siwon-ah...aku."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Hwang Tiffany ternyata bisa berbuat sejauh itu. Dan Kyuhyun pernah terlibat didalamnya. Siwon memijit pelipisnya, matanya terpejam. Membuat asistennya menatapnya hawatir.

"Siwon-ah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung..kau..."

Krriiiing Kriiiinnggg

Panggilan Telpon dimeja kerja Siwon menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, Hyukjae beranjak untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Ya..sekretaris Seo" Hyukjae memberi tanda pada Siwon tentang panggilan dari sekretarisnya.

Siwon mengangguk dan meminta asistennya untuk meneruskan berbicara. "Bisa, persilahkan masuk."

Siwon mengerutkan dahi dan memberi tanda 'siapa?'

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, pintu ruangan diketuk dan memunculkan seorang wanita bersama seroang pria paruh baya dibelakangnya.

"Choi Sajangnim, Tuan Han Taeso asisten dari Tuan Shim Jinsuk meminta bertemu dengan anda, Asisten Lee sudah menyetujuinya." Sekretaris Seo, sekretaris Siwon memberi hormat kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

Lelaki paruh baya yang bernama Han TaeSo menunduk hormat sebelum angkat bicara. "Annyeonghaseyo Choi Sajangnim, Saya Han TaeSo membawa pesan yang disampaikan para tetua Hanyang."

Siwon menegakan posisi duduknya, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. "Pesan? Seperti apa?"

"Pesan yang ditulis langsung oleh Tuan Shim JinSuk sebagai perwakilan,Sajangnim." Pria paruh baya itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang diterima Lee Hyukjae sebelum kemudian membukanya dan menyerahkannya langsung kehadapan Siwon.

Siwon terheran dengan kebiasaan para Tetua hanyang. Di era modern seperti sekarang, dimana semua pesan bisa disampaikan melalui media elektronik, tapi para tetua itu lebih memilih cara-cara konvensional seperti sekarang. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud mempertahankan tradisi.

"Pertemuan dengan Tetua?" Siwon tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya bukan pertemuan tentang Hanyang, apa ada petunjuk?"

Han TaeSo tersenyum "Tuan Shim hanya menyampaikan bahwa kehadiran anda sangat penting Sajangnim."

Siwon mengambil napas dalam, para tetua memintanya untuk bertemu dengan seluruh tetua Hanyang. Terlalu tiba-tiba, dan sejauh ini selain pertemuan tahunan jarang para tetua meminta bertemu langsung dengannya. Pertemuan yang terksesan pribadi, terlebih bertempat di Peristirahatan Jiangdoo, yang dikenal tempat berkumpulnya para tetua ketika merundingkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sampaikan kepada Tuan Shim. Saya akan menghadirinya."

Sepeninggal pria bernama Han TaeSo, ruangan itu diliputi keheningan.

"Siwon-ah...kurasa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan rumor yang sedang berkembang saat ini."

Siwon memijit tengkuknya, dia tidak mau menerka maksud pertemuan itu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah diminta untuk menghadiri pertemuan semacam itu. Ingatannya melayang pada salahsatu peristiwa besar Hanyang yang terdokumetasikan, dimana ayahnya Choi Yunho pernah diminta hadir pada pertemuan serupa ketika dirinya diberitakan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Perawat di departemen anak Hanyang Hospital, Kim Jaejoong.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Siwonnie,kau yakin aku harus menemanimu? Para Tetua itu hanya memintamu, tidak denganku."

Siwon melirik kearah gadis yang duduk disampingnya, tersenyum lembut. "Kau juga seorang Choi, Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun terdiam, hatinya dihinggapi ketakutan yang tidak beralasan ketika Siwon memintanya untuk ikut menemui para Tetua Hanyang di Peristirahatan Jiangdoo. Kyuhyun lebih dari tahu arti dari pertemuan itu. Sebuah keputusan besar akan lahir, menyangkut keluarga Choi, Hanyang dan mereka para Tetua.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mengelus jemari lencirnya dan sesekali menyesap punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Limousine yang membawa mereka meninggalkan Seoul cukup mampu menjaga privasi keduanya dari sopir Kang dan pengawal yang duduk didepan.

Peristirahatan Jiangdoo adalah sebuah _Hanook_ (rumah tradisional Korea) yang konon dibangun oleh keluarga Choi ratusan tahun lalu, sebagai hadiah bagi para dokter Hanyang yang ingin beristirahat atau berlibur. Makin kesini Jiangdoo lebih banyak digunakan untuk berkumpulnya para Tetua Hanyang untuk berunding atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun disambut oleh semua Tetua begitu mereka sampai. Seperti biasa, penghormatan besar selalu dilakukan oleh para Tetua pada anggota keluarga Choi.

"Selamat datang Choi Sajangnim, dan oh...rupanya anda bersama Nona Choi." Tetua Shim sebagai yang tertua diantara mereka membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Kini mereka duduk melingkar, dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun menempati posisi dibagian depan, khusus untuk pemimpin. Dan Tetua Hanyang melingkari mereka. Awalnya Kyuhyun diminta untuk duduk diruangan lain yang terpasang tirai, tapi Siwon menolaknya. Dia menginginkan Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. Membuat beberapa Tetua melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak nyaman.

"Choi Sajangnim, kami kira pertama kalinya anda datang ke Jiangdoo, beginilah kami. Salahsatu tradisi Hanyang." Tetua Hwang angkat bicara, senyuman bijaksana terukir diwajah pria berusia enam puluh tahun itu.

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tidak banyak menanggapi semua perkataan para Tetua. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya, mengira-ngira apa yang akan mereka katakan selanjutnya.

"Choi Sajangnim, tentu anda bertanya-tanya maksud kami mengundang anda ke Jiangdoo. Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami Sajangnim."

Para tetua serentak membungkukan badan dalam, yang dibalas dengan sopan oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Sajangnim, saya Shim JinSuk yang akan berbicara langsung kepada anda mewakili yang lain. Dan eu-heum..anda Nona Choi, saya rasa akan lebih bijaksan jika anda beristirahat di bagian lain rumah ini."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun tetap berada disini, duduk disampingku. Kecuali jika kalian menginginkanku untuk pergi juga." Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon angkat bicara, dengan nada tinggi.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari ruangan itu. Para tetua saling bertukar pandang, sebagian saling berbisik terang-terangan.

Tetua Shim tersenyum penuh arti, membuat seisi ruangan itu kembali terdiam. "Tapi yang ingin kami sampaikan adalah tentang anda dan masa depan Hanyang Sajangnim. Giliran Nona Choi akan menyusul kemudian."

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, kecuali Kyuhyun yang setia duduk disampingnya. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja. "Jika itu menyangkut saya, maka Kyuhyun berhak tahu semuanya.'

Shim Jin Suk mengerutkan dahi, memandang sekilas kearah tetua Hwang yang duduk disampingnya dan mendapat anggukan sebagai isyarat. "Kami para orang tua, selama ini selalu menjaga Hanyang dari generasi ke generasi. Bersama itu, kami juga memiliki kewajiban untuk mendukung keluarga Choi sebagai pemimpin Hanyang. Anda adalah pemimpin Hanyang untuk saat ini Sajangnim." Tetua Shim terdiam sesaat, memandang raut wajah Siwon yang mengeras. "Kami menginginkan yang terbaik untuk keluarga Choi. Isu yang berkembang saat ini kami pikir sedikit mengganggu. Tentu anda mengerti apa yang kami maksud Sajangnim. Anda dan Nona Hwang Tiffany cucu dari tetua Hwang, kami menginginkan kejelasan tentang hal itu. Bukan hanya kami, tapi jajaran dewan direksi dan beberapa pemegang saham Hanyang mengharapakan jawaban pasti tentang hal itu."

Siwon makin megeraskan rahangnya, seperti dugaaan masalah ini yang akan dibahas. "Kepastian tentang apa?"

"Tentang anda dan Nona Hwang, kami mendukung jika itu dijadikan berita resmi bukan sekedar isu atau rumor. Nona Hwang memiliki semua kriteria yang dibutuhkan oleh Hanyang untuk mendampingi anda."

Deg!

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Siwon, yang disambut dengan erat oleh pemuda itu. Siwon menghela napas panjang, ketegasan yang dia butuhkan saat ini. "Saya tidak mengira para Tetua akan termakan dengan isu itu, tidak ada yang perlu dipastikan tentang hal itu. Tentang saya dan Nona Hwang, maaf saya rasa semua sudah salah memahaminya."

Suara bisikan kembali terdengar, sebelum diredam oleh deheman kecil dari Shim Jin Suk. "Tapi isu itu sudah merebak Sajangnim, lebih bijaksana jika kita menyambutnya. Anda masih muda, masih banyak waktu. Tapi, sebuah kepastian tentang masa depan Hanyang harus mulai tergambar dari sekarang Sajangnim."

"Apa kalian berusaha menjodohkanku? Itu sangat menggelikan."

"Sajangnim." tetua Hwang hampir berteriak. "Anda adalah pimpinan kami dan Hwang Tiffany adalah cucu saya, mohon anda lebih bijaksana melihat itu semua. Kami tidak ingin keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh mendiang ayah anda kembali terulang, Kami hampir kehilangan kepercayaan kepada mendiang Choi Yunho karena beliau lebih memilih Nyonya Kim Jaejoong menjadi pendampingnya dibanding calon yang telah diajukan kami. Bahkan saat itu Tuan Besar Choi Seunghyun masih hidup."

"Tuan Hwang tenanglah." Shim Jin Suk memberi isyarat." Kami tidak ingin memaksa, Sajangnim. Tapi pikirkanlah masa depan Hanyang. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi adik anda, Nona Choi Kyuhyun. Berhubung Nona Choi berada disini, sekalian saja kita bicarakan tentang..'

"Cukup, aku tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan tentang ini." Siwon sudah sepenuhnya tersulut emosi, napasnya memburu. "Kami punya hak untuk menentukan masa depan kami, dan itu tidak berhubungan dengan Hanyang.."

Seisi ruangan terkesiap atas pernyataan Siwon, sungguh itu diluar dugaan mereka. Selama ini mereka mengenal Choi Siwon sebagai pemuda pewaris Hanyang yang penurut dan sangat menghormati pendapat para Tetua.

"Eu-Heum..." Tetua Shim kembali terdiam, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari dua orang muda yang ada dihadapannya. Pria itu kini bahkan bisa melihat pergerakan tangan di bawah meja. Pergerakan tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang saling bertaut erat.

"Rasanya anda sudah memahami semua tentang Hanyang dan tradisi yang dijaga didalamnya Sajangnim. Kami hanyalah para pekerja Hanyang, tidak lebih dari para pelayan bagi keluarga Choi. Tapi leluhur anda selalu memperlakukan kami dengan baik, dan tentu selalu mendengar pendapat kami."

Siwon terdiam, dia tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu tentang Tetua Hanyang.

"Kami tidak bermaksud turut campur, tapi demi kaharmonisan.."

"Saya mengerti, sangat mengerti Tuan-Tuan. Tapi ada hal yang harus Tuan-Tuan pahami tentang saya, rumor itu, dan Nona Hwang. Dalam waktu dekat akan ada pernyataan resmi dari keluarga Choi." Siwon mempertahankan nada datar dalam suaranya.

Tetua Shim kembali tersenyum, dia mengagumi pengendalian emosi yang dimiliki Siwon. Ciri Khas pewaris Hanyang, tenang, datar dan nyaris tidak terbaca. "Semoga kabar baik yang akan kami dapat Sajangnim. Dan tentang anda Nona Choi.."

"Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang Kyuhyun disini. Jika dirasa cukup, kami akan pergi." Siwon berdiri, menarik Kyuhyun dengan saling bergenggaman tangan. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian semua yang hadir di ruangan itu.

Mereka menyaksikan, untuk kesekian kalinya. Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun saling bergenggaman tangan, saling menunjukan afeksi, dan semua menyimpulkan kedekatan mereka sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan saudara sedarah lainnya.

Kyuhyun menjadi gadis penurut malam ini, atau bisa dikatakan dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara atau bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat wajah. Ketika Siwon menariknya berdiri, gadis berperawakan semampai itu hanya menurut dan makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ditangan Siwon, menghiraukan pandangan berpasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami sampaikan Sajangnim." Shim Jinsuk kembali membuka suara, membuat langkah Siwon dan Kyuhyun terhenti didepan pintu. "Mohon tidak membuat semua salah menilai tentang kedekatan anda berdua sebagai saudara sedarah. Pihak luar mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, tapi ada beberapa isu yang kurang menyenangkan di dalam Hanyang tentang anda berdua Sajangnim. Dan saya rasa itu tidak baik."

Bisikan kembali terdengar diruangan itu. Siwon dapat melihat melalui ekor matanya, para Tetua menganggukan kepalanya petanda setuju akan perkataan Tetua Shim, beberapa diantara mereka tidak segan untuk menghela napas.

"Mohon pertimbangkanlah saran kami tentang Nona Hwang, itu akan membantu semua untuk membangun citra."

Siwon seakan tidak mau mendengar kelanjutan perkataan yang akan disampaikan oleh Shim Jinsuk. Dia menggandeng pinggang Kyuhyun, makin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tanpa memberi hormat terlebih dahulu, Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun keluar Jiadoong. Mengacuhkan imej santun yang selalu dia bangun terhadap para tetua.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Kyunnie, bicaralah sayang. Apa yang kau pikirkan eumh?" Siwon meraih dagu Kyuhyun untuk menoleh kearahnya. Sejak keluar dari Jiadoong, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Bahkan saat ini ketika mereka sudah berada dalam limousine yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Seoul, Kyuhyun setia melabuhkan pandangannya keluar.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sudah mengantisipasi sebelumnya tentang respon Tetua Hanyang. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan penolakan terang-terangan yang ditunjukan para tetua akan kehadirannya di pertemuan itu. Lalu isi dari pertemuan itu yang menyangkut Siwon dan Hwang Tiffany, dan statement terahir dari tetua Shim, semuanya menjadi alasan bagi gadis itu untuk memilih terdiam. Membiarkan semuanya berputar dikepalanya, dia takut emosinya tidak bisa dia kendalikan jika membuka mulut.

Cup

Siwon mengecup bibir plummy adik kembarnya, menghisapnya sebentar kemudian dijilatnya basah. "Lupa kalau aku tidak suka kau mengigit bibirmu seperti itu baby?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak dan melirik tirai pembatas yang memisahkan mereka dengan Sopir dan pengawal yang duduk didepan. Merasa lega, karena tirai itu tertutup sempurna.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Siwon yang hendak menjauh dari wajahnya. Bibir Plum itu kini melahap bibir tipis menawan Siwon yang basah. Melumatnya dengan sedikit tergesa, dan...

Brukkkk

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Siwon, tangannya mengacak rambut Siwon, membuat jarak mereka tak terukur lagi, menempel.

Siwon tersenyum, ahir-ahir ini Kyuhyunnya sulit diduga. Sedikit agresif, tidak ragu untuk memulai terlebih dahulu.

"Siwonnie, jangan lepas dari pandanganku. Kumohon..."

Siwon dengan jelas dapat mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun dalam ciumannya, gadis itu bergetar.

Tess

Setitik bening dan hangat menetes dipipi Siwon, Siwon menangkap bulir bening meluncur dari kedua lelehan karamel diatasnya.

"Baby, kau menangis? Sayang...pliss jangan lagi." Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhannya. Menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun dalam dada bidangnya. Siwon dapat merasakan kemejanya diremat, dan cairan hangat merembes terasa sampai permukaan dadanya.

"Siwonnie, kumohon.., jangan dengarkan mereka. Tif-Fany,dia...kau tidak boleh memilihnya." Kyuhyun terisak.

Siwon mengusap punggung gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Hey..."

"Tidak juga dengan Cucu Tetua Lee, tidak dengan anak direktur Im atau cucu Profesor Park."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, sederet nama yang disebutkan Kyuhyun? Siwon bangkit, membuat Kyuhyun kini duduk dalam pangkuannya. Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Kyuhyun masih menundukan wajah penuh air matanya.

"Hey..._look at me sweetheart_. Siapa mereka eumh?"

Kyuhyun tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, tangannya memutar kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Siwon. Air matanya masih mengalir, bibir merah tebalnya mengerucut. "Kau tidak tahu? Mereka gadis cadangan yang akan diajukan para tetua itu, jika dengan Tiffany tidak berhasil, gadis lain siap menunggu." Kyuhyun kian terisak.

"Omong kosong apa itu Kyunnie? Ahahaha.."

"Tapi begitu kenyataanya, kau pewaris Hanyang. Kau harus mendapat gadis yang pantas, mereka...mereka mengatakan kalau Appa kita salah pilih karena memilih Eomma dan mereka terpaksa menerimanya karena menghormati Harabeoji. Tapi...tapi sekarang?" Kyuhyun meremas kemeja Siwon.

"Kyunnie..apa kau tidak lelah membahas hal seperti ini? Kau masih belum mengerti aku baby? Apa kau mengartikan segala ungkapan cintaku padamu hanya main-main? Apa kau menganggap penderitaan yang kita alami selama ini hanya episode yang tidak jelas dalam hidup? Hanya kau Choi Kyuhyun, kaulah yang bisa memilikiku dan tidak ada yang lain..."

"Tapi..tapi kita?"

"Kita bersaudara, kita kembar. Itu benar! Tes DNA yang kulakukan berulang-ulang memberikan hasil yang sama. Tapi, apa tidak bisa?Apa tidak boleh, kita seperti ini saja? Kumohon Baby.."

"Siwon...aku mencintaimu. Sungguh,. Aku tahu ini bodoh, tidak ini lebih dari kebodohan. Ini dosa, tapi apa boleh kita menganggap bahwa semuanya benar? Apa boleh?"

"Kyuhyun...sayang, tentu..boleh. Kita akan mengahadapinya, semua kebodohan, semua dosa kita akan menghadapinya." Siwon bahkan tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Jemarinya menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi gadis yang dicintainya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk Siwon.

Tiada yang lebih sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa hal tersuci yang bernama cinta tertanam pada orang yang haram untuk dicintai. Ketika mencintainya adalah sebuah dosa maka jika memiliki orang yang dicintai? Entah sebesar apa dosa yang mereka miliki?

Tapi semuanya, apa boleh mereka egois untuk semuanya? Apa mereka harus memilih menderita? Nyatanya mereka tidak bisa bertahan dalam penderitaan itu. Mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk bertahan dalam kesakitan hanya untuk keluar dari cap pendosa dengan merelakan orang yang mereka cintai untuk orang lain.

"Siwon, kumohon jangan lepaskan aku. kau sudah berjanji." Kyuhyun mengecup kelopak mata Siwon. Lalu beralih pada tangan besar Siwon.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu baby, jangan melepaskanku untuk siapapun."

Kyuhyun meraung, segala perasaan membuncah dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang dipenuhi ledakan cinta, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak yakin bisa manampungnya. Dan perasaan berdosa sama besarnya dengan perasaan cinta itu. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, dia menyesal terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Kyuhyun masih menangis, dia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau bagaimana. Dadanya seakan ingin meledak. "Si..Siwon. Apa..apa kau benar-benar akan memilikiku? Jika iya, miliki aku, kumohon..."

Siwon menatap paras wajah mempesona milik Kyuhyun-nya. Semburat merah kini menghiasi kedua belah pipi putih halus itu. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya. "Kyuhyun apa kau tahu arti dari perkataanmu itu?" Siwon membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia tidak berani memandang langsung kemata Siwon.

"Kyunnie, kau yakin?Kita..."

"Kecuali..jika kau mau lepas dari dosa Siwon."

Siwon merasakan desiran halus disekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, membangkitkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Dipandanginya raut wajah Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa berjuta kali terlihat mempesona, meski dengan jejak air mata dimana-mana.

Siwon meraih gagang telepon disudut, menghubungkannya dengan Sopir Jang.

"Sopir Jang, antarkan kami ke Westin Chosun. Kami tidak pulang ke rumah malam ini."

Kyuhyun terbelalak, menangkap senyum penuh arti dari Siwon. Gadis itu menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Siwon. Kyuhyun...dia dan Siwon telah siap jika dunia dan Tuhan mengecam mereka sebagai pendosa.

**To Be Cont...**

**Hallo Hallo...(Bow)**

**Chap 6 datang, hhhmmmm...saya tidak yakin dengan chap ini. Yeah...saya yakin ini membosankan, banyak scene yang menurut saya monoton. Tapi saya ngeyel untuk memunculkannya, soalnya itu penting buat kelanjutan fict ini.**

**Dan gamsahamnidaaaaaaaa...wwwooooaaahhh saya terkejut dengan respon yang makin berkembang dari fict ini. Saya baru dalam dunia tulis menulis, terlebih dunia fanfict. Jadi beginilah hasilnya. Berkat semua dukungan dan masukan, saya jadi semangat dan berusaha membuat fanfict ini tetap bisa dinikmati semuanya. Terima kasih juga buat yang nge-share fanfict ini di Group Wonkyu, kkkkkkk jadi terharu.**

**Silahkan untuk dinikmati dan ditunggu masukannyaaaa...**

**Malam ini WKS-deul pasti lagi jerit-jerit, ada yang kencaaaaannnnnnn. Meski harus dikawal sama asisten Lee (Ups...), selamat jerit-jerit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast: - Choi Siwon**

**Cho(i) Kyuhyun**

**Shim Changmin**

**Kim Heechul**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Hwang Tiffany**

**others **

**Pairing: Wonkyu, slight Yunjae GS, Incest. Jadi jika tidak suka dan merasa terganggu tidak usah mencoba untuk membacanya. **

**Peringatan Penting:**

**Mengandung konten yang tidak mendidik dan tidak layak dibaca dibawah umur 18 tahun atau mungkin lebih. Saya sudah memperingatkan...**

**Tentang Typo(s), saya sudah mencoba mengeditnya, tapi yah begitulah kacamata minus saya hanya sedikit membantu, jadi maaf kalau jadi tidak nyaman.**

Chapter 7

**LOVE OF EDEN**

Seoul dimalam hari, layaknya lautan lampu warna-warni, dinamis dan bernafas. Aktifitas ribuan manusia dibawah sana, memastikan uang berputar ditengah jeratan ambisi dan gairah yang kadang sebuas hewan.

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di kaca kristal jendela _Royal Suit _Westin Chosun, membuat panasnya aktifitas Myeongdong dimalam bersalju seolah tenggelam ditelapaknya. Ketenangan yang kontras menyelimuti Deoksugung Palace di arah yang berlawanan, salju yang turun perlahan membuat lampion yang mengelilingi istana bersejarah itu bergoyang anggun. Mata indah itu terpejam, menangkap kesunyian, tenang, hanya gemericik air menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara. Choi Siwon masih dalam aktifitasnya membersihkan diri.

Drrrrttttt...Drrrrttt...Drrrrtttt...

Getaran halus benda di atas meja mengalihkan perhatian gadis pemilik postur tinggi khas keluarga Choi. Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang begitu menangkap _Caller ID_ yang terpampang, foto pemuda dengan senyuman lebar memenuhi sebagian besar layar telepon genggamnya.

"Hai...Min."

"**Kyuhyun-ah...**" Sebuah teriakan menjadi balasan sapaan Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya. "**Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka melakukan hal yang jahat padamu? Apa kau sekarang sedang menangis? Dimana kembaranmu?"**

"Yak...Shim Changmin, kau calon dokter atau calon jaksa?"

"**Dengar Kyuhyun-ah...apapun yang mereka katakan, jangan kau pedulikan. Yeah..meskipun salahsatu diantara mereka adalah kakekku, tapi aku siap dikirim ke Busan karena membangkang. jadi...**"

"Jadi..apa bisa sekarang bisa kau biarkan saja kami berdua Tuan Muda Shim? Ada hal mendesak yang harus kami lakukan."

Shim Changmin, membatu demi mendapati suara lain menyapa pendengarannya. Choi Siwon, itu adalah suara Choi Siwon.

"Siwonnie..aakkhhh"

Dan Changmin refleks menekan tombol merah. Suara diseberang sana, mau tidak mau membuat pikirannya berselancar. Shim Changmin, sahabat terdekat Choi Kyuhyun sukup paham sebagian fakta yang tersembunyi dari kembar Choi. Fakta yang sebenarnya membuat pemuda itu harus mati-matian mendinginkan otak dan hatinya.

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah tarikan ditangannya, membuat telepon genggamnya hampir terjatuh. Choi Siwon tersenyum, mengiterupsi perbincangan telepon adik kembarnya.

Kyuhyun mencebil, kemudian tersenyum geli demi membayangkan ekspresi seseorang diujung telepon yang pastinya akan mengeluarkan umpatan tertahan. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, sebuah sapuan yang terasa basah dan panas menyapa tulang mastoidnya, dan tanpa sadar gadis berkulit putih pucat indah itu mendesah. Lupa jika suaranya terdengar jelas oleh seseorang diujung sana.

Siwon menyeringai, dilemparnya telepon genggam yang ada ditangannya. Sebuah rangkulan diberikan Siwon pada pinggang gadis cantik yang sudah membuat hidupnya porak poranda ahir-ahir ini. Siwon menggelamkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun, membuat tetesan air yang masih tersisa diujung rambutnya ikut membasahi kulit putih gadis yang juga saudari kembarnya.

"Kau hampir membuatku marah Kyunnie sayang, Pemuda Shim itu selalu membuatku merasa tidak aman."

Hembusan napas hangat menerpa leher Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir ..setidaknya dia harus bisa mengantisipasi respon yang akan diberikan tubuhnya, dan ini hanya permulaan dari semua sentuhan dan hal-hal lain yang akan dilakukan Siwon kepadanya.

"Jangan kau gigit bibirmu baby, ingat!" Salahsatu tangan Siwon bergerak, ibu jarinya membelai bibir bawah Kyuhyun, tebal, kenyal, halus dan Demi Tuhan Siwon merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Bahkan itu hanya sentuhan dari bibir Kyuhyun di ujung ibu jarinya, dan Siwon merasa dia akan menjadi lebih gila.

Kyuhyun mengigit ibu jari Siwon, terkekeh dan menuntun tangan besar Siwon untuk mendarat diperutnya. Menautkan jemari keduanya, yang selalu terasa pas. Jemari halus Kyuhyun seolah tenggelam dan terkunci sempurna disela jemari kokoh Siwon. Bagaimana mungkin anak kembar seperti mereka memiliki perbedaan bentuk fisik yang bertolak belakang? Tidak heran mengingat mereka lahir dari pasangan Choi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Pasangan yang selalu dipuja karena kesempurnaan bentuk fisik yang seperti pahatan surga. Begitu serasi, tampan menawan dan cantik mempesona.

"Siwonnie, aku mencintaimu."

Entah kenapa, kalimat itu teramat disukai Kyuhyun dan merasa seperti mantra yang bisa membuatnya tenang ketika melapalkannya.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu." Tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, Siwon meniupkannya langsung ke telinga Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu bergidik.

Kedua lengan kokoh milik Siwon makin mengerat, membawa bagian belakang tubuh Kyuhyun merapat ketubuh Siwon bagian depan. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kalau Siwon hanya mengenakan jubah mandi, dan gadis itu berani bertaruh, dada bidang kakak kembarnya tidak tertutup sempurna. Gesekan halus punggungya bisa merasakan lekukan otot terlatih Siwon, meskipun Kyuhyun masih mengenakan kemeja.

Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya tepat dileher Siwon, membuat pemuda itu mampu menghirup aroma menenangkan dari rambut sang gadis.

"Sejak kapan Siwon?"

"mmmm?"

"Sejak kapan? Kau mencintaiku?"

Siwon tersenyum, dan pergerakan bibir Siwon dapat dirasakan langsung oleh Kyuhyun melalui sapuan bibir tipis dambaan jutaan gadis itu tepat di belakang daun telinga Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu?"

"mmmmmm...sejak kau sadar aku cantik?"

"No..." Siwon mengecup tulang mastoid Kyuhyun.

"Mmmmm...sejak Choi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat seksi?"

"Mmmm..." Siwon menurunkan kecupannya sampai ketengkuk Kyuhyun, mendaratkan bibirnya disana, memberikan hisapan ringan. Membuat gadis berkulit putih susu itu mengejang sesaat.

"Sejaaaaakkkk..."

"Sejak kita berbagi ruang dalam rahim eomma, sejak tangan bayi seorang Choi Siwon meraih tangan bayi seorang Choi Kyuhyun, sejak kaki balita Choi Siwon melangkah untuk pertama kalinya dan berlari ke arah Choi Kyuhyun, sejak Choi Siwon tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis cilik yang akan selalu berbagi segalanya dengannya, sejak seorang remaja Choi Siwon memandang gadis remaja Choi Kyuhyun sebagai gadis, sejak Choi Siwon mendapatkan petanda pubertas pertamanya hanya dengan Choi Kyuhyun, sejak Choi Siwon menyaksikan gadis bernama Choi Kyuhyun adalah gadis mempesona, sejak Choi Siwon sadar separuh hidupnya telah diambil oleh Choi Kyuhyun dan akan mati jika terpisah darinya, sejak Choi Siwon sadar alasan dia bernapas adalah untuk Choi Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun spontan membalikan badannya, kedua iris karamelnya mengunci iris hitam pekat kakak kembarnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, merengkuh rahang tegas Siwon dalam genggamannya, menarik wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Kyuhyun mengecup ruang diantara kedua alis tebal Siwon.

"Dan aku adalah si bodoh Choi Kyuhyun yang hampir membuat jiwa kita mati. Siwon, kau...jangan berani...kau jangan berani-berani melepaskan cinta itu, atau kau akan melihat aku mat..mmppphhtt"

Pertautan kedua belah bibir, mempersatukan keyakinan. Keyakinan perasaan, keyakinan hasrat dan gairah, keyakinan akan beratnya hidup yang harus ditemph bersama. Ketika Siwon mulai melahap belahan bibir bawah Kyuhyun, mengulumnya, membuat bibir Kyuhyun sepenuhnya ada dalam kuasa bibir Siwon. Tidak banyak yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan kecuali menghisap bibir atas Siwon, bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, menggodanya dan menghantarkan lonjatan-lonjatan impuls di setiap ujung syarafnya.

Ketika banyak novel, roman, atau drama yang menjadikan ciuman sebagai pembuktian perasaan, maka yang dialami sepasang manusia ini lebih dari semua deskripsi memabukan tentang efek dari penyatuan dua bibir. Bahkan gigitan kecil yang diberikan masing-masing menjadikan jantung keduanya bekerja ekstra. Atau ketika lidah sang pemuda menyapu bibir sang gadis, dan berhasil menjelajah rongga mulut sang gadis, seteru dari dua otot terkuat dari tubuh manusia yang diparsafi dengan ujung-ujung syaraf super sensitif, pergulatan lidah.

"Euuunggghhh...mMmppptthh...eeeemmmhhh"

Harmonisasi desahan dan suara abstrak dari aktifitas lidah dan bibir menjadi perpaduan yang mendayu. Meningkatkan level rangsang tubuh manusia, membuat _neurotransmitter endhorpin_ membuncah, memberikan efek melayang yang melenakan. Membuat keduanya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar pertautan bibir.

Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas merasakan pergerakan tangan Siwon ditubuhnya. Tangan kekar itu kini bergerak dari punggung Kyuhyun menuju pinggang, gerakan halus namun tegas dari tangan Siwon di sekitar pinggang dan perutnya membuat gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desisan ketika merasakan gesekan bawah tubuh mereka, demi Tuhan bahkan mereka masih dibalut pakaian, tapi efek dari gesekan tubuh itu nyaris membuat Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Sssshhhh...Wonnie..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menyerah pada cumbuan yang masih gencar dilakukan Siwon, area leher menjadi sasaran bibir Siwon untuk dimanja. Kyuhyun yakin kakak kembarnya bukanlah seorang _playboy_ yang mahir mencumbu wanita-wanita. Tapi Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, setiap sentuhan bibir yang diberikan Siwon mampu membuat tubuhnya seperti kehilangan penyanngga.

Kyuhyun meremas jubah mandi Siwon dibagian pundak. Gadis itu melengkungkan tubuhnya, matanya terpejam, bibir bawahnya yang memerah dan bengkak dia gigit. Siwon menyiksa leharnya dalam artian menyenangkan dengan hisapan, gigitan, jilatan, meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan yang orang selalu menyebutnya sebagai 'jejak cinta' dan Kyuhyun setuju dengan istilah itu. Rasa perih dari gigitan, tersapu sempurna dengan hisapan dan jilatan lidah.

Siwon tersenyum samar, melirik sekilas jejak yang dibuatnya dileher Kyuhyun, bukan hanya satu tapi ada beberapa, bahkan Siwon tidak peduli jika jejak itu bahkan bisa dilihat orang nantinya. Gadis yang ada dekapannya, kini bergantung kepadanya. Gadis itu seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Menyadari itu Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang dan bokong Kyuhyun, dalam sekali helaan, tubuh gadis itu terangkat.

"Si..Siwon..." Kyuhyun terhenyak, belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu tiba-tiba merasakan punggunya menyentuh permukaan empuk, dan Kyuhyun yakin sekarang dia terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh lain yang mengungkungnya, menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya, saat ini dia tidak bisa mundur dan berlari, dan gadis itu yakin dia telah siap sepenuhnya. Pada akhirnya Choi Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona hebat dipipinya.

Siwon tentu menyaksikan bagaimana gadis yag ada dibawahnya kini memerah, bahkan sejak tadi wajah gadis itu sudah merona, tapi kini kadarnya makin bertambah. Tangan besarnya membelai wajah cantik Kyuhyun, selalu halus seperti berubah sejak dia dilahirkan. Dipandanginya wajah mempesona itu, ahhh...tidak heran para pria diluar sana bisa jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun dengan mudah. Mata dengan tatapan berkarakter, tidak terlalu besar namun perpaduan yang sempurna antara bentuk khas Asia Timur dan _doe eyes_ warisan sang ibu, iris karamel warisan sang ayah, alis melengkung indah, pipi? Yah..pipi dari seorang Choi Kyuhyun, itu yang selalau membuat Siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika memandangnya. Pipi dengan balutan warna putih susu, halus dan sedikit gembil. Bukan bentuk yang sempurna, tapi entah kenapa justru gadis itu sangat mempesona terlebih ketika sedang merona seperti sekarang. Hidung yang mencuat...dan bibir...

"Ke..kenapa?" Kyuhyun terbata, menyadari keheningan yang melanda. Siapapun orangnya, terlebih seorang gadis akan tercekat ketika dipandangi intens seperti itu. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang hampir tertindih oleh laki-laki berbadan kokoh dan berwajah bak Dewa seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Siwon,

Ups

Gadis itu salah memilih objek pandangan, karena saat ini dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Siwon. Dada yang tidak tertutup dengan jubah mandi, dada yang menampilkan kerja keras Siwon selama ini, dada yang...tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meletakan kedua telapak tangannya dipermukaan bidang itu. Merasakan lekukan otot dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Kyuhyun mengecup permukaan dada Siwon. Merasakan kerasnya otot dengan ujung syaraf bibirnya, mencium langsung aroma maskulin bercampur citrus yang menguar. Tidak hanya mengecup, tapi sapuan basah dari bibir sintal itu kini menelusuri lekukan otot, terus sampai ke tulang selangka, dan memberikan hisapan tepat ditonjolan _adam's apple._

"Aaaggghhhh...Kyu..ssssshhhh" Siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak tergoda dan mendesah. Kedua tangannya terkepal disisi tubuh Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kekuatan untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Bagaimanapun, sensasi memabukan yang diberikan bibir Kyuhyun disekitar dada dan lehernya mampu membuat pemilik sabuk hitam taekwondo itu lemas dan seolah kehilangan tenaganya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika tangan Kyuhyun kini telah berhasil menurunkan jubah mandi yang dikenakannya sebatas perut. Jemari lentik itu kini menjelajahi area pahatan perut, pinggang dan punggung Siwon.

Cukup

Siwon tidak mau terlalu terlena dan membuat dirinya lupa untuk memanjakan Kyuhyun. Dirurunkannyalah wajahnya sampai menyentuh cekungan tulang selangka Kyuhyun, terus turun dan mendapati gundukan sintal. Siwon menyeringai ketika mendapati Kyuhyun mendesis tertahan. Dada penuh yang terbalut camisole warna gading, begitu elok dan membangkitkan gairah.

Kyuhyun terbelalak, kancing kemejanya terlepas dengan paksa, dan dia bisa merasakan dadanya teremas, terasa ngilu bercampur geli, sungguh sebuah sensasi yang membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya mengejang, dan justru membuat tubuh mereka kiat merapat.

"Aww...Siwonh..Geli..aww"

Itu bukan isyarat Siwon untuk berhenti, pemuda itu justru menambahkan bibirnya untuk memanjakan salahsatu area sensitif seorang perempuan. Hisapan, gigitan dan jilatan diberika Siwon. Menikmati keindahan dan kenikmatan lain dari tubuh seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Membelai permukaan payudara itu dengan gerakan seduktif, meremas dengan kuat. Dan dalam satu tarikan, camisole yang setia melapisi tubuh indah itu terlepas dan dilempar tidak beraturan. Bahkan Siwon tidak menunggu lama untuk menelanjangi bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun, _cup_ penutup payudara Kyuhyun pun menjadi korban selanjutnya. Dilempar entah kebagian mana dari kamar hotel itu

Kyuhyun refleks menutupi bagian dada dengan tangannya. Malu, Kyuhyun merasa malu. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya dia nyaris telanjang di hadapan Siwon, tapi dia tetaplah seorang gadis perawan.

"Hey..biarkan aku melihatnya sayang"

Kyuhyun menggelang pelan, bibirnya mengerucut. Sungguh menggemaskan...

Siwon terkekeh, ditelunsupkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Kyuhyun. Membenamkan wajahnya untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian bibirnya kembali beraksi. Menjilati, menelusuri dengan lidah hingga Kyuhyun menyerah dan menyingkirkan tangannya. Puncak mencuat payudara Kyuhyun, menjadi fokus bibir selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang, dia berusaha untuk masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak mengejang. Rambut Siwon menjadi pelampiasan, dia remas rambut tebal milik kekasih hatinya itu. Oh...apakah gadis itu tidak sadar justru dengan begitu wajah Siwon makin terbenam didada telanjangnya?

"Hhnnnhh...baby, kau sangat cantik."

Tidak ada gadis yang akan tahan dengan pujian diantara desahan yang dilontarkan pemuda semenawan Siwon, dan Kyuhyun bukan pengecualian.

Kyuhyun menggeliat, godaan yang diberikan siwon disekitar tubuh bagian atasnya membuat gadis itu meracau tidak karuan. Remasan, jilatan, hisapan dan gigitan di sekitar aerola merah dan mencuat itu diantipasi Kyuhyun dengan jeritan tertahan.

"Si..Siwonh..nngghhh, Kau..akhhggrgghhh"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan basah di bagian tubuh lainnya, tubuh bagian lain yang kini bergesekan dengan bagian tubuh bagian bawah pemuda diatasnya. Menggesek sesuatu yang keras dan tertahan. Kyuhyun tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana benda itu, Kyuhyun tidak berani. Sungguh, gadis itu kini dalam keadaan frustasi. Dorongan kuat dari dalam dirinya membuat tangan gadis itu melepaskan balutan jubah mandi yang dikenakan Siwon, jubah mandi yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mampu menutupi tubuh Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun menganggap benda itu sangat mengganggu.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya begitu menyadari tubuhnya kini nyaris ditelanjangi Kyuhyun. Bibir tipisnya melengkung, disusul dengan kecupan demi kecupan yang dilayangkan pemuda itu disemua bagian wajah Gadis pujaannya. Seolah tidak bosan, menghujaninya dengan cumbuan nikmat dari bibir Siwon.

Sementara tangannya kini beralih ke kaitan celana yang masih dikenakan Kyuhyun, melepaskannya kemudian menyusupkan tangan disela-sela. Siwon menemukannya, menemukan bongkahan yang ditumbuhi rambut halus.

"Akkkkhhh...Wonnieehh..."

"Hmmmmm baby, kau basah sayang"

Bluusshhhh

Itu mungkin _dirty talk_ yang dilontarkan Siwon, tapi kini bukan saatnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk protes atau merasa terhina. Sebaliknya gadis itu justru makin tersipu.

Krrriingggg..

Kriiingggg...

Krriiinnggg...

Telpon yang terpasang di meja sisi tempat tidur berdering. Dan demi semua apapun di dunia ini baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun mengutuk siapapun orang yang ada diujung telepon.

" Siwon, teleponnya?"

"Biarkan saja, nanti kita layangkan komplain."

"Tidak, mungkin itu penting" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon yang masih ada dibalik celananya.

Siwon beranjak dari atas tubuh kyuhyun-yang nyaris telanjang- berdiri dan duduk ditepi temapt tidur dengan hanya mengenakan _brief_ putih , dan Kyuhyun bisa menangkap dengan jelas tonjolan dibagian depan yang nampak sesak, dan oh...sebagian tampak basah. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Siwon yang seperti itu terlihat sangat sangat sangat menggairahkan. Jika tidak ingat akan telpon yang seperti tidak mau berhenti berdering, ingin sekali Kyuhyun loncat ke tubuh Siwon dan...ugh gadis itu rupanya benar-benar telah larut dalam imajinasi liarnya.

"Hallo.." Siwon menjawab telepon, wajahnya mengeras.

"**Hallo selamat malam Tuan, maaf kami mengganggu**." Terdengar seorang pria, nampaknya itu petugas _room service_.

"Menganggu? Jika tujuanmu menelpon tidak lebih penting dari nyawamu, kupastikan saham Hotel ini merosot esok pagi."

"**Ye..? Oh maaf, tapi ini penting sekali Tuan. Nyonya Kim Heechul mendesak untuk dihubungkan dengan kamar anda Tuan.**" Suara ujung telpon tampak bergetar, bahkan dari awal suara itu lebih dari menggambarkan kata gugup.

"Apa? Kim Heechul?" Siwon memastikan apa yang didengarnya. Siwon dapat merasakan pergerakan dari tempat tidurnya, dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk dengan selimut yang menutupi dada telanjangnya.

"**Benar, beliau menghubungi kami dari satu jam yang lalu dan mendesak untuk dihubungkan dengan anda, kami...kami sudah menolaknya. Akan tetapi Nyonya Kim...Nyonya Kim mengancam akan mendatangi kamar anda langsung jika.."**

"Hubungkan, segera hubungkan dengannya." Siwon menarik napas dalam, sebelum akhirnya dia mendengarkan permintaan maaf lain dari petugas room service dan sedetik kemudian suara 'klik' terdengar menandakan dia sudah terhubung dengan Kim Heechul.

"**YAK..APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?!" **

Tidak diragukan lagi, itu adalah suara Kim Heechul.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, dan dia merasakan Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh kearahnya. Ikut menempelkan telinga kirinya digagang telepon.

"**YAK..APA KALIAN MENDENGARKU ANAK NAKAL?"**

Siwon berdehem, berusaha melonggarkan tenggorokannya sebelum bicara.

"Hai..Heenim, ada apa menelpon kami? Maksudku ini sudah malam.."

"**Oh-Ho..Tuan Choi. Senang ahirnya mendengar suara anda setelah begitu saja mengabaikan panggilan dari **_**handphone **_**kalian berdua." **Sinis Kim Heechul, dan Siwon –dan Kyuhyun yang menguping- dapat dengan jelas membayangkan seringaian Kim Heechul di ujung sana.** "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kalian tidak pulang? Apa rumah kalian digusur sehingga kalian memilih bermalam di Hotel huh?"**

Rentetan pertanyaan yang menjadi ciri khas Kim Heechul, dan akan lebih bijaksana bagi Siwon maupun Kyuhyun untuk tidak segera menjawabnya, tapi menunggu rentetan kalimat berikutnya.

" **Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun bersamamu bukan? Aku akan menjemputnya.."**

"Bibi..Bibi Kim." Potong Siwon cepat. "Saat ini kami tidak bisa menjelaskan, yang pasti saat ini kami butuh waktu untuk bersama dan.."

"**Choi Siwon, dengar! Tolong jangan membuatnya semakin rumit. Pikirkan segala resikonya, bukan hanya buatmu tapi juga buat buat adik kembarmu Choi Kyuhyun. Tentu kau masih ingat kalau kalian adalah saudara sedarah. Jangan.."**

"Bibi.." Kyuhyun mengambil alih telepon " Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap bersama Siwon, dan kuyakin bibi mengerti. Kumohon bibi.."

"**Kyuhyun...kau. Hei gadis nakal, cepat pulang.."**

"Tidak bibi, aku akan bersama Siwon...nanti kujelaskan."

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar helaan napas Kim Heechul di ujung sana.

"Maafkan kami bibi, aku...aku" Suara Kyuhyun mulai bergetar, dia tahu wanita yang selama ini membesarkan dia dan kakak kembarnya memendam kecewa. Kyuhyun pernah menceritakan masalah mereka pada wanita itu, berharap mendapat dukungan. Namun, siapa orangnya yang akan menerima begitu saja keputusan yang diambil keduanya, termasuk Kim Heechul.

"Ssshhhh..baby, jangan menangis. Berikan telponnya padaku." Siwon merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar, gadis itu mulai menumpahkan air matanya. Diambilnya gagang telepon dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hallo Bibi, kami tidak akan pulang malam ini. Dan.."

"**Dengar Tuan Choi, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Pikirkan kembali jangan lakukan hal yang akan kalian sesali dikemudian hari."** Sela Kim Heechul dingin.

"Kami mengerti Bibi. Kami sudah memikirkannya, dan malam ini...kami akan tetap berada disini Bibi. Selamat Malam." Siwon meletakan gagang telepon ke tempatnya dengan kasar. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Masih menangis.

Siwon menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu bertatapan langsung dengan Siwon.

"Hey..jangan menangis sayang, ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan,mmmm? Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, dan berikutnya tanpa diduga Kyuhyun melepas selimut yang menutupi dadanya. Gadis itu kembali nyaris telanjang. Siwon terbelalak melihatnya, telepon dari Heechul membuat pemuda itu lupa sesaat akan 'aktifitas' yang mereka lalukan beberapa menit lalu. Tapi kini, melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir telanjang membuat Siwon kembali pada keadaan sebelumnya. Dibakar hasrat dan gairah.

Glup

Siwon menelan ludah, Kyuhyunnya kini perlahan bangkit. Gadis itu kini justru mendekat kearahnya, melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon. Sentuhan dada yang telanjang tidak bisa mereka hindarkan. Membuat keduanya mendesis.

"Apa kau menolakku Siwon? Apa kau mau menuruti Heenim?" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Siwon.

Oh _Shit.._

Siwon sungguh tidak meangantipasi terlebih dahulu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan belahan payudara Kyuhyun kini tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Seolah menanti untuk kembali dimanjakan. Siwon menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Kyu...kau?" Bahkan Siwon seolah kehilangan kata-kata, melihat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sayu penuh hasrat.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan itu tidak berubah. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku, apa ingin kau rubah? Kau akan menyakitiku jika kau berubah Siwon." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas, kemudian kembali memandang pemuda itu

"Kau yakin? Kita masih bisa merenungi apa yang terjadi dan mungkin kita masih bisa memikirkannya kembali jika kau mau Kyuhyun"

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu semua pemikiran dan renungan bodoh itu. Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk terluka Siwon, aku tidak mau."

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu kita tidak bisa kembali setelah ini? Dan tentang dosa? Apa kau.."

"Kenapa? Kau takut menjadi pendosa? Aku juga takut, tapi aku rela melakukannya, bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya? Apa kau takut?"

Mppccckk...

Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, menyesapnya sebentar. "Sayang, jika dosa manusia bisa dialihkan, maka aku yang akan menanggung semuanya, dan aku rela jika kemudian neraka menjadi tepat kembaliku."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Siwon dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dengar Tuan Choi, ini tentang kita. Dan kita yang akan menanggungnya, mengerti? Jadi lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan _O-P-P-A_.." Sebuah seringai diberikan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengerjap untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun saat ini terlihat berbeda. Seduktif, seksi dan cantik. Tidak menunggu waktu lama bagi pemuda itu untuk kembali menubruk gadis yang ada dihadapannya, kembali menindihnya, mengungkung tubuh semampai itu diantara kekokohan otot lengannya.

"K-A-U nakal sayang..." Siwon berbisik langsung didepan bibir Kyuhyun yang setengah terbuka.

Cup

Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengecup ringan bibir yang tepat berada diatas bibirnya, tidak hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali. Dan ahirnya mereka terkekeh, saling bertatapan. Saling memuji melalui isyarat yang tergambar dalam iris masing-masing. Hanya ada Choi Kyuhyun yang terefleksi dalam iris hitam seorang Choi Siwon, dan hanya ada Choi Siwon yang terefleksi dalam iris karamel Choi Kyuhyun, tidak ada ruang bagi yang lainnya.

Siwon membelai pipi halus Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya, tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sampai membiarkanmu bersama orang lain Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, aku nyaris gila. Dan mungkin aku akan memilih mati."

"Ssssttt..." Kyuhyun menahan ucapan Siwon dengan telunjuk lentiknya. "Sudah kukatakan, aku adalah si bodoh Choi Kyuhyun. Menghindarimu, berusaha menyerahkamnu pada gadis lain, kebodohan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan."

Mereka kembali terdiam, hanya hembusan napas dan suara samar dari detak jantung mereka yang makin menggila.

"Kyunnie...aku..."

"Lakukan! Lakukanlah...apa aku harus meminta untuk kesekian kalianya?"

Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon, mempertipis jarak mereka. Yang kemudian ruang itu dihilangkan dengan ciuman lembut tapi dalam. Saling menyesap, memagut, menularkan panasnya gairah dari tubuh mereka. Dada telanjang saling menempel, setiap inci bagian tubuh mereka mulai menggesek satu sama lain. Dan helai benang terakhir yang menghalangi persentuhan kulit mereka, seolah menjadi duri yang harus segera disingkirkan. Dan tangan mereka lah yang bertugas untuk itu. Sampailah pada kondisi kedua tubuh itu tanpa penghalang apapun.

Mereka kembali terdiam, mata mereka terkunci pada keindahan tubuh masing-masing. Berbaring berhadapan, mata saling menjelajah kesetiap sudut lekuk tubuh. Menelan ludah, mengantisipasi kegugupan yang mulai menyergap.

Siwon menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada lekukan pinggang Kyuhyun. Menyusurinya dari pangkal bahu, pinggang, pinggul, terus kebawah sampai kepaha. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Siwon. Ketika ujung jari Siwon kembali merangkak naik, melingkar di bagian pangkal paha. Menyusuri sampai paha bagian dalam, memberikan belaian yang memabukan. Kyuhyun...gadis itu menahan napas seketika, jari tengah Siwon menemukan jalannya untuk menyentuh tonjolan ditengah labia minor Kyuhyun. Simpul syaraf yang ada disana disentuh, digesek naik turun, dan berputar disana.

Kyuhyun mulai mengelinjang, direngkuhnya punggung Siwon, kepalanya mendongak memperlihatkan leher putih jenjang yang memerah dibeberapa tempat. Dan sekarang Siwon masih mencari ruang kosong untuk kembali memberi tanda dengan bibir, lidah dan giginya.

"Siwonh..Wonnie Oppa..."

Kyuhyun merasa frustasi, tubuhnya kian membusur. Dan oh...apa yang dilakukan jemari Siwon didalam Kyuhyun? Rasa perih mulai dirasa Kyuhyun ketika jari tengah Siwon meluncur kebagian bawah, menggoda lubang _coitus_ dengan jarinya. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak menginginkannya. Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Siwon

"Jangan,jangan lakukan Siwon..." Rintih Kyuhyun.

Siwon terhenyak, apakah Kyuhyun menolaknya. Sudah sejauh ini dan Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Baby..kau ingin menghentikannya?" Siwon menatap langsung kedua bola mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng samar, membuat Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Lakukan dengan dirimu, aku ingin dirimu yang pertama memasukinya."

Blusshhh...

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya makin memanas, mau tidak mau dia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Siwon.

"Tapi sayang, itu..katanya itu akan teras menyakitkan jika melakukannya langsung."

"Tidak apa, jika itu dirimu, aku bisa menahannya."

Siwon mengecup basah rahang Kyuhyun, menyusuri dengan bibirnya hingga dagu Kyuhyun.

"Sayang...bunuh aku setelah ini jika aku manyakitimu." Bisik Siwon

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan kecupan dibibir Siwon yang dilanjutkan dengan melahap bibir tipis Siwon, menenggelamkan lidah nya sendiri dimulut Siwon, membiarkan pemuda itu menyentuh lidahnya, mengecap rasa manis dari setiap sudut mulutnya.

Siwon bergerak keatas tubuh Kyuhyun, menempatkan dirinya disela kedua paha Kyuhyun yang direnggangkan. Membuat gerakan seduktif dengan menaik turunkan pinggangnya, menyentuhkan ujung ereksinya dengan permukaan basah Kyuhyun.

"Aukkhhh...Oooohhh..."

"Hhhhnnn...HHnnnnn..."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menundukan wajahnya sedikit. Matanya terbelalak, menyaksikan 'kesempurnaan' Siwon. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan merasakan bagaimana sentuhan dari simbol kejantanan pria itu.

"Siwon...lakukan,kumohon" Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika Siwon menganggapnya nakal, dia sungguh diambang frustasi. Aliran darah yang terpusat pada kewanitannya seperti air bah, dan gadis itu menginginkan semuanya tertuntaskan, segera.

Siwon masih menggesekan pinggulnya, menyentuh pintu keperawanan Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya dia menerobos langsung, menuntaskan hasratnya, dan memenuhi keinginan Kyuhyun. Segera.

Dengan perlahan Siwon memajukan ereksinya, menyeruak lubang yang masih tertutup rapat, terlalu rapat meskipun pelumas alami yang dihasilkan tubuh Kyuhyun sudah membasahinya. Tapi jika untuk pertama kalinya, bukankah akan tetap terasa sulit. Pemuda itu mengerang, mengkonsentrasikan enerjinya dan membuktikan diri kalau dirinya adalah pria dewasa yang sehat.

Rasa perih tidak bisa Kyuhyun abaikan, ketika ereksi Siwon yang begitu sempurna mulai menerobos, menggesek dinding kewanitaannya, merobek suatu selaput tanda kesuciannya, menghasilkan friksi yang Kyuhyun yakin akan menimbulkan lecet setelahnya.

"Aarrrghhhhh..." Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak, meskipun masih tertahan. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya tertoleh kekiri dan kekanan seolah dengan begitu rasa perih, ngilu dan sakit yang menyerang organnya akan berkurang, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa bagian milik Siwon tertanam dalam tubuhnya.

"Kyu...baby, lihat aku! Kau kesakitan sayang...aku..aku tidak bisa.." Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kehawatiran yang teramat sangat.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, cairan bening menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Gadis itu kembali menggeleng.

"_No_...a-ku oke. Te-teruskan..kumohon."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, tersenyum meyakinkan tangannya meraih tangan besar Siwon. Menautkan jemari mereka, mencari kekuatan satu sama lain.

Siwon kembali memajukan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan apa yang tersisa, membenamkannnya dengan sempurna.

"Tatap mataku sayang, aku ingin kau menatapku saat aku melakukannya.." Siwon menangkap tatapan mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapannya.

Dan, ketika cinta tumbuh dihati manusia. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya? Lalu cinta yang dimiliki manusia adalah cinta yang menyulut hasrat dan gairah, menuntutnya untuk dipersatukan dalam pergumulan nafsu. Maka mata menjadi terbutakan, logika seakan hanya istilah yang pantas diabaikan.

Mereka bergerak seirama, saling menghujamkan gairah, menggesekan birahi. Di bawah kuasa napsu, kedua tubuh yang telah dipersatukan Tuhan semenjak mereka dalam masa pembuahan kini bersatu dalam kubangan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa mereka elakan gejolaknya.

Deru napas yang saling memburu, erangan tertahan, ciuman panas penyempurna gairah, jemari yang bertaut, semuanya terharmonisasi dengan sempurna. Dan alam seakan membisu, menyaksikan keduanya makin tenggelam.

"Akkkhhh...ooohhhh...Siwonniiee...Oppaa..aarrgghhh."

"Arghhhh..Kyu..baby..sayang..."

Siwon dengan kesempurnaanya mempercepat hujaman ditubuh Kyuhyun yang kini menggelinjang, mengejang dan menyambut hujaman Siwon dengan geliat erotis. Siluet tubuh yang menyatu bagaikan tarian indah yang melenakan.

Kyuhyun sudah meningalkan kesakitannya ketika Siwon mencapai satu titik didalam tubuhnya, menghujamnya dengan perkasa membuat aliran darahnya berpusat disana. Tubuhnya seakan malayang, perutnya mengejang dan bergejolak, pandangannya memutih dan...sesuatu didalam dirinya menyembur keluar, bercampur dengan darah pertanda koyaknya kesucian dia sebagai perempuan.

"Siwonnnnnn...aaaakkkhhhh"

Siwon merasakan Kyuhyun telah sampai pada puncaknya, kedutan dan remasan nyata dia rasakan dan hal itu membuat tubuhnya makin menggila. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali mempercepat gerakannya, mengejar sesuatu yang harus dia gapai seolah dia akan mati jika tidak segera mencapainya.

Dalam satu hentakan, Siwon menyemburkan cairannya dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Membasahi ruang Kyuhyun dan bercampur dengan cairan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuniieehhh...sayang...aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menjawab, dia masih larut dalam apa yang dinamakan kenikmatan surga dunia yang baru dicapainya.

Siwon menghujani Kyuhyun dengan ciuman, sungguh...tidak ada yang dia inginkan kecuali menjadikan gadis itu miliknya, selamanya hanya miliknya. Seperti dirinya yang akan dimiliki Kyuhyun, selamanya. Apa itu boleh? Apa itu egois?

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Brraaaakkkkkk...

Pintu kayu eboni terbuka dengan kasar, sesosok pria dengan rambut blonde menyeruak masuk, mengabaikan kenyataan jika pemilik ruangan itu adalah atasannya, lebih tepat atasan seluruh pegawai yang menyandang label Hanyang Med di _name tag_ yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Choi Siwon _Sajangnim_!" Pemuda itu merangsak masuk, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sosok dibalik meja bertuliskan Presiden Direktur Hanyang Med.

"Oh...Asisten Lee, kau datang?"

Choi Siwon menatap Lee Hyukjae dengan tenang, sesuai perkiraannya. Orang kepercayaanya akan menemuinya dengan rekasi 'luar biasa.'

"_Daebak_...anda masih bisa bersikap tenang seperti itu Choi _Sajangnim._" Lee Hyukjae memperlihatkan senyuman sarkatis. Telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk dahi. "Atau anda sudah menyiapkan pembelaan yang sempurna? Bagus jika anda melakukannya, setidaknya saat para orang tua yang suka ikut campur tapi berkuasa itu mulai melakukan tindakan, saya sebagai asistenmu tidak akan terlalu mengeluarkan enerji berlebih."

Siwon terkekeh menanggapi rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Tenang Hyung, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya." Siwon memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya.

"Haiiisshhh...kau membuatku pusing Siwon-ah. Kau tahu pasti akibat dari apa yang kau lakukan, demi Tuhan para Tetua itu seperti macan ompong yang diberi gigi implan, menakutkan. Mengacaukan pertemuan di Jiangdoo, benar-benar sebuah prestasi yang kau torehkan Siwon-ah."

Siwon masih terkekeh, tapi Lee Hyukjae mengetahui dengan pasti ada kecemasan yang berusaha disembunyikan pria muda dihadapannya.

"Apa kau telah yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahi, menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada. "Keputusan tentang apa?"

"Menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Para Tetua. Apa tidak bisa kau mengikuti kemauan mereka, hanya sementara sampai kau menemukan orang yang tepat dan kau cintai."

Siwon tersenyum, seketika matanya berbinar. "Lalu jika kukatakan aku sudah menemukan orang itu, apa mereka akan menyetujuinya?" Hyukjae terbelalak. "Kurasa kekacauan yang lebih besar akan terjadi jika kusebutkan langsung siapa orangnya."

Siwon masih menyunggingkan senyum, kontras dengan asisten-nya yang termangu Seolah masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan atasannya.

"Kau..." Hyukjae menggantungkan kalimatnya, perkataanya seperti tersangkut ditenggorokan. "Jangan katakan kalau..."

"Aku mencintainya dan itu tidak akan berubah, aku sudah memikirkan segala resikonya, kau tentu mengerti apa yang kumaksud Hyung, dan aku percaya akan selalu mendukungku bukan?" Siwon menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar..." Lee Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya asal. "Dengar, asal kau tahu. Dukunganku tidak berarti apapun, seperti penangkap angin ringkih yang harus menyambut dahsyatnya sapuan badai"

"Kau mengancamku Hyung?"

"Bukan aku tapi mereka. Kau bahkan belum bisa mengukur dengan pasti sebesar apa kekuatan mereka Siwon-ah. Jurnal-jurnal yang ditulis Ayah, kakek serta buyutmu kurasa akan menjelaskan semuanya." Hyukjae menatapa nanar atasannya.

Siwon tersenyum hambar, apa yang dikatakan asistennya sangatlah tepat, dan dia tidak akan membantahnya.

"Lalu...bisakah kau membuatkan janji untukku bertemu dengan Pengacara Cha?"

"Pengacara Cha...Ommo Pengacara Cha Jung Woo maksudmu?"

Siwon menganggukan kepala. "Benar, sudah saatnya aku berurusan dengan dia."

W

O

N

K

Y

U

"Bibi Kim, jangan kau lakukan ini pada kami, kumohon.." Gadis berparas cantik bersimpuh dilantai. Tak jauh darinya, seorang perempuan berusia empat puluh tahunan sedang mengemasi pakaian kedalam koper ketiganya. Choi Kyuhyun, gadis itu terisak. Matanya memerah dan membangkak.

"Nona Choi Kyuhyun, maafkan saya. Saya hanya perlu waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar Nona. Saya sudah menyampaikannya pada Tuan Choi. Saya yakin, Tuan Choi akan mengerti."

Nyuttt...

Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kim Heechul, wanita yang sudah menemani-bukan- membesarkan dirinya dan kakak kembarnya selama lebih dari tiga belas tahun tiba-tiba meminta ijin untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun lebih dari tahu arti kata 'beristirahat'. Terlebih hampir semua pakaian dan barang pribadinya telah dikemasi.

"Kau marah pada kami Bibi?" Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tangan Heechul, tapi wanita itu menolaknya halus.

Kim Heechul menggelengkan kepala perlahan, senyumnya mengembang. "Apa hak saya untuk marah pada anda Nona Choi? Saya tidak lebih dari kepala rumah tangga..."

"Cukup! Hentikan semua kalimat formal itu Heenim, kumohon...kau tidak menyayangiku? Kau tidak ingin memarahiku? Kau tidak ingin merampas semua konsol game milikku?" Kyuhyun menjerit, Hatinya seakan remuk ketika Kim Heechul, orang yang sudah dianggap pangganti orang tuanya. Harus berbicara dalam bahasa formal dengannya.

Heechul menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, membelai rambut ikal gadis yang selama ini berada dalam pengawasannya. Matanya nanar menatap bercak merah keunguan yang tersebar dibeberapa tempat di leher jenjang sang gadis. Heechul sangat tahu peristiwa dibalik munculnya semua _kissmark _itu.

"Nona Choi dan Tuan Choi sudah dewasa sekarang. Tugas saya sudah selesai" Heechul bahkan tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Wanita yang terkenal dengan kebawelannya kini tampak rapuh, tangannya bergetar.

Kyuhyun memeluk erat wanita cantik itu, meraung dalam dekapannya. Dia tidak menyangka keputusannya bersama Siwon untuk bersikap egois akan menorehkan luka lain. Kyuhyun tahu , sepupu jauh ibunya itu kecewa pada mereka atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan murka atas perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan. Perbuatan yang semestinya tidak terjadi pada saudara sedarah. Apakah mereka harus menyesalinya?

W

O

N

K

Y

U

Perpaduan aroma _bergamot_ _oil_ dan _sandalwood_ memenuhi ruangan yang dikelilingi cermin berbahan dasar kristal dengan lukisan _grafitty _dari cat emas. Gemericik air berbaur gelembung busa halus membalut kedua tubuh telanjang yang tengah berendam dalam _jakuzzi_ marmer mewah.

Seorang gadis menyandarkan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak pemuda yang setia memangkunya. Bagian bawah tubuh mereka masih bertaut, meskipun mereka sudah sama-sama mencapai puncaknya beberapa menit lalu. Kyuhyun, gadis itu tidak berani banyak bergerak karena tahu jika dia bergerak sedikit saja benda yang masih terbenam dalam lubang senggamanya akan kembali pada bentuk 'sempurna'. Itu artinya desahan, erangan, jeritan nikmat akan kembali menggema dikamar mandi mewah kediaman keluarga Choi itu. Dan cermin kristal akan kembali memantulkan bayangan tubuh mereka yang saling meliuk erotis.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan pengacara Cha, kuharap kau mendukung keputusanku Kyuhyun sayang." Choi Siwon meniupkan napas panas di tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Mmmmmm.."

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Termasuk Heenim, dia hanya ingin menikmati liburan di tanah kelahiran suaminya. Nanti dia juga akan kembali bersama kita, aku yakin itu. Atau kita menyusulnya ke Beijing?" Siwon mengelus punggung putih Kyuhyun, merasakan kehalusan kulitnya.

"Tentu, semua akan baik-baik saja Siwonnie...selama kita bersama. Bukankah begitu?"

Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang telanjang Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat dan Kyuhyun merasakan benda yang masih berada lubang senggamanya merespon tiap gerakan yang ditimbulkan.

Cinta bukan hanya menciptakan keindahan dan kebahagiaan, tapi cinta juga sewaktu-waktu akan merenggut kedamaian dan keharmonisan alam dan kehidupan. Dan hanya segelintir saja yang mampu bertahan, lalu mampukan mereka bertahan? Atau mereka harus menanggalkan dan menganggap bahwa cinta yang mereka miliki tidak lebih dari manifestasi keegoisan.

**To Be Cont..**

**Arrrgghhh,,, **

**Rasanya saya ingin berlutut dihadapan semua teman-teman. Saya tidak yakin dengan chap ini, ketik-hapus-ketik-hapus beberapa kali.**

**Mianhae...banyak yang mengharapkan scene-uhuk-kau tahu apa.., tapi ya beginilah. Saya nyerah untuk urusan ituuuuu (berlutut-mengangkat kedua tangan yang terkepal-dipojokan).**

**Terima kasih untuk semua respon yang diberikan, silahkan untuk memberi pendapat,unek-unek, kritikan...(bagi yang ingin memarahi bisa lewat PM, agar yang lain tidak terganggu), Terima kasih juga untuk yang mengontak saya melalui sosmed (hug)**

**Bagi pemula seperti saya, semua bentuk dukungan sangat berharga. Terima kasih juga buat yang hanya menyempatkan baca, sekali-kali boleh koq mengemukakan pendapatnya. ehehehhe**

**Hal terpenting yang ingin saya sampaikan pada teman-teman MAAF JIKA FICT INI AKAN MENIMBULKAN PENGARUH YANG KURANG MENGUNTUNGKAN, KONTEN INCEST MEMANG SANGAT SANGAT TABU. SAYA SADAR ITU, MOHON MAAF. TAPI SAYA BERTEKAD UNTUK MELANJUTKAN SAMPAI END, APA BOLEH?**

**Tebar Cinta Wonkyu Sejagad Raya**


End file.
